Kingdom Hearts: Princes & Princesses of Dark Heart
by Written legacy
Summary: Radiant Garden needs help, but when setting a trap for the enemy, the enemy attacks Sora & Kairi. They are soon drastically changed and find themselves now part of a more powerful universe. And to save all worlds from total destruction they need to find the four princes and princesses of dark heart, if the new evil they are fighting against, hasn't already gotten to them.
1. Bumby Beginings

**Kingdom hearts The four princesses and princes of heart **

Intro

_One year has passed since Sora and Riku went through the Door to Light and arrived back on Destiny_

_Island. It was rough and there was a lot of explaining and lying done to hide what had really happened, but_

_they hid the truth about the Heartless, the Nobodies, other worlds, and of course the Keyblade. It is summer now on destiny island _

_and the gang was all __together after just getting off from being grounded and were hanging out at their Island ... for the time being. _

_But suddenly out of the blue, Kairi had received a distress signal from Radiant Garden asking for their help on a desperate matter__. Now _

_Sora, Riku and Kairi were headed to Radiant Garden. But what they were headed for was __something no one expected_.

.

Chapter 1

.

"What are they callin us for again",Sora asked swiveling around to face Kairi.

She was sitting in the seat behind the captain's seat of the gummi ship playing with the transmission to see if it was a fake.

She tossed her hair back and looked up, "Supposedly there are people going missing and then turning up traumatized, with a few cut and bruises, and saying something about heartless, beauty, or monsters" she looked down with wonder on her face, "I get the heartless and monster part, because they were horrible, but the beauty part is making me think" she looked up again as Riku walked into the cockpit"I don't remember heartless being beautiful, how about you Riku, do you remember anything from your days with Maleficent about a beautiful heartless"she asked as he sat down it the seat next to Sora.

Sighing, he thought for a moment then said, "Hardly, most of Maleficent's creations were supposed to look monstrous, she never thought of making sexy heartless." he then put on some head phones and started blasting heartless ships.

Kairi sighed and looked back to Sora and said, "Well other than that, everything seems to be from Leon and the others, but this is still puzzling me." she started getting out of her seat, " I'm going to go rest for a bit, if you need me or if we get there you know where to find me" as she walked out of the cockpit Sora stared at her the whole way until he couldn't see her anymore. Ever since he and Riku had gotten back Kairi and him had been having those moments where they accidentally ended up holding hands for awhile or kept staring at each other for awhile, the usual romance you get from the kids who won't admit they're into each other.

He had kept staring at where she had left when Riku interrupted his thoughts, "HEY! Lover boy remember your driving this thing, so quit fantasizing and drive!".

He quickly turned around and turned the ship before it crashed into another ship, "I wasn't fantasizing, I was just...um...uh, whatever!" And for the rest of the trip they spent the brunt of it arguing, which passed the time when they their destination about an hour later. And what they saw was a bit different from what they used to seeing.

...

When they got off the ship at the usual spot, everything looked fine as they walked into the market area and there were people out too, but they looked cautious and scared as if the something were about to jump around the corner and grab them.

"I wonder why these people look so frightened, I thought Leon said he had been keeping this whole thing under wraps." Kairi said as she looked around to see most of the shops were closed down for the day, even though it was only midday. They caught sight of one elderly women shuffling towards her shop to shut down, running toward her, they waved their arms to get her to stop. This instead seemed to frighten the women, '_were these the kidnappers that had cause all the pain to all those poor people'_ she thought as she hurried into her shop and began to close the door, but Sora stuck his foot in the door before she could. She looked up to the young man who had put his foot in front of the door, if these were the kidnappers, they were definitely starting at a young age.

"Please go away" she said desperately trying to kick Sora's foot out from between the door.

Then the girl of the group came up, looking worried and said, "We're sorry for scaring you, we just wanted to ask you why all the shops are closing?"

The woman looked at them confused, "It's curfew, since most of the attacks happened between now and night time, it was decided that it would be safer if people went to there homes earlier than usual." she then waved at Sora to move his foot, "And it would be best if you went to your homes to" she said before closing the door.

"Well that puts some light on how dangerous this ,whatever it is, is" Riku said as they walked away from the shop. "If it's bad enough that a curfew is put in place, then we definitely have our hand full."

"Well, we're used to having our hands full, so this should be easy to figure out." Sora said turning away from the shops. "Alright lets go meet up with Leon and everyone else."

As the gang headed towards where they thought Leon and the others were. Two mysterious figures watched them from a tower above.

"The one in the middle is the one were after" said a rough voiced man. His partner looked to him then back to the spiky brown haired boy in the middle of the group.

"Sora is the experiment that we decided to go with" said an elegant woman's voice, "Once he is left alone we will start the experiment, if he lives or not does not matter it just means the experiment cannot be done again." she then smiled thinking of how easy it was to draw him here by capturing those random people and scaring the crap out of them, it was just to easy.

She looked back to Sora and waited till he turned the corner of the street with his friends, she then licked her lips thinking of how delicious his blood would be.

...

After they had walked down the flight of steps and rounded several new alleyways, they finally saw Merlin's house as they rounded the last corner. As they got closer, they saw some distinct differences to the house. It was bigger, more pipes seemed to be coming out of the roof and the two houses next to it seemed to be connected to it now and as they walked up to the door, it opened and Yufie's head popped out. Sora was about to say 'Hey long time no see' when she shushed them and waved for them to come in. As they walked in they noticed it was unusually dark inside, the only thing that brought light in the big room was three giant and new computers. As they looked around they saw that Cid was at a computer, Aerith was talking to Cloud and Tifa in a corner, Merlin and Leon were behind Cid pointing out stuff to him on the computer, and even Donald and Goofy were there talking with the King. As they walked in everyone turned to see them, nobody said anything, they all looked grim even Goofy, which was a surprise. Only Leon spoke up.

"So you guys finally got here." he said walking up to them. He then looked them over seeing how they had changed in the past year. Sora had gotten taller, but his clothes from the three faeries kept up with his growth spurt. Kairi had gotten taller as well, she had cut her hair to were it only reached her shoulders, she also wore her usual outfit, but it seemed longer than the last one and had black lining crossing over it. Riku hadn't changed much. He Wore the same clothes from when he had returned to his original form, and was now the same height as Leon , but his friends were catching up to him in height. So far they looked pretty grown up, he also noticed that Sora and Kairi were standing pretty close to each other, maybe they were dating.

"Well as you probably saw when you got here, we have a curfew now, but it's for the safety of the people" he said.

Riku stepped forward, "We need the full story of what's been happening here, cause this is all kinda confusing for some of us." he said looking back at Sora who was messing with something on the wall when it broke off. He then proceeded to act like nothing happen and toss it in the trashcan, which ended up making more noise. He looked up sheepishly,"If you know what I mean." Riku finished.

Leon's answer was actually quite surprising, "Well we actually hoped you might have known something from that transmission we sent, because that's really all we know to."

This surprised them, they thought they might figure out whatever this thing was by sharing their information, but apparently that wasn't going to happen.

"What about the victims? Is what's in the transmission all they said?" Sora asked.

Leon looked to him and nodded, "Yeah, all we really know is that they were attacked between this time and daylight the next day."

"Well if everyone in town is safe in their homes, then we set a trap and draw out the fish with bait," Sora said , "If it's people they want, than that's what they'll get, but this time, there will be trouble."

After little debate, everyone thought for a moment and agreed it was a good idea. But who was going to be the bait.

"We need someone who can act clueless, but still be able to notice if they're being followed" Donald said.

"And we need someone who can fight if the plan fails" Yufie said.

"We probably need several two-man groups to be the bait". Leon put in.

This gave Riku an idea, they would owe him for this later, but it would probably get them somewhere. " Well if we're setting up groups, then I suggest Sora and Kairi." he said.

Everyone looked at him with wonder and Sora and Kairi, who had stood somewhat close, took one giant step away from each other and found something interesting about their shoes or the walls.

"They both can act clueless...well Sora usually is clueless, but Sora can fight if needed, and Kairi can tell if they're being followed."Riku said grabbing them by the shoulders and pushing them together. "They"re a perfect match! Literally, aren't they just adorable," he said jokingly.

Sora and Kairi both blushed fiercly at how close they were to each other and what he had just said and quickly got out of Riku's hold. Sora, being a gentleman, then handed Kairi one of his gloves and let her take the first swing. It was a hard hit to Riku's right shoulder, and before he could recover, Sora made contact with his other shoulder. As he was about to complain, Kairi interrupted him, " Think of your next words carefully."Kairi said venom in her words at being embarrassed.

And before Riku could say anything to say, Sora put his finger up and said , "And don't think about doing it again, or testing us." this shut Riku up. Looking back, the mood in the room had lightened up a bit after their antics, and everyone was smiling at the scene.

"Well as Riku said I guess they are the perfect match" Leon said coughing into his hand, "And I guess if everyone else pairs up we can go." no one disagreed to this.

So as they dispersed Riku came up to Kairi and Sora, "You keep him in line." he said to Kairi.

"Like I don't already." she retorted.

Then pulling Sora away, "And you keep her safe, you can only fall in love with someone if there still by your side." he said.

"What?" Sora asked, but Riku had already walked off to join the King. Sora thought about his best friends words, then looked back to Kairi. She was staring at him, but when he turned to look at her she quickly looked away blushing. He'd already rescued her twice, so now it was time to keep her safe. But he didn't need to be told that. He'd already promised himself he would keep her safe till the day he died

...

Again The two figures were standing on another tower, this time closer to the house Sora was in. They saw him finally come out with the girl they heard the silver haired one talk about.

"Well I guess we should play with them a little bit, and there 'trap'." the man said to his partner.

She looked down to the pair now walking down random streets, "Yes lets let them have some fun searching for us." she said, "Wait till they a bit farther away from the 'trap', then we'll start". And with that they jumped away and waited.

...

They walked down random alleys and streets seeing if anyone, or thing, would start following them. After about a couple hours, they had to sit and rest, so Sora looked through his pack and found two bananas for them to snack on.

As they ate they talked little, but then it couldn't be helped, "This is useless! We've been out here for hours and we still can't find this..this whatever it is!"Kairi said.

"Hey! Don't say that we'll find this whatever it is"Sora said trying to cheer her up.

"And what if we don't, you'd think by now it would have come after us, or one of the other groups, but it hasn't. none of the other groups have sent a signal for help and I don't think they will. What now, this thing will keep on hurting people." she snapped, "it'll just keep going and going and going and-".

Sora put his finger on her lips,she immediately stopped and started to blush, he then put his face in front of hers, This made her blush even more. He had never been this close to her, face to face before, besides when she hugged that time in the World That Never Was.

"Stop. Take a deep breath." he said. Once she had done what he had told her, he got up and held out his hand to her, "I swear to you I will find this thing, and make sure it doesn't attack anymore people, I will do whatever it takes. And then we can head back to the islands and relax."

She looked up to him to see he was smiling his goofy grin, unfortunately this made her turn red like a tomato, she loved that grin. She couldn't help it, she had to smile at that grin, she took his hand and got up as well.

"Your right, I'll help you with that swear." she said, "We'll do it together".

They were still holding hands, but they didn't care anymore, they might as well hold hands until their part was done in the trap.

"Well I guess we shou-"Sora started, when he heard someone clapping. He quickly looked around, until kairi pointed out where it was coming from. High above them on the roof of the building across from them, stood two people. One of them was a man wearing a sleevles white shirt, his arms were corded with muscle and the rest of his body to match them, and his face and arms were covered in numerous scars and old wounds. The women next to him was the exact opposite of him, she was absolutely gorgeous to no end, with long black hair, deep tan skin and a body that looked like it belonged to a super model.

The women was smiling evilly at them while the man looked at them with no expression. "Well isn't this cute, the couple's holding hands." the woman said, even though this was an embarrassing comment they still held on to each others hand.

"Are you the ones who have been causing all these attacks." Sora said, as the man looked up at this and grinned just as evil as his partner.

"Guilty as charged." he said bowing to them, " It was just to easy doing, that to those people, and it was just to draw you out Sora."

This shocked them both, if this was their plan, they had walked right into it.

"As my colleague said," the women said to them, "It was all a plan to draw you out to us, we need you for an experiment. And other purposes as well, but thats for another time."

Sora sized the both of them up as best he could. They were an odd pair, the woman was probably the brains and the guy was the muscle. They both obviously had some sort of power and strength, but there was something else, something dark about them.

" What experiment?" Kairi asked the women, and at that, they both jumped off the building.

"Why to see if he survives the experiment or not. And if he makes it after were done I will gift you with something my dear." the women said, "but if he should not, then you shall make a fine snack."she said licking her lips.

Before Kairi could back away, Sora pulled her close to him so it made it look as if were half hugging her. He looked darkly at the women, "I won't let you dare put a finger on her, you won't even get close enough her," he said calling the Keyblade into his hand. He then let go of her and got into a fighting stance, "because I'll protect no matter what, I made a promise to myself I would, she's special to me and I don't ever want to lose her again." he said.

Kairi looked at him dumfounded. Had he admitted he liked her. Before, she might not have believed him, but after hearing how serious he was about protecting her, she knew he meant it.

"This is so precious." the women said laughing, " it sounds like your admitting your love to her, is it true".

At this Sora looked back to Kairi, he looked serious, but when he saw her his face softened, "I guess I am,"he said, then looked back to the women, "I never had the guts to say it to her, but I guess this is the best I could ever do to admit it to someone."

Kairi savored these words, Sora had never sounded romantic ever, but this was something truly from his heart.

" How touching, now can we get on and start with this experiment!" the man said.

His partner sighed. "Your so impatient, but I guess we should start" she said, then she turned back to face Sora, who got back in his stance, raised her hand to him and said, "Stun".

Instantly Sora stiffened. Why couldn't he move, who exactly were these people and how could they do this. The woman smiled in triumph, but there was something different about her incisor teeth. They were longer and sharper, and the mans to, his canine and incisors looked longer, and his hair look like it had grown to. He almost looked wolfish.

"Now then shall we get started" the woman said.

"With pleasure" the man said.

What was happening what were they going to do him. "Wait what are you-"Kairi started when the man and women suddenly appeared next to him and punched him in the stomach. His body bent forward , and whoosh escaped his lips, but before he could do anything, they grabbed him and proceeded to bite him. The women was holding his head away as she bit into his neck with her long incisors, while the man had his arm and was biting down on his wrist.

The keyblade disappeared in a shower of gold, Kairi had to cover mouth from crying out as she watched blood drip from Sora's neck and arm. There was a look of shock on Sora's face, he didn't look like he was in pain, just surprised.

"S-Sora" Kairi managed to say, she could see him blink, then force his head to face her.

Then the women let go, and her partner did the same and they both looked at their handy work. As they looked, black marks started to appeared on his arm and neck were they bit him, they started to form to shapes. On his neck what looked like wings, and on his arm what looked like the crown necklace Sora wore. Kairi didn't know what to say, these people were something else, these were not people at all. If they weren't, what were they. And what was happening to Sora?

The woman looked at kairi then let go of Sora, letting him fall to the ground with a crash. On his face he still had that surprised look.

"Well I guess the experiment was a success." she said turning to kairi, "Now then, I have to keep my promise".

As the women started walking toward her, something stopped the her, she looked down to see Sora had grabbed her leg. He looked like he was struggling just to move. '_Man this hurts_' he thought '_but I have to save Kairi_'.

"You leave her out of this." he said gasping for breathe, "I told you I wouldn't let you get near her."

The women got on her knees and looked at him, "Stupid boy," she said shaking her head , "Sleep Sora, you have a lot to do," and with that she tapped his head.

As he slowly went unconscious, he reached out to kairi. "No …..I won't...let ….you..." he said, then blacked out.

The women got up and with her foot moved Sora onto his back, " Lets continue were we left off shall we," she said walking to kairi.

Kairi looked to sora, she had no fighting skill at all, they had partnered Sora with her for that. She had little skill with the Keyblade, but could fight heartless fine, but these guys were different, she had no chance. When the women finally reached Kairi, seeing she was staring at Sora, she quickly grabbed the girls wrist and pulled her to her feet. The girl quietly looked at the women, she looked scared and and upset, she had tears running down her cheeks.

Before she bit into the girls wrist she said, "This will help you," she paused then continued, "As his partner you must control him and be one, and..." she said pausing again as she pulled the girls wrist closer to her mouth, "You must love him...forever."

The women then bit into kairi's flesh, it was utter pain and as the girl lost conscious she looked back to the pair. They were fading away into nothing. Then everything went black

…

'_Ouch this really hurts_' the girl thought' _okay my names kairi. Check. I have red hair. Check. I secretly __have a crush on my best friend Sora. Check'. ' hmmm Sora...he's always nice to me...he can take care of anything...Sora said he loooooooooves me soooo much...and I love him soooo much...hmmm_

_Sora...Sora...SORA!'. _

Her eyes flew open and she sat straight, only to hit her head against Sora's fore head. She closed her eyes again as the pain in her head welled up '_that hurt_' she thought opening her eyes again.

"_That hurt._" Sora said as he opened his eyes again, "Are you okay Kairi."

She looked into his eyes,they looked different somehow, there looked like there were orange swirls in his blue eyes. "Yeah," she said, then thinking back, "Why were you so close to me while I was sleeping."

He smiled at her question, which made her suspicious. "Because I loooooooooove you so much,"he said as realization dawned on her, "And because you love me soooooooooooooo much,"he finished as her entire face turned completely red.

There was so much heat on her face after that that steam rolled off of her in the cool room, she quickly backed away and stuffed her face in the pillow. She heard him laughing and threw the other pillow she had at him, she looked up a little to proudly see it had hit him in the face. He pulled the pillow away still laughing.

"Well at least you haven't lost your spunk." he said with his goofy smile she loved.

Then it hit her hard, she saw what had been bothering her just then. It was everything about him, his hair was longer his chest muscled more (he is shirtless) , his eyes. And last but not least was something else. He had become absolutely gorgeous to her, not that he wasn't before, but this was different.

"S-Sora you've changed!" she stuttered.

He looked at her confused, he knew he had changed, but he wondered how she hadn't noticed how she had changed. He found something to point out to her and said "You should look at your lap, you'll be surprised at what you see".

So she did what he said, she'd know she was in a night gown because of the feel of it, so when she looked down she saw a white night gown yes, but what puzzled her was that there were red marks on it that kept moving when she did. Sora leaned forward and pick the red stuff in his hand griped it then gently pulled it. As sora Pulled her head came with. It was her hair, but how she had cut it just 2 weeks ago and it was only to her shoulders, and now it was the length of half her body.

"Ho-how did this happen." she stuttered looking to him, then a thought came to her, "How long have I been asleep" she said. He looked at her sadly, this wasn't good, "How long Sora" she said again.

"Well its actually a bit abnormal, especially with the hair growth," he said, this wasn't good at all if it was abnormal even for Sora, "3 days."


	2. Changing

_Authors note: sorry about the last chapter and all the chapters within the chapter. This is my first story so please forgive me._

_._

_._

It was still hard to believe but just like Sora Kairi had dramatically changed. When she saw that her hair had grown to an abnormal length in just short time , she ran to a mirror, knowing that her hair was probably not the only thing that was different. And she didn't believe what she saw. Her face which was flawless not a single scar or pimple was to be seen, her hair was a darker shade of red, almost blood looking . But the the that struck her most was her eyes, her once sea blue eyes now had the color of an evil looking red color. Tears weld up in her eyes most girls from her school had dreamed of being angel beautiful. She had not wanted to change, when she had told Sora to not change, she had promised herself she wouldn't change either for him. Sora came up behind her, seeing that she was starting to cry, he put a hand on her shoulder. At that she turned and stuffed her face into his chest, tears running down her cheeks. Sora knew that she was in pain from this, they had both made the promise not to change, yet they both physically broke that promise in a matter of days.

There was a knock at the door, "Is it okay if I can come in, I heard Kairi would be waking up soon." It was Riku.

"Uh I don't think right now is a good ti-" Sora started, but Kairi looked up and shook her head.

"Its alright I'm fine, come on in Riku."

As Riku walked in Kairi and Sora broke apart from there hug though Kairi still held tightly to Sora's hand. Riku was still having a hard seeing Kairi this beautiful, even Sora his best friend had changed dramatically to, but it was the partial truth to that that made it so disturbing.

"Hey your awake" he said and when he saw that they were holding hands and that she had tear streaks, he knew something was up."Well I'm glad your awake Kairi, Sora was really worried about you when he woke up" Riku continued , "When we found you guys we thought Sora was going to die on the spot, and you Kairi ". He stopped himself before he finished, in Kairi's head she was thinking' _he stopped_,_ he stopped that is not good, mayday mayday this conversation is going bad_'. She looked down eyes welling up with tears again.

"Riku please continue" Sora said,"she needs to know." Kairi looked up at him , she had always loved Sora but she had now just noticed how much he took care of

her.

"Well Kairi, when we found you two Sora was bleeding so much we thought we'd lost him, but our stubborn Sora's heart held out" Riku said, then he sighed, "But Kairi you were pronounced dead at the spot, because your heart stopped beating".

Confusion. Why would they tell her such a horrible joke, it wasn't funny at all, it was cruel. Lifting her hand up she tried to feel for a pulse. Nothing. _Maybe I'm just doing it wrong _she thought as she desperately felt for the spot on herneck_. _But again she felt nothing ."Why Riku?"she asked, Riku looked up sadness on his face at what he just said to one of his best friends, "What sick joke is this" she said, but before she could continue the whole building shook. Dust and wood splinters fell from the ceiling.

"Dammit it, there at it again!" Sora yelled over the rising noise of breaking wood, and metal squealing as it strained to keep the wait of a failing building.

"What? Who's at it again?" Kairi yelled ,then it happened. The roof above them started to fall on them. Everything happened so fast, Kairi screamed, Riku ran to them Keyblade in hand, and Sora... Sora put his hand in the air, and his other hugged Kairi which made her stop screaming. As she looked up, she saw his eyes they hadn't changed except for the little areas were there were orange streaks, but what she saw made her stop. The blue in his eyes were now being taking over with orange leaving not a trace left of his once beautiful blue eyes she loved. Now his eyes looked like they had been mixed with blood red, and wolf eye yellow into an evil colored orange . Then the roof came back into her view as it grew closer and closer she hugged Sora tightly.

"Please, live." she said and braced for impact. A crash and a tense silence followed, no impact.

"You guys can open your eyes now, no more impending doom." they heard Sora say.

As Riku opened his eyes he thought why is there a breeze in the house, did a hole create itself in the wall, or what? As kairi opened her eyes she knew why the roof didn't crush all of them. It was Sora, he had stopped the roof from crushing them, and now he was holding it up with only his fore finger.

"B-but how?" Sora heard Riku say, Sora looked at him confused.

"How what Riku?" he said.

"You know damn well what. How are you holding the ceiling up with only your fore finger, he means?" Kairi said just as surprised as Riku was Sora looked to them to the ceiling he was holding up.

"Well I just can." he said with a no duh expression, "I guess I should get rid of this". And with that he tossed the ceiling up into the air, jumped up and round house kicked the thing. It shattered,into nothing but splinters and pieces of metal. As Sora came down, he flipped in the air so not to land on his head. It was beautiful, and he did it all in less than a minute. When he landed, Sora immediately went back to Kairi's side, both Kairi and riku gawking in pure awe.

"I guess we'd better get out there and see the damage." Sora said heading towards the door.

"Sora how did yo-"Kairi started, before Sora put his hand over her mouth.

"Like before, I just can, lets not get into to much detail, because even I don't know how I'm able to hold this up." he interrupted her.

She sighed tired of getting the same answer, but then a question came up in Kairi's head.

"Say what was that, that shook the house?" she asked pushing his hand away.

"Its the heartless." Riku said looking back to where the ceiling used to be. "Ever since we found you guys, there have been huge heartless attacks happening. And they haven't stopped, every time we stop one wave, another one comes. Tron's been taking care of things when we rest, but they're starting to break through, soon enough the system's gonna fail." Just then the door to the room opened and Leon came in.

When he looked up to see the ceiling was gone he shook his head, not wanting to know what they had done with it.

"Are you guys okay?" he asked looking back to the three, they all nodded, "Good cause we need some help, there's going to be another huge wave of heartless." he continued.

"I guess we should go then." Riku said as he and Sora walked to the door to join Leon and the others. But turning back, they saw that Kairi hadn't followed.

"Coming Kairi?" Sora asked.

She looked up and nodded, "Be there in a sec, I gotta change first" she said.

"Oh, okay don't take to long then" Sora said with understanding, girls always needed to do something before they leave he thought, as he walked out the door.

When they shut the door, Kairi took a shaky deep breath, this was all to much to take in, in such short amount of time. She just needed a moment to breathe and think about it all. What had those people done to them and what was going to happen now? But right now wasn't a good time to think about it right now she had to help her friends. And with that she quickly changed into her clothes, tied her hair back and followed after Riku and Sora. When she got to the bottom, she saw just how bad it had gotten. All of the downstairs was a mess. The door, and most of the wall with it, was gone and one of the computers was destroyed, sparks coming out of the hole in the screen.

"You know I'm wondering how either of us slept through all the racket that went on down here." Sora said looking around, " I only woke up yesterday and I never left the room up there, I felt the shaking, but I never knew it was this bad."

"Well Its getting worse, cuz we just picked up another giant heartless wave coming." Cid said from across the room, typing rapidly on a computer with a cracked screen, "And that's not all. The strongest and largest Darkside I've ever seen is headed here as well." An image came up on the screen, to show the heartless. And it was huge. As it walked by the Maleficent's old castle, it accidentally broke off the highest tower with its finger as it passed by. How were they going to defeat this thing thought Sora. Then smaller, but still powerful heartless, started swarming around its feet and headed this way.

"Crap this is bad" Yuffie said, "We can't survive a wave this big, we don't have enough energy to fight anymore" she said finishing with big sigh. Looking around at everyone, they all looked exhausted, Aerith was even struggling to heal Cloud, who had a large cut on his arm that was bleeding badly.

"Its really sudden, but Sora and I will just have to go out there and keep them back as long as we can" Riku said shaking his head, "Until then, you guys just rest until we get back, c'mon Sora lets head out"

_'wait I should fight to_' thought Kairi '_whatever happened to Sora probably happened to me, and besides its not like I'm gonna die'_ she continued thinking feeling her chest for a heart beat.

"Wait I wanna help to." Kairi said grabbing Sora's hand.

"No Kairi you just woke up and we're not sure if you'll be okay." Riku said opening the door.

"He's right." Sora said, "Maybe you should st-" Kairi pulled him away from Riku to a corner where the could talk quietly without being heard.

"Look Sora." she said raising her wrist so he could see a new black mark that looked like group of flowers, "You have these marks too, so whatever happened us, is what made you have the ability to do what you did upstairs." she said continuing, "So I should have that ability to what you did."

He looked at her with pleading, " please don-" he tried to say when she put her finger on his lips.

"This will be the perfect test." she said, then smiling to herself at her next seductive thought, "And after were done, how about we go on a date."

"An even better reason why I shouldn't let you go. I couldn't let my injured girlfriend go out and fight," Sora said.

Leaning closer, "It'll be an extra special date." she said, then whispered something else into his ear.

"I say she goes with us. " he said standing up quickly.

Riku and everyone else looked suspiciously at Kairi and wondered of what she had just said to Sora as to make him so eager for her to come.

"Well that's just fine with me cause those heartless are practically outside our door so GO!" yelled Cid

"Fine lets go" said Riku ushering Kairi and Sora to go out the door. When they finally got out, they were immediately were fighting heartless. Luckily the large Darkside was slow so they had enough time to fight the lesser heartless. At first it was just Riku and Sora fighting because Kairi wasn't so sure how she would do this. But then a heartless started to creep up behind Riku that he didn't seem to notice, she automatically felt a sudden rush of energy and time seemed to slow. She quickly summoned her Keyblade and with a quick slash, she split the heartless in half. But their wasn't enough time to congratulate herself.

It was time to fight.


	3. Battle

**Authors note: after this chapter I'm going to try and make it to where its not all of their point of views mixed to together, and try and see if I can focus on one character at a time. No promises though.**

.

.

"Just how many of these heartless are there." yelled Kairi.

"Well so far I've gotten 80." Riku yelled back as he destroyed another heartless, "Make that 81, how about you Sora."

"Your slowing down old man, I've gotten 110" yelled Sora.

" I'm only a year older that you." Riku yelled back.

"Both you are idiots for counting, and your also sissies." Kairi yelled, round house kicking several heartless, "I've gotten 132, and you guys started before me."

"Well being the winner and the math wiz and all, estimate how many more we all got to take out before big stuff gets here" Riku yelled back, drop kicking a heartless, and slashing another with his Keyblade.

Lets see, so far 322 down, I can see that there were at least 5000 before we started this fight, considering how many heartless are still left. I'm not even tired yet and neither is Sora. But Riku's been fighting before we got up so it's understandable that he can't make it over 100 yet. '_Hmm I remember getting a C in math for estimating things why am I so good at it all of sudden?_' wondered Kairi.

"At least 4,678 to go." she yelled. Then looking at Riku, she saw the he was breathing hard and was obviously been losing strength fast, "Riku you need to head in, your to tired to battle anymore."

"No," he said jumping back from a heartless, "I gotta hel-."

"Don't you argue with me, your exhausted and your fighting's starting to get sloppy, so head back to Merlin's house before I have to knock you out myself to get you there."

He looked angry for a second, but then his exhaustion got the better of him and he nodded that he was headed back.

"Be careful." he said as he ran by.

"Always am."she said back.

As Riku ran off, the area were he had been battling quickly filled with heartless. There was no time to waste, the Darkside was getting closer and they still had a few more heartless in this area to deal with. She felt Sora behind her and started to back up herself. When their backs finally met she took a quick look up to see the Darkside was really close.

"Sora, we need to rap this up fast."she said nudging him, " There are only these heartless surrounding us now so we need to finish this." she said thinking of a plan, "Grab my ankle and swing me around, and look away while your at it, cause if you look up my skirt, I'm gonna be pissed."

"Oh don't mind me, I'll just look somewhere else till my neck starts hurting, which should be around 10 seconds" he said bending down grabbing her ankle, "Ready, 3...2...1!"

With quick speed he lifted her up and started to spin her around. As dangerous as heartless are, they are completely stupid (besides Ansem) and attack randomly. As they came up she destroyed them with her Keyblade. As one row went down, another row replaced them, making it easier for her to destroy them. When she finally got all of them, Sora swung her up and caught her as she landed.

"Nice job, oh and I only sa-." he began slyly.

"Don't say anything about it or I will finish what those guys didn't."she said holding her hand up to him.

"Now how do we get big stuff over there to die."

"I say we run in guns blazing. that usually works."Sora said.

"Right like that will work, we don't even have guns. But seriously how...do...we" she suddenly felt dizzy, something strange was happening to her, it felt familiar, but she couldn't remember from where. And looking at Sora she felt this strange urge, "What...the…...heck" she said slurring it, she couldn't keep her footing for some reason and fell into Sora.

"Whoa, hey Kairi did I spin you to fast" he said pulling Kairi up.

"Yeah, I'm just..." she didn't know what it was, but the urge grew and grew. Something within her told her to lean closer to his head. She heard a voice.

_You didn't think you were just that powerful, did you? Everything has a price, and this is one that Sora will have to pay for._

Her teeth began to feel weird, almost tingly. And as she drew closer an unknown instinct kicked in and suddenly new why the urge felt familiar. She was thirsty.

_Yes, follow your instincts. Don't resist!_

"Hey, yo are you okay." he said, but it was already too late. Just like the women had done 3 days ago, she pulled his head down and bit him on the neck.

It was the most delicious flavor she had ever tasted, it was indescribable. She knew it was probably hurting Sora right now, but she was just so thirsty. And instead of pushing her away, Sora seemed to have pulled her in tighter , flinching as she took another gulp of his blood. It was only after two more gulps that she realized what she was doing. Instantly she pulled away, putting her hands up to her mouth. Sora looked a little dazed at how much blood he had lost, he started to walk over to her, but he ended up tripping and crashed onto the ground. _What had she done_, she thought to herself seeing Sora lay there on the ground. What am I going to do she thought as a giant black foot crashed into the ground next to her. Looking up at the Darkside that had been causing all of them so much trouble, now he looked like an irritating nuisance. If he wasn't here they wouldn't they wouldn't have to fight, and she wouldn't have gotten so thirsty. Pulling Sora away, she sat him up against an intact building, and turned to face her opponent.

"Your really starting to piss me off." she said getting up. She was responded by a low groan. "If you can't answer me properly, then you should exist no more." she said. She felt energy building inside her, a power that seemed to heighten her anger for this monster. A tingling sensation drew her attention to her arm, where her tattoo glowed and seemed to grow and elongate itself up her arm. It seemed to almost pulse with power and it invigorated her.

If Sora could jump a few more than unnaturally high feet, than she could too. So taking a few steps back, and saying a little wish to please jump really high and not go splat if she failed, ran forward and jumped. She felt the air rushing down against her, as she opened her eyes, she had to close them again as water got in her eyes. Wait water, it was sunny, but only a little cloudy, so why was there water. When she was sure that the water was gone she opened her eyes again to see nothing, but blue sky. Not sure what to think of this she waited, and waited, and waited. No movement. What was up with this, it was weird, not that it was any weirder than what had already been happening these days. Looking around she wondered why she hadn't fallen, and that's when she saw it. Wings, her wish had granted her wings!

They were a beautiful white color, it reminded her of angel. They seemed to be moving to her thoughts of keeping herself in the air. She thought fly left, and she flew left. She thought fly down and so she flew down. _This is so coo_l, she thought to herself, then remembering why she was up here she looked down. The giant Darkside's head was right under her, this was her chance. Flying down, she whistled to get his attention. Looking up, he started to turn around crushing a house, that just a moment ago a family ran out of. This flared her anger, into blind rage. Flying down, she front flipped to give herself more momentum, and drop kicked the Darkside in the face. A shiver ran down all the way through the Darkside to the ground, the force of her kick driving the Darkside on its knees. Flying up, she saw that she had literally put a dent into his face. She had taken care of the easy part, now she had to make him disappear. But where to start. She had plenty of time now that it couldn't see, but how to hit it to get rid of it. Summoning her Keyblade, she flew at it. Dodging its hands as the creature grabbed the air around his head, still looking for its face.

"You wanted to fight!" she yelled, "Well here's your fight!" throwing the Keyblade like a spear it flew through the air and hit with a thunk. It got to where it was supposed to go , but all it did was get stuck in its head._ Okay_ she thought _not what I was hoping for_. Finally its face popped back out, and it directed its attention back to her. Swinging its hand, it caught her off guard, and grabbed her.

"Oof!?" she cried as the wind got knocked out of her, feeling like she had been hit by a brick wall. It was painful, not only physically, but pridefully too. After just getting awesome new found strength and a cool set of wings, she was captured. _How am I going to get out of this _she thought to herself, while trying to wiggle out. There was no way out of it, so while wondering to herself what to do now she didn't notice the figure on the other side of the Darkside's big fat head.

"Grrrrr! let me go." she said again trying to push aganst the giant hand holding her. What was this thing going to do with her now. Looking back at it, it really was to stupid to figure out what to do with her. That's when it started groan, it had been looking at her, but now seemed distracted by something else. And as it was turning, its head suddenly exploded, darkness vaporizing around the area. With no head, the body forgot about her letting her go and started looking for something it would never find again. Where its head had been was a person, flying like she was with wings, but instead of angel white feathered wings, these were gigantic jet black bat wings. But what caught her attention was the person with the wings. It was Sora and he looked really pissed off. Flying to him she saw that wasn't the only thing different about him, his arms all the way up to his elbows were covered in fur, and his fingers claws. His legs, all the way up to his knees, were also covered in fur, his feet bursting out of his shoes with clawed toes. His hair on his head was now much longer making the spike droop a bit, and even though she couldn't see them, she guessed that his incisors were sharp as well. Altogether with his good looks and piercing eyes, he was truly frightening.

"S-Sora, did you do that" Kairi asked him, but he didn't seem to notice her and instead he flew down to the neck of the, still confused Darkside. The neck was now a stub of where the head used to be, flying down Sora hovered over it for a bit before he punched the stub.

It was like the Darkside was turned into a pancake, it had immediately flattened out to the enormous power of that punch. Soon the darkness dissipated and the heart floated up into the sky, leaving what was left with the destruction in the town. Sora was just flying there in place, staring at the place were the Darkside had dissipated, he looked somewhat...disappointed? Flying down to him, he didn't seem to notice her until she touched his shoulder and told him to fly down with her. By now everyone that had been resting was fully recovered and were in awe of the two floating down. When they finally reached the ground they were immediately surrounded by their friends, full of questions and amazement from the battle.

"How did you guys get so strong, that was incredible?" Yuffie asked.

"Where did you get the wings?" Donald asked a bit ruffled .

"I don't really know" Kairi said answering. And looking to Sora and Riku for aid. Sora was still a bit dazed looking, so Riku answered her call.

"Okay lets let these two relax."Riku said said pushing everyone back a bit, "They just saved all our asses, right Sora." he finished punching him in the shoulder...that's when Sora lost it.

His head shot up and he grabbed Riku by the neck, lifting him up in the air like he was nothing. Immediately everyone was in battle mode with their weapons pointed at Sora, who seemed not to notice them. He was mumbling something that no one could hear, when his other hand rose up in a fist aimed toward the struggling Riku.

"Sora! What are you doin!?" Goofy said to him, "Riku's not any danger, he's your friend."

"Yeah, Sora this isn't funny" Kairi said grabbing his fist and trying to pull it down.

Looking around, Sora finally let Riku down, where he started coughing and gasping for air. Again Sora looked around. Then looking to Kairi, she saw something flash in his dead looking eyes, and he started to walk toward her. This was getting out of hand. If this went on any longer, Sora might be a bigger danger to everyone, than all the heartless and that Darkside so she did something she wished she didn't have to do. She slapped him across the face.

"STOP IT!" she yelled at him.

It was quiet for awhile, everyone was in a stunned silence at what she had done. Sora's face was still turned away from hers from the force of the slap. Then he slowly turned toward her. She knew in that instant that there was something else affecting Sora. He had never given her a dirty look ever, but his eyes now looked like they were going to burn holes right through her. He was angrier than she had ever seen him, and it looked like he was about to hurt her, but before he had the chance to, hysterical laughter pealed through the air.

" YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Its a success, it was a total success!" They heard the laughing voice saying, looking around they found where it was coming from.

He was this weird looking guy with slicked back black hair, a thin face with a big chin, and a small pencil mustache , and glasses just to big. He look like some weird mad scientist, which turned out is what he was.

" Success, success, success, Successsssssssssssssssssss!" he sang, "They were right to choose this one, he works perfectly!" he yelled to them in another fit of laughter.

"Who are you!" yelled Donald.

"He is professor Gilder." said a familiar malevolent voice, to only Sora and Kairi, "And he was here for experimental observation, and I'm here to get you to get your quest started Sora, but to do that we need to leave here," she said looking to Kairi, "Its time to go." she said snapping her fingers, and then everything went black.


	4. Waking and Training

Disclaimer: I'll eat my sisters hat (I ain't eating mine), if I somehow ended up owning Kingdom Hearts.

_NOTE: this is Naruto Shippuden, not regular Naruto. Have to keep updated on Naruto you know. This is based in a time when there is no trouble happening, and will in no way have any part with what is going on in the actual Naruto Shippuden story line._

In the Hidden Leaf village of Konoha there was excitement, due to recent peacefulness (lack of Akatsuki activity) there was going to be a tournament for ninjas to go one on one with each other to decide who was the best. It was supposed be a friendly competition between village and with how peaceful it seemed, it looked like it would be that way. But all that changed when the girl with the Auburn hair showed up.

...

The day had started out normal like any other with the people going about their day, vendor's selling products, and children playing in the streets. The sky was clear, and the sun was shining warmly and a nice breeze in the air.

It was peaceful.

But then came the sound. It started out as a low whistle that could be heard throughout the entire village, but nobody paid attention to. As it grew in pitch, people began to look around them for the source, but found nothing, and the sound kept growing. Now it was at the point were everyone was looking around as the noise continued on, and as the sound began to hurt their ears, it suddenly stopped. Everyone waited, but after 5 minutes of nothing, everyone shrugged at the strange phenomenon. But then it happened. A loud crack sounded and a pulse of blue energy spread across sky as something broke through the atmosphere. It shot over the village, even getting close enough to for the force of it passing to knock people over. Breaking through the the wall surrounding the village a large boom sounded as it broke through the trees and landed in the forest.

The Hokage quickly sent out the Anbu black ops to check it out, and sent regular teams to calm the citizens. Arriving outside the village, they followed the path of destruction of uprooted trees and destroyed boulders. Reaching the the landing site, the found a giant crater spread before them, all the trees were burnt to a crisp and the ground was scorched at well. Lying in the middle of the crater, was the sizzling remains of a meteor, reduced to a pile of smoking rubble.

To all the Anbu, it looked to be just a regular meteor strike and decided to go back and report to the Hokage. But just as they were about to leave, a piece of the rubble began to shift around. Immediately the group held still, kunai out just in case something attacked. As they continued to wait, the rubble shifted more, when something pale reached out.

It was a hand.

_?_

Meanwhile, a figure in a black coat (organization XIII style) was by the tournament sign ups and behind him was an impatient blond haired boy telling him to hurry up. As the figure walked away he took out a small notebook and looked at the two people he was supposed to look for, one was the boy behind him and the other was a girl that he'd seen signing up earlier. If all went well he would get these two.

_..._

It was a girl they had found. That was the Anbu's report, and still the Hokage had a hard time believing it, but when she arrived at the holding cell, that was what she found lying there. Looking through the window, she saw a beautiful girl, her long Auburn hair reached to her waist around her slender body. She wore a type of pink outfit that stopped her thighs, and a strange pair of shoes. She slept there quietly on the bed they had put in there for her and that was the way she had been for 2 days, just sleeping there.

"Has she stirred at all?" The Hokage asked turning to the doctor on call for the girl.

"No, but we believe that she will wake soon..." The doctor answered, "But there are some things that have been bothering me since she got here, besides the way she arrived here."

"What is it?" The Hokage asked curious by what else was strange about the girl.

"Well for one she didn't experience any burns from the Meteor, assuming that she was hit by it, or came with it, she should have fried to a crisp." the excitement evident in the doctor's voice. "And when they pulled her out from the rubble, she was completely unharmed. Every bone in her body should be shattered, but she doesn't even have a bruise. By all means, she should be dead, which does bring me to the last issue...Does she seem alive to you?" the doctor asked.

"Besides the fact that she's not awake yet, of course she does." The Hokage said confounded by the question. "She's breathing isn't she."

"Yes she is, but she probably doesn't need to." the doctor said.

"How so?"

"She doesn't have a heartbeat."

"...That's not possible." The Hokage said incredulously.

"Your right, but this girl seems to be defying that. We checked to see if she had any drugs in her system that would slow her heart rate down, but found nothing. She's just...dead, but at the same time she's not." And as the doctor said this, the girl shifted slightly.

"...Interesting." The Hokage said a small smile splayed on her lips. "You can go Doctor, I'm going to personally take care of this matter."

"As you wish ma'am." the doctor said and left. And just at the right time as well, because it seemed the girl was waking.

...

_'...Whats happening?' _the girl thought. She had been floating in blissful nothing for what seemed like forever, and felt like what could only be described as the purest sense of inner peace. But then she felt something pull her, and then she was no longer floating, but laying down on something. And the warm, peaceful feeling left her. '_Where am I?' _she wondered again. Opening her eyes, she found herself lying on a cot in small gray room, the chair next to her occupied by someone turned away from her. A bit dazed and confused as to where she was exactly, she sat up and and groaned at the stiffness in her bones. Hearing her move, the person in the chair next to her turned to reveal a blond haired women wearing a green jacket over a white tunic, in the middle of her forehead was a purple diamond tattoo. When the women didn't say anything the girl pushed herself up against the headboard of the cot. And turning back to the woman she saw the woman giving her a cold stare. And after an uncomfortable silence, the woman finally spoke.

"So you finally awake. We were starting to get worried there for a bit that you wouldn't." the lady said, her changing from cold stare to a warm greeting. "My name is Lady Tsunade and I have to say, you've caused us quite a few problems."

"I have?" The girl said speaking up for the first time, her soft voice filled with fear.

"You mean you don't remember what happened?" Tsunade asked.

"No, I don't remember anything...did I do something bad?" the girl said worried.

"No! Nothing we couldn't handle." Tsunade said quickly. " But do you remember anything?"

The girl was about to answer when there was a knock at the door and a girl with pink hair walked into the room with a tray of food.

"I brought the food you asked for Ma'am." the girl said, but then noticed the sleeping girl was up, took a step back out the door, "I'm sorry, I didn't think-."

"No your fine Sakura," Tsunade said stopping her. "This will be perfect, come on in."

"Yes Ma'am." the girl said obediently coming back in."

Taking the tray from the pink haired girl, Tsunade placed it on the girls lap, to which a low growl escaped the girls stomach. But before the girl dug in, she looked back to Tsunade for confirmation. '_At least she has manners'_, Tsunade thought, '_though she didn't need my permission to eat._

" I have to say, I'm not surprised that you might not remember what happened, but can you tell me what you do know?" Tsunade said as the girl

"Ah, yes I was Sakura, I want you to take charge of this girl until the tournament is started," she said " her name is... what was your name again."

"My name is," the girl was answering when she stopped herself. What was her name? "its um..."

"You mean you can't remember your name either?"

"I Just can't seem to..." the girl said struggling to think. But just as she was about to give up, a letter popped into her mind. "It's...K...a...i...r...i...I think my name is Kairi."

"Well that's what we're going to have to go off of for now." Tsunade said with a sigh. "Is there anything you do remember at all?"

"...No." Kairi said after awhile.

"Hmm, it seems you have a bad case of amnesia, so we'll give you some time to recover your memory, but the fact that you remember your name is good," Tsunade said, then looking back to Sakura she said "I have get to back to helping the tournament preparations, and I can't stay here with this girl anymore. Maybe if you take care of her, take her out and about the village, maybe she can regain her memory, but the moment she does, you have to report in."

"Yes lady Tsunade." Sakura said walking over to Kairi. "Please come with me Kairi, we'll see the town maybe get something to eat."

When she exited, she heard Lady Tsunade say one more thing to Sakura before they left. "I have people watching you two, just in case."

?

Things looked calm from where he stood, but the truth was this world was probably one of the most deadly of all the worlds. That's what made getting Kairi back hard, not only did he have to protect her, but he also had to wait before he could be with her again. Time and patience. His orders were if he was going to make himself, he would have to make it to where everyone in the village saw it. And he knew a way to do it, but before he would do that he was going to have lunch with someone he met earlier. And by the looks of the two girls walking out of the Hokage's office, they were headed that way too. He was going to meet with Kairi there, and then the plan would go into action.

So jumping of the building, he headed toward the place where his new friend was at.

_..._

Walking with Sakura she learned that she was a medical ninja, and that she was in a team called team Kakashi or also called team 7. Her partner was a some blond haired block head (as she called him sometimes) named Naruto, and she had two other partners one was Kakashi, but she didn't say who the other one was. She also learned that she was in a village called the Hidden Leaf (or Konoha for short). They learned as the walked that the people seemed to gawk at Kairi, as it was said she was found in the crater with long auburn hair and a beautiful face.

"So where are we going," Kairi asked stepping around another person who was still staring at her.

"We're going to go meet up with Naruto, and get some food" she said, as they rounded a corner, "its just up ahead" she said pointing to a little shop with drapes in front of the stand.

There seemed to be two people already there laughing at an unheard joke as they passed through the drapes. She saw the boy that was probably Naruto in an orange and black jump suit or whatever it was he was wearing. And the other boy was a spikybrown haired boy in a baggy pants and a black shirt/ coat ( didn't know what to call it with the hood and the armor and all that), he also had a tattoos on his neck and forearm. Surprisingly he looked familiar to her, but she couldn't remember from where.

"Hey Naruto," she said taking a seat next to him.

"Yo." Naruto said after slurping up some ramen, then look at her companion, "Who's she?"

"This is kairi, I'm in charge of taking care of her for awhile, by lady Tsunade's orders."

"Too bad," he said nonchalantly,then looking back to kairi,"Sorry 'bout that, but there's a tournament coming up and we're all training to get ready."

"Yeah Naruto, eating ramen with... who are you" she asked the boy.

"Sora" he answered before getting back to his own ramen.

"Right, as I was saying, eating ramen with Sora is not training."

"Hey we met up at the sign ups. We started talking and he told me he was a traveler and that he had fought in some major battles, he said he could probably give me some new tricks to pull out of my sleeves." Naruto said defensively.

"We might as well join you after we eat" Sakura said before ordering two bowls of ramen, "If that's okay with you?" she asked Kairi.

"Yeah that's fine, maybe I can remember something and also learn some ways too fight" she said starring at her big bowl of ramen.

"Sounds good to me" Naruto said getting back to his ramen.

All the while, nobody noticed that Sora had been looking at Kairi with a glint in his eyes.

...

"Now what you want to do, to make that fire is to feel it building up in your chest, and then directing through your hand. But you have to do it right, you can't just think fire, you have to imagine it, and make it into a small ball in your hand." Sora said, "For example."

So taking a deep breathe, he aimed his hand towards a small tree. A ball of fire formed in his hand, taking a step back, he threw the fire like a baseball, hitting his target with a small explosion of fire, while Kairi, Sakura, and Naruto watched in awe.

"I never new you could do a ninjutsu, without a hand sign," Sakura said examining the tree, " But I guess there's a way if you can do it."

"Of course there are some things only some people can do, but maybe you guys can do it." Sora said trying to position Naruto, "Why not give it a shot."

But thirty minutes later, Kairi watched the unchanging failures that kept happening. So far Naruto had burnt himself several times and was currently trying to put out another fire on his clothes, and Sakura was trying to make her flame big enough to actually throw without it going out.

"Is there something else we try, see if can help us at all with this." Naruto said finally putting the small flame on his arm out.

"Well, maybe if your a little more desperate when doing it, then maybe you can do it" he said scratching his head thoughtfully, "But I'm afraid if we battle it might end up badly."

"No don't worry, I can take care of anything if something goes wrong, and since you've been in a lot of battles, I'd like to see what kind of battle it would be like against you" Sakura said.

"Well, maybe someday, but if you can take care of it then, we're going to need a goal of some kind" then looking at Kairi he smiled "How about a rescue mission, which in turn will require a damsel in distress, if that's all right with you." he said walking over to her.

"That's okay with me." she said getting up "If it can help them for their tournament I'd be happy to help." she said, and then turning to Sakura, "If that's okay with you."

Sakura thought about it for a bit. It was her, responsibility to watch Kairi, and putting her in the hands of someone she really didn't know. Plus Lady Tsunade, would be extremely angry if she lost track of her.

"I don't know, but if she's safe, and we don't lose her, I guess I'm fine with it." she said reluctantly

"I promise she'll be in good hands." Sora said with a sarcastic bow.

Sakura still had this itching feeling about the whole thing, but thinking other wise, "Alright then."

"Alright. Then lets get this started then," Sora said snapping his fingers.

_SAKURA_

The scenery around them started to shift and and deform into a completely different area. Now they seemed to be standing on a platform of stained glass. On the glass was a sky view image of the entire village and the mountains with the faces of the Hokage's. Everywhere else they looked though was complete darkness, the only light seemed to come from above the platform to far off to see where it came from.

"What is this place, is this some kind of genjutsu?" Sakura said looking around, and then she noticed someone was missing.

"This is the place where you can train and not have to worry if you destroy anything or anybody, not to say you will though." Sora said next to the two, "Now Sakura as you can see Kairi is not with us, she is here somewhere, but you and Naruto have to fight to get her. There will be a battle on each platform and every time you win, you'll go to a new level, and a little bit closer to Kairi."

"Alright then lets get this started"said Naruto getting in a battle stance in front of Sora.

He looked at both of them and then started to laugh, "Not a chance, your not battling me" he said wiping a fake tear.

"Well then who are we battling then?" Sakura asked.

Straightening up Sora pointed behind them , "You'll be battling them."

Looking back, there wasn't anything at first, but then dark pools started to appear and out of them came little black creatures with bright yellow eyes, twitching every which way. They looked harmless at first glance, but looking at their claws, if disregarded they could probably kill you. Looking back to Sora they saw that he had disappeared.

"They'll get stronger with each level," they heard him say from some far off place, "Oh and there are ten levels, so good luck." and then silence.

"Man, don't just leave us like that." Naruto said shaking his head and sighing.

"Nice friend of yours," Sakura said shaking her own head, "Yeah, just leave us with some weird creatures we don't even know about and expect us to battle them with no problem. Thank you so much."

And in the distant dark expanse, they heard him say, "Their called Heartless. Oh and your welcome."

"That was sarcasm!" she yelled back, only to be answered by his chuckling.

Turning back to the creatures, Naruto and Sakura looked at each other nodded and then ran towards their enemies.


	5. Crazy Train

**Author's Note: If you guys want to, send in some suggestions of what places or worlds I should write about Sora and Kairi going to, and I can see if I can make a couple chapters about it. So send in your suggestions, I take them seriously.**

**Nobody in particular**

"Pant..pant...pant. How many more levels are there?" Naruto huffed as he finished off the last heartless.

"Only one more" Sakura said in the same state as Naruto was, tired, but still willing to finish this. They had finally gotten the flame right and had the ability, to throw it, without it going out. It had proved to be very helpful do to the small amount of chakra it took, and how many enemy's it could take out in one blow. But Sora wasn't kidding about the Heartless getting stronger at each level, but he did forget to mention, that there would practically be hundreds of them at every level. But in the end it had helped them for the better. From the darkness they heard Sora again.

"Congratulations! You've finally made it to the last level, and you've also gotten the fire to appear for you right. So to help you with this last level I'm going to cure you of your wounds." he said. Out of nowhere a sparkling green light showered over them and they instantly felt better.'_I'm going to ask him if he can teach me how to do that instant healing thing_' Sakura thought to herself. Medical ninja couldn't even heal a broken arm completely for at least a couple hours and without them using all there chakra up, but he just healed all their wounds without any problem. Now waiting, they saw stairs to another platform slowly appeared. Looking to each other, they both nodded and started up the stairs, knowing that the hardest opponent yet awaited them. After reaching the last step, they saw Sora and Kairi standing at the other end of the platform clapping.

"Well done" Sora said stepping up to them, "Are you ready for your final level?"

"Yeah we are" said Naruto taking a stance, "All the other levels were to easy."

"Well then." Sora chuckled, "I guess you are ready." then turning to Kairi "Ready for what we planned?"

Nodding, Kairi stepped back and closed her eyes and put her hand together. "Blizzaga" she said.

Suddenly the air chilled and grew colder and where Kairi stood on the platform ice started to form. As the ice formed, it started to crawl up her legs and covered her body. More and more it grew and when it stopped Kairi was frozen in the middle of an ice block.

"Now here's where the Damsel in distress come into play." said Sora, "You have to beat the final enemy to save her, but you also have to use what I taught you to get her out of that block of ice."

"We get that, but where is the enemy?" Sakura said looking around.

"Just a moment he'll be here" he said walking into were the light was centered, "Ah, here he comes now."

Looking around they didn't see any body coming, but then Sora whistled to them and pointed to his feet. All there was, was his shadow, but there was something off. It seemed as if it wasn't even flat to the ground, but more half 3D like. Then Sora lifted his hand, and so did his shadow, and then he made a pushing motion with his hand. And so did his shadow, except his shadow actually pushed itself off the ground. The shadow then proceeded to get up without Sora moving at all. When it had finally gotten up, it was a spitting image of Sora except it was made of darkness.

"Naruto, Sakura, meet Anti me and guess what, you have to battle this handsome devil." Sora said as he disappeared into the darkness, "Good luck." and then silence.

"Well he did say _he_ wouldn't be battling us, and this technically is not him, as more as _his_ shadow." said Sakura observantly.

"Either way its still going to be an awesome battle." Naruto said sounding really excited "Lets GO!" he yelled running forward, kunai knife in hand, he slashed at the dark anti Sora.

It was cut in half by the kunai, but then it reformed and grabbed the kunai. Naruto kept trying to pull it out of shadows hand, but the more he pulled, the more it sucked the knife into the shadows hand. Finally, Naruto gave in, let go, and jumped back, and watched as his kunai was sucked the rest of the way into the Anti Sora. But then it appeared on his index finger, curved and sharp now one with his claw.

"What the heck?" Naruto said bewildered.

"We can't use our tools, we can only use Jutsu." Sakura said throwing her own kunai to the side.

"I can see that Sakura." Naruto said through ground teeth, "Okay then how bout' this, Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Out appeared three more Naruto's. But before they could attack, the creature lunged for them, attacking one of the clones with its kunai claw and making it disappear in a cloud of smoke. Again it lunged for them, but as it was about to reach them it froze in midair and dissipated in a dark cloud of smoke. A snapping and cracking sound was heard, and suddenly Kairi's ice shattered, letting her free. Confused they all looked around as the scenery began to shift again.

"What?" they all said in unison. And then just like everything else, the stained glass from under them was gone and they fell through screaming into the darkness.

...

They had only been falling for a couple seconds, the darkness passing by them continuously, and un-ending. But then just as suddenly as they had fallen into the darkness, they then suddenly reappeared back in the forest where they had started, landing hard on the ground.

"Oof, that hurt." Naruto said flopping onto his back.

"What happened?"Sakura said sitting up and rubbing the back of her neck.

"No idea. It all happened so fast." Kairi said staying still, deciding that she would rather not get up and feel the inevitable back pain.

"What the heck happened Sora? Why did you stop us?" Naruto said looking for him, but looking around, he was nowhere to be found. Then they heard a small twig break. Turning, they all expected to see Sora, instead the saw...

"Yo." the stranger with the silver hair said with a small wave. To Kairi , she guessed he was smiling, since his mouth nose and one of his eyes were covered up by a mask and his head band. He seemed to be their superior, represented by the green vest he was wearing, but by the way he greeted them and the fact he was reading some sort of cheesy romance novel made her question it at first.

"Ah, Kakashi sensei, what are you doing here?" asked Naruto standing up, and helping Kairi and Sakura up.

"Well, I just happened to be walking by, when I saw you guys lying on the ground." he said looking back to his book "So as I was coming over to check on you, this appeared out of thin air. It had your names on it." he finished lifting up a letter.

Walking over, Naruto took the letter and showed it to Sakura. Taking it, she saw it was addressed to all three of them, but it didn't say who it was from.

"First are training falls out from under us, and now we're receiving letters." Sakura said confused. "Whats next?"

When she opened the letter, an image of Sora appeared on the paper.

_Sorry to finish our little training session so soon, but when I looked at the time I remembered I had to meet someone else._ He said from the image, his face grinning stupidly. It seemed strangely familiar to Kairi, but again she couldn't remember from where. _But I'm sure if this meeting goes well, I might get to watch you guys in the tournament. Plus there was something else I wanted to test out. But no guarantees. So with that, I say 'TTFN' ,ta ta for now' _then the image and the paper burned up.

"Well that was weird." Kakashi said.

"You have no idea." Sakura and Kairi said simultaneously.

"So who was that exactly?" Kakashi asked.

"That was Sora, we met when I signed up for the tournament, and he offered me some ramen and he also offered to teach me some new stuff." Naruto said somewhat sadly, but then perked up "You wanna see?"

"Maybe later, but right now the Hokage has called for us all to meet her in her office."

"Why?"

"I'm guessing it's about her." he said pointing to Kairi "By the way, we haven't been introduced yet have we, I'm Hatake Kakashi of squad 7, and you?"

"I'm Kairi and I'm not entirely sure who I am." she said bringing her hand out, and shaking his.

"Well, good meeting you, we should probably head over."

"Sure thing." Naruto said. "Maybe we can show yo-."

BOOM! Suddenly the earth began to shake, and the sky seemed blinding. A tree they were standing next to was fell over, and another one seemed to be swallowed by the earth. Running out of the Forrest area, the sky was blinding. When the light finally cleared out, a giant circular diagram, that looked like some kind of summoning circle, was in the sky. As they kept watching, the diagram started to spin, and as it did, fire started shooting out the middle.

"Is this normal, here?" Kairi asked. Looking to Kakashi and Sakura.

"No," was the solemn answer she got. Whatever it was it looked really dangerous. "This is Just like before." Kakashi said looking to the sky, "ll hurry to the Hokage, Naruto and Sakura you take Kairi somewhere safe, this might be about her."

And with that Kakashi left.

"We have to get away from that thing in the sky." Naruto said taking Kairi's arm , "Get on my back so we can run faster." nodding Kairi climbed on his back.

"Where are we going to go?" Sakura asked as they started running through streets.

"Well there's this waterfall that me and the pervy sage would train by. "Naruto said after thinking about it.

"Alright...Hey wait a minute! You mean the one where a lot of girls like to swim at." Sakura said giving him a questioning look, as they turned down another street.

"N-no, what might make you think that." Naruto said quickly, "Does it really matter right now?" He said jumping over a fallen barrel. All around them was chaos, people were screaming and pointing at the sky as all around them the earth continued to shake and tremble. Trees fell over, plates shattered, people tripped over one another, kids began crying and buildings shook. It was chaos. There were other ninja around them trying to guide, or calm people down, but they seemed to be just as frightened at what was happening as everyone else was. Above them, the sky still had that strange diagram in the sky, fire still shooting out the middle, and somehow causing all the chaos. Then the sky broke out in another blinding light, and this time it came with a screeching sound. Stopping, they looked up and saw something was coming out of the middle, but with the fire spitting out of the middle, the only thing obvious to them was that it seemed to be metal of some sort.

"Now would be the time to run faster." Kairi said reminding them that they had stopped.

As they began running again, they hightailed it down several more streets, passing even more destruction and fleeing people, their destination still far from them. As they got onto what looked like the main road in the village, their was another blast of light, and suddenly the earth shaking and the screeching sound stopped.

'_Do I dare look back'_ thought Kairi trying not to, but curiosity got the bet of her and she gave in. What she saw at first confused her, was it just the way the light was angled, or was she actually going crazy over everything else. She saw it, but her mind couldn't seem to comprehend how ridiculous the thing she was seeing truly was. It just defied several of the laws of nature, she was sure of it, even as dumb as it looked. It was so off, she had to look again and rub her eyes to make sure.

"Guys, unless you want to be road kill, run faster!" she yelled.

"Whys that?" Naruto asked.

"Don't question me, just run faster and don't look back." which of course they did anyways. And what they saw made them run much faster.

The metal object that had been coming out of the diagram had finally pulled the rest of itself out. It was a train. And for a second it just fell, but with a puff of smoke from its stack, it suddenly went from falling , to flying. And it was headed towards them. But to make the situation even stranger, when another puff of smoke came from the stack, the smoke surrounded the entire engine, and when it emerged, it was on fire.

...

For Kairi, her first day waking up seemed to be a strange one. It is no fun being carried when the carrier is running, and even more un-fun when the carrier is a ninja running for your lives. And when he is running from a flying Berkshire steam engine (think of the polar express train) that is on fire. Its uncomfortable, but usually you would be to scared out of your mind to notice.

"Where exactly are we running to!"she yelled over the scream of the train.

"I'm think'n, just give me a sec!" Naruto yelled, then looking ahead he got an idea "lets see how fast this thing can turn!"

Running up to a T intersection, they turned right and stopped to watch. They were lucky. Apparently it didn't have the best turning capabilities, because it clipped the building beside them and flew upward into the air before it hit the building in front of it. It was strange watching it fly, as if it weren't already strange that there was a flying train, but even though it flew the wheels still turned, as if it were still on train tracks.

'_Yes, now to make our escape' _Kairi thought to herself.

"I can run from here." she said getting down "We can get outta here and hide somewhere underground before it turns around, and come back after us." Unfortunately that wasn't going to work out.

Naruto and Sakura took off running, but just before she could move, something wrapped itself around her legs, stopping her from running. Looking down she saw chains wrapped around her legs and to top it off, a lock appeared on it, as if to show she wasn't going anywhere. She began pulling at the chain even though she knew it wouldn't do anything, but still she had to try. But now the train was turning and was headed back for her. '_Crap crap crap crap crap! '_ she kept thinking to herself, as she pulled on the chains.

"Come on Kairi, that things coming back for a second shot!"Naruto yelled over his shoulder over the oncoming noise.

"Ya know, I wish I could, but I'm a little tied up right now don't ya think." she said sarcastically pointing to her legs. The train was now completely turned around when they ran back to her, and started trying to pull her out. They all knew they wouldn't get her out, so by the time the train was halfway back they got into a fighting stance.

"This'll probably break every bone in our bodies, but if Naruto uses Rasengan and I use my strength, I think we'll be able to stop it." Sakura said to Kairi reassuringly.

"Are you crazy, what about the tournament, what about your lives!" she yelled at them.

"Don't worry, we do this kind of stuff on a regular basis." Naruto said grinning back at her. For some reason there was some kind of familiarity in it, and it calmed her.

"But why are you doing this for me!? You barely know me, my life shouldn't matter to you!" she cried.

"Shut Up!" Naruto yelled at her. "Yeah we don't know you very well, but so what. You seem like a nice person to me, and besides, how am I gonna be Hokage if I can't protect people from flying flaming trains. This'll be good practice in the future."

"Uhh...stupid ninja."

Looking back to the train, it seemed to have sped up and was closing in on them. Looking at each other Naruto and Sakura quickly high fived and faced the danger, ready to accept whatever fate was coming.

But it seemed fate had different plans.

Out of nowhere a figure clad in a hooded black coat jumped in front of them. As the train drew nearer, the hooded stranger brought his hand up and within second, the train and his hand connected. Of course there were tons of sparks and a horrible screeching sound filled the air as the cars of the train suddenly stopped, but the stranger didn't seem to notice, he wasn't even looking at it he was just staring at her. His face was blocked by some kind of dark veil, but somehow he/she seemed familiar (added the /she, it might be a he or it could be a she, only I know hahahahaha). The train groaned and creaked at the fact it was losing a strength war, and the stranger still seemed not to notice it. Finally looking to the train he grabbed it with his other hand and threw the train back at the weird summoning circle in the sky. On collision there was a sharp clap of what was like thunder, and then a huge explosion, a giant blinding sphere of fire opened up in the sky. And in the instant it happened, it all seemed to disappear.

"What the hell." the trio said in awe. This guy had just stopped and throw a flying train like it was nothing. Oh the day seemed to just keep getting stranger and stranger.

After a few seconds of silence the stranger turned toward them and seemed to sigh when he looked them over. A few more seconds passed, everyone still in a stunned silence. Finally, the stranger walked passed Naruto and Sakura and stopped in front of Kairi Reaching into a pocket he/she pulled out a letter and handed it to her. Taking it, she saw it had her name on the front. Looking up she saw the stranger was walking away.

"Wa-wait!" she called out taking a step forward, then remembering the chains she looked down to see they were lying around her feet. Looking up again, the stranger disappeared into a black portal and was gone.


	6. Anger and Sadness

**If you could, tell me what my story is like, I live on your reviews and so far I'm starving.**

**p.s. : I also looked back on my writing from when I first started this and I have to say, I wrote like crap, but I hope I have been doing better.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned either Naruto or kingdom hearts, I would be magnificently rich and probably wouldn't even be writing this to you ( be happy I am).**

_Letter to Kairi_

_Dear Kairi,_

_I'm surprised at how fast you have made some new friends, though you were always one to attract people to you. Like me for instance. But moving on, I am an old friend of yours that you've known since childhood, and has saved you from danger several times. Unfortunately through circumstances, I wasn't able to save you from one danger that changed us both, for better or worse, I'm not sure. I just wanted to let you know that there are people out there that know you and miss you dearly. At one time you saved me with a letter, and I hope that it may save you to, so I also sent the one that saved me. And I may as well tell you this now, just so you know. I love you, always have, and forever will._

_Sincerely, your friend and protector forever and always_

_..._

_Tsunade_

"What happened out there kakashi!" Tsunade yelled from her desk.

So far things had been going fine, or as fine as it could get. She had left Kairi in Sakura's capable hands, and had put Kakashi as their watch person, but then things started to go wrong. According to Kakashi, they had just met up with Naruto and that other boy at the ramen shop and everything seemed fine, but the moment they left, they disappeared. All they did was take one step out, and suddenly they weren't there, he couldn't even their chakra. After searching for an hour or so, their chakra suddenly reappeared suddenly, but at the edge of the forest outside of the village. Tsunade at the time had been doing her paperwork when all hell had broken loose, and then there were reports of flaming flying trains. Kakashi had then come back telling they had been training with some strange kid, and right when he disappears the apocalypse appears. Now he stood before waiting for new orders, the situation outside done and over with when the train was suddenly thrown back into the diagram in the sky.

"Bring that girl back here, I have a feeling this is being caused by her." Tsunade ordered, her anger still at full power. "I let her go since she had amnesia and maybe letting her out would bring something to her, but this is ridiculous, it hasn't even been a full day and somethings gone wrong."

"Right."

"And one more thing, get her here without causing anymore problems, this tournament was already hanging over pins and needles, I don't need anymore problems to deal with."

"Yes ma'am. he answered, and then left.

Turning back to face her window, she looked out to the village. There were still people who were in need of calming and there were building who had taken some damage from the energy blasts from that diagram. '_If this is being caused by that girl I wanna know why'_ she thought to herself , _'I knew it was questionable letting her go like that, but now I know what I really need to do_

_..._

_Kairi_

"Well I still don't remember anything, but at least I know someone's out there for me." Kairi said brightly as she, Sakura and Naruto went to meet with the Hokage.

"Do you think that guy that gave it to you was him, or just the delivery boy?" Naruto said looking at the letter himself.

"Maybe." she answered thinking about the last part of the letter, whoever it was must have been in pain for not being able to save her if he confessed to her. But still it brightened her up a little.

"I can say that this letter might even have swooned me if it was mine." Sakura said doing a sarcastic faint.

"Well I sure feel swooned, but also sorta curious as to who loves me?" she said flipping the letter over to see if she was missing anything. "I mean, I wish I could get my memory back, cuz then I would obviously know who."

"We'll just have to figure that out won't we." said a familiar voice that spooked all of them. It came from around the corner, and walking around they saw it was Kakashi.

"Kakashi sensei, did you get to the old lady." Naruto said casually putting his hands behind his head.

"If you mean the Hokage, then yes, and she wants to see you all immediately." he said with a serious tone.

...

_after walking to the Hokages office_

"Sakura, even though its only been 1 day with this girl, problems seem to appear around every corner for her. So I'm taking her back into my care for now, you and Naruto have that tournament tomorrow, so focus on that." the Hokage said to the three.

"What kind of problems exactly?" said Naruto almost innocently.

"For one she was found in the crater of a meteorite that landed a few days ago. Secondly the giant diagram and the flaming train, caused mass hysteria. And thirdly it looks like someone is trying to hurt her."

"We go through stuff like that everyday." Naruto said pointedly.

"Not her." the Hokage said pointing at Kairi.

They all seemed to be talking about her even though she was there right in front them, and it was kinda annoying.

"I've called an interrogator to come and look through her mind in a few minutes to see if we can bring back her memories, or see if she is hiding anything in her head." the Hokage said finally looking at her, "Unless she's remembered something."

They all seemed to stare at her and it was starting to get uncomfortable, Sakura walked in front of Kairi and grabbed a hold of her shoulders "Kairi, if you know anything, tell us now."

She was really starting to not like this situation and moved out of Sakura's grip "I don't remember anything, I swear."

The door behind her opened and a man wearing a weird mask walked in, "You called for a mind sweep." he said looking to the Hokage.

"Unfortunately yes." the Hokage said looking sadly at Kairi, "I'm sorry Kairi, but it's for the safety of the village."

The man walked closer behind her.

The room seemed to get much smaller, things were just to close to her " Please I don't remember anything. Just leave me alone!" she said placing her hands over her head as if it would keep them away. She Started to back away, but then she backed into the man with the mask, and before she could turn , he placed both of his hand on her temples. She could feel a strange presence enter her mind, and she didn't like the feel of it.

"Please! Leave me alone!" she cried, only to have her words fall on deaf ears. Sakura and Naruto both looked like they wanted to help, but it seemed like something held them back from saving her.

She had started to cry a little, but still no one moved to help her. She couldn't stand it anymore '_please someone help' _she started crying in her head.

_Punch him_

It was some strange voice she heard,_ s_he looked up to see if any of them had said it, but they were all looking away. She didn't know who said it, but at this point it seemed like a good idea. With quick movement, she jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow and escaped his grip. Turning around she drew her arm back and with all she had in her, she yelled " I said leave me ALONE!" and punched him.

Time seemed to move slower as the punch made contact. The guy didn't even try to avoid the hit, to him, she was just a weak looking girl. But instead of a weak hit, as everyone else had expected, he was hit with so much force that he flew through the wall, out the building and hit the mountain behind.

Shocked silence. It was a surprise to them all, at how much power she had hid from them. But that was only the start of their problems, because something had awakened inside Kairi. An anger that she could feel growing inside. And it felt good.

Turning back to the shocked three, they saw her change as well, for her blue eyes changed to a bloody red.

_Kakashi_

"Well, maybe I can get back to my book now." Kakashi said walking out of the Hokage's building. He had just walked past the arch in the gate, when suddenly there was a loud crash behind him. Looking back, he couldn't see behind the building, but the large cracks that were spreading throughout the rest of the mountain face told some of the story. And he didn't have to wait long to see what had caused it, because a few seconds later, the front half of the building exploded.

"There seems to be no peace for me at all today." he said to himself as he dodged flying shrapnel.

The Hokage Naruto and Sakura jumped out of the smoke and dust billowing from the building, but not surprisingly the new girl, Kairi didn't. But she soon appeared out of the new hole in the building, looking a lot different. She no longer looked like the beautiful timid looking girl he had seen before. Now she had a feral look about her, her eyes had turned to a deep colored red, and in her hands was a long curved scythe.

Still beautiful, but extremely deadly.

_Sakura_

"Lady Tsunade!" Sakura cried urgently checking her teacher. When Kairi lost it, she had quickly attacked the Hokage slashing her with just her nails. She had just missed her face, but still hot a deep cut on the Hokage's arm. After that the scythe had appeared and she had changed completely.

Ninjas started to appear around them like a protective barrier, including Kakashi sensei, and the Ambu black ops had now surrounded Kairi. This didn't seem to bother her though, in fact she smiled in anticipation.

"Whatcha gonna do, huh! I already wounded your Hokage, what do you think you can do!" she had definitely lost it. This didn't sound like the regular Kairi. But they had tried to look through her mind.

"Tch!" The Hokage didn't want to get her people hurt, but it would be even more dangerous not to take action,"Take her out, but be careful, she's extremely dangerous!" The Hokage yelled out.

"Lady Tsunade, wait a minute!" Sakura pleaded, "The only reason she like this is because we provoked her, maybe if we calm her down-"

"HAH!" with a sweep of her scythe she cut through the air, and a few seconds later a giant gash was ripped into the ground in front of them. She may have missed, but whether if it was on purpose or not, the other ninja acted on impulse and attacked her.

Kunai flew at her from all angle, and it looked like she would be cut to shreds, but they knew better. Lifting the scythe up, she spun it at high speeds and knocked all of the kunai away. Unfortunately one of them had a small piece of paper attached to it and on contact with the scythe it exploded. Smoke filled the air, and all was quiet.

When the smoke cleared, they saw the scythe lying on the ground and a piece of Kairi's clothes fluttering in the wind.

"No." Sakura said to herself sadly.

"Humph. So someone does care." a voice said from above. Looking up they saw Kairi was flying in the air with a pair of angelic wings. Flying back to where she had stood before, she picked up her scythe and faced them. The smug look on her face almost erased the sadness Sakura had felt for her.

That's when Sora arrived. They didn't notice him until he walked up beside them and whistled at the destruction.

"Hey Naruto, Sakura, whats the party here all about?" he said so carefree.

"Sora, now's not the time." Sakura said urgently.

"Why not?" he asked acting clueless to the situation.

"Because we're drinking tea right now." Naruto said sarcastically, "What do you think!"

Sora caught his drift and decided to get serious,"What's the situation?"

Turning he pointed to Kairi, who was going at it with some other ninja. "That's the situation."

"We tried to interrogate Kairi by special means, she didn't agree with us, got really mad, and attacked." Sakura said.

"Hmm." he said thoughtfully surveying the scene above him. "I think I know what the problem is, if you let me through I can probably stop her." he said looking to the Hokage.

The Hokage was surprised by this strange visitor and looked him up and down, seeing if he was trustworthy or not, "And you are?"

"This is Sora, he's a friend we met, apparently he's been through some major battles in the past." Naruto explained quickly.

"Good enough, go!" the Hokage ordered.

_**...**_

Turning to the wreckage, Sora saw that Kairi had already taken out most of the black ops and was finishing the last one that jumped at her. Walking up he nimbly jumped up the wreckage, and over the bodies of fallen black ops. Landing on the roof of the Hokage's building, he now faced Kairi. She was stunning with her long hair, deadly look, and red eyes. A smile spread across her face when she noticed his presence, as if knowing something good were about to happen.

"Sora! Its so good to see you, do you want to fight to!" she said in a sweet, excited voice.

This made him smile in return. '_Sweet, but deadly'_ he thought to himself, '_Sweet, but deadly_'. "I'm sorry this is happening to you Kairi " he said taking a step forward. This seemed to excite her like she was getting what she wanted.

"So you do want to fight!" she said bringing her scythe back for the swing, "Well than you better not die!"

"Please stop Kairi." he said calmly as she ran up and swung her scythe for the kill.

"NO!" Naruto yelled.

Swish

"...Honestly Kairi. You can't even compare to me in your current state." Sora said dryly, the scythe blade in his hand. Kairi stood their shocked as she struggled over control of the weapon, wondering how he caught her blade when she was using her super strength. But after a couple seconds, Sora let go of the blade and waited for Kairi to strike again. But then she surprised them all when she let the the scythe clatter to the ground.

"...Huh?" Kairi said looking down she saw at the scythe. "Why did I do that?" she said looking up to Sora.

He walked over to her, and put a hand on her shoulder and with a sad look in his eyes said "Because you're frustrated at the fact the people you began to trust didn't help you. Because you feel like your all alone. But now you don't want to hurt people anymore." He then pulled her into a hug and held her there tight. She stood their in wonderment as she let him hug her, and noticed that she was crying. '_Why am I crying' _she thought as more tears overflowed her eyes. Something felt familiar about this, and then thinking back to the letter, she finally understood.

"You-" she started, and then she felt something jab her neck and she passed out. But right before she went completely out, she felt like someone kissed her on the forehead.


	7. For your information

**Hope you liked the last chapter, cuz this ones gonna get even better****. I know the ending of the last chapter was kinda cheesy and another part in this story may be cheesy. But hey, I got asked by a friend to write it like that.**

**Disclaimer: just as I am a famous actor, I also own Naruto and kingdom hearts...NOT!**

_Kairi_

_Voices, where are they coming from? _She thought to her self.

After she had blacked out, she had this feeling she was floating, but was to afraid to open her eyes. Now she had started to hear voices, and a delicious smell was wafting to her. It was tempting, and the smell passed her nose again and again. _I guess it wouldn't be to bad if I just tasted it _she thought opening her mouth. Instantly the smell stopped in front of her, it was like it wanted her to try it. Closer and closer it got, finally she tasted it on her tongue. Sweet warm delicious juice, it was so good, she drank heavily.

"That's enough Kairi." the voice said after awhile.

This made her freeze._ That voice, was it Sora's?_ Slowly she opened her eyes to see she was biting his wrist, blood slowly trickling down, and she realized she was still drinking.

"Uh, um … oh god." she said letting go. She found herself lying on a large white bed, the room was small and thinly decorated, but there was enough room for Sora to sit in the chair beside her, until she quickly wiped the blood off her face and scooted far away from him, trying to hide her face in disgust at what she'd just done. "Why did I-."

"Its sorta how you are." he interrupted, "It's how we both sorta are."

_This is really weird _she thought looking back to seem him wiping away the blood that had trickled down his wrist. His face looked as calm as when she had first met him, which seemed strange after what she had just done. She may not remember all her memories, but she was pretty sure that drinking blood wasn't perfectly normal. Looking back over, she saw him chuckling at her while he wiped up his arm, the smile on his face so familiar to her, but still unknown to her from where.

"What are you laughing at!?" She said angrily, "What I just did is...Unnatural!"

"To others it is, but not to us."

"What are you even saying!? What I just did was not normal! And what I did when I attacked those people, they probably think that I'm no better than a monster or somethi-!"

Before she could finish, Sora suddenly left his chair and suddenly appeared before her on the bed, his face so close she could feel his cool breath on her face. The color in his eyes couldn't seem to make up their mind as they kept switching between a deep blue and a strong orange color, but what she noticed the most about them was how fiercely they looked at her, as if they could burn right through her.

"Whatever you say and whatever you think." he began, his voice as powerful as his eyes, "You'll never be a monster in my eyes, no matter what happens. Ya hear me."

It took all her strength just to nod, the power in his voice calming her, the warm feeling in her chest, it all just blew her away. And so they sat still there , just looking into each others eyes, not caring whatever was going to happen. But all things must come to and end at some point and she looked away. Pulling the letter out of her one of her pockets she looked at it and warily handed it to him.

"Was it you who wrote this?" she asked.

He looked down at the letter and smiled, "You got it." he said , his face coming close to hers again. "Well I guess its time for you to remember, though it was fun getting to know you again."

"What?"

And then leading forward he brought her forehead to his, bringing forth an explosion of light and memories...

_Naruto_

It had already been a few days since the Kairi incident and those two still hadn't found them, and because of this it had been decided it would be best to delay the tournament, but now it was about to start. When Kairi attacked Sora, they had suddenly disappeared into this black vortex that left no trace of them. Now the whole village was an angry beehive searching for them to no avail. But now as Naruto was walking to grandma Tsunade's office, there was a shimmering in the air, and then a black vortex appeared in front of him.

"What the-." he began. But then a laughing Sora and Kairi came out.

"I swear, that was the funniest thing of ever heard." she said gasping for breathe. Then looking up she saw him, "pffffffffffff haha, hey Naruto how's it going."

He was flabbergasted by this sudden appearance of the two missing wonders. But he got over it soon.

"Where the heck have you guys been!" he said, and then pointing at Kairi, "And you!"

Kairi snorted, and was in a fit of giggles again like she was she under some kind of drug, or was she being like the old lady, and being drunk.

"If you needed us, you coulda just called." Sora said leaning on Kairi, in his own fit of laughter. Whatever they had drank, they had a little to much of it. "Oh and if your wondering, we aren't drunk, we just drank some of the best stuff you'll ever drink in your whole life. Its has a similar effect, but it ends faster. And it doesn't end with a hangover."

"Um okay, well you guys better go to grandma tsu-, the Hokage, cuz the whole village has gone crazy looking for you after the stunt you pulled." he said thinking back to how pissed she was when the two had disappeared.

"Oh fine, but not like this." Kairi said with a grin.

Looking down at herself, she was in her usual long pink outfit (not really sure what to call it). Snapping her fingers, her clothes morphed into something else. Now she was in extremely short shorts (think of Yufie's) and was wearing a sleeveless black shirt with a black vest coat over it.

"There, more fighting condition, now no one can look where their not supposed to." she said looking at Sora, who had cheeky look on his face. "Now about you to, Sora."

"Whats wrong with my clothes."

She gave him a look that said "Really" and snapped her fingers ignorant to his protests.

Slowly his own clothes changed, and now he was in a pair of jeans and was wearing a brown leather bomber jacket over a black buttoned up shirt. And to top it off he had a pair of aviator sunglasses on.

"Very nice." he said with a slick smile.

"You couldn't have done this before you left." Naruto said impatiently. "Well whatever, we better go before someone sees you."

"Yeah," Kairi said looking in the direction of the Hokage's destroyed office, "It's time, we tell you the truth."

"Hey, hey, so you remember?"

"Pretty much." she said going around Sora sizing him up.

_Hokages office_

"Why exactly have those two not been found?" the Hokage asked Kakashi and a few other Ninja gathered in her office. It had been complete mayhem when the village had heard of a crazy super Ninja girl injuring the Hokage, and then disappearing with some weird stranger. It had almost canceled the tournament, but luckily once the Hokage was confirmed ok, everything was fine, for now at least. Now search teams were practically swarming the entire village and were checking the people who entered tournament for some kind of sign to see if they were who they said they were.

"We're sorry lady Tsunade, they have just disappeared." Kakashi said.

But right after he said that Naruto came rushing in, "I found them, or well they found me really, but that's not the point, I found them."

Everyone was starring at him for a moment, but then they heard two sets of footsteps coming towards the door, and everybody tensed. "Ready at the door." the Hokage ordered.

"No need." Sora said leaning back on the desk suddenly. Everyone was immediately on him with kunai knives, but then there was a small click and they all noticed a long scythe was along their necks.

"I would put those away." Kairi said whispering in their ears. And with a daze in their eyes, they all did. "Now walk out that door and have a nice day." she said her scythe disappearing in a shower of black. And then they did that to, closing the door behind them, leaving only Kakashi, Naruto, Lady Tsunade, and the terrible two. "It was a great day when women learned seduction." she said sitting down in one of the chairs, "Or in this case mind control, but it works the same way."

The Hokage was fuming over what had just happened and was wondering how it had happened. They had just did what she said, was this some kind Genjutsu? "What the hell are you doing here! After what you did I shou-"."

"We just came to warn you." Sora said walking to the door and opened it just as Sakura and Shizune ran in weapons ready.

"Get aw-." they tried to say, but then Sora grabbed a hold of their hands holding the weapons.

"Girls we have already been through this." he said to both of them, "Now put these down or I will hurt you. And I don't want to do that."

He slowly let them go, and they slowly put away their weapons. "That's better, now go sit down over there with Naruto and listen to what we have to say." he finished. They did what they were told, and sat down in the corner next to Naruto. Turning back to the Hokage, Sora walked back over to the desk and sat next to Kairi.

"Well, now that we're all here, lets get started."

_Somewhere else at the same time_

Everyone is still in a panic over what had happened a few days ago, but not everything was calm, nothing is wrong. But in the shadows of the edge of the forest, two creatures appear, one a small black creature with yellow eyes and antennas, the other a tall silvery creature, with an open zipper mouth, and an weird (organization XII) insignia on its head. They stand there for the longest side, shifting and twitching there. And then suddenly they are fighting each other. Dodging and scratching and attacking every other which way. But then a figure in a black coat walked out and the two creatures stop. The figure walks forward to the two, and then he pickes both of them up and pushed them close together.

"...Join..." he says long and slow pushing the two closer and closer. slowly the two started to fuse darkness and nothing together as as one. Creating something that was worse than even when they were separate.

_Back to the office_

"What we are about to tell you is so important, if in the wrong hands could destroy everything you see out there, and all the rest." Sora said pointing to the open window, which Kairi had just started to close. "When you look up at the stars do you ever wonder if there are others out there...well the answer is yes, there are. And we are one of those others." Sora said sitting on the desk with Kairi. "As I told Naruto, I have been in some major battles, all dealing with others. Well those others come from different worlds, and I am charged with protecting those worlds by-"

"What are you protecting us from?" Sakura interjected quickly, but regretted when Sora gave her the evil eye.

"Well as I was going to say, I protect those worlds by fighting creatures called Heartless and Nobodies. Naruto and Sakura know what Heartless look like, but they don't know the real threat they can cause to your world. For example, what was the most common thing you saw among all the heartless you saw?"

"Well besides them all looking weird, they all had those round yellow eyes." Naruto threw out there.

And they all had that weird symbol on their chest..." Sakura added.

"Go on..."

"Well...oh, they also came out of these dark holes and they also looked like they emanated darkness, or something"

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the golden word right there. Darkness. The thing little kids fear, the thing that all people secretly fear, no matter how old they get. It's where we believe the monsters under the bed come from, or where someone will come out of to mug you, and in all rights, it should be feared. But these creatures that you two fought come, not from under the bed, but from within the darkness in a persons heart."

"But how's that possible?" Shizune asked, "I have never heard about these creature before, with as many people as we've seen turn dark, you would think that we'd have heard about them before?"

"Well, how is it possible that your well seasoned ninja were unable to beat me in a battle." Kairi said pointedly, to which Tsunade fumed, but was held back by those next to her, "But beside that, the reason you've never seen these creatures before, is because your world was cut off from the rest of the worlds, and so those with darkness in their hearts, just had darkness in their hearts. But now your world has been connected, and now the darkness is being released."

"And what happens to those when darkness is released." Kakashi asked.

"That's the kicker, that person looses their heart and they become a heartless. But for some if their heart is strong enough, they can control the heartless, but if their heart even wavers for a moment, then they join the forces. But these creatures will go out and attack randomly, and turn those innocent into heartless, but their main goal isn't you guys, it's the heart of your world."

"...What?" they all said in unison.

"Oh c'mon, you can't just think that you guys are the only ones with a heart. When I said that I protect the worlds, I literally meant that I protect all the worlds, by using this." Lifting his arm up, dark sparkling light started gathering around his hand, the handle of a blade appeared and started to grow further. When it was finished it was this giant silver key, a golden handle and a chain with three circles at the end that looked like a mouses head. "This is the Keyblade it can lock the heart of worlds and help the people in the wor- ahh Damn." he said looking at the Keyblade. Now it was changing, the handle was now red, the key part itself was slowly turning black. It was really just the same look, just different colors, but looking closer the chain end now had a bat on the end ( for those of you who really can't tell the difference, I mean the animal bat, not the baseball one. I'm sorry if I offend you, but it was so funny when one of my friends couldn't tell the difference) and the blade seemed to move.

"Damn it, go off." he yelled standing up and sending the blade away. Then when he noticed that they were all staring at him, he sat back down, "Sorry 'bout that...A bit back it started doing that." sighing, he pondered to where he was at, "...well you get the picture. So anyways, Due to a series of events, that will be explained when its time, we have been sent here to save your world. Though through different means." he said coughing into his hand at the last part.

"And what exactly are these means?" the Hokage asked.

"Well most if not all worlds have have a Princess of pure heart that represents this world, so we have to protect them, but we discovered something else." Kairi explained, a small smile on her lips. "We found out that your world and maybe others out there, are special because you guys also have a Prince. So if we keep the Prince and Princess away from the danger, your worlds are safe."

The two gave them all a minute two let this soak in, But when it did, it was like a meteor shower of questions.

"Is this true?"

"Why are they being targeted?"

"Are you lying."

.

.

.

_After several minutes of ignored question_

"You know we've been ignoring you, right." Kairi said, laying on the full length of the desk.

"We won't answer you until you ask the right questions, so pick the right ones, cuz we'll only answer two." Sora said pacing back and forth.

There was several moment of silence. And then they all started to brainstorm quietly to each other. After a few more minutes, they finally made a conclusion and scooted Sakura forward to represent them.

"Okay Question one." She said taking a deep breathe, "What is the danger you have save our world from?"

"...Right question." Sora answered, and sighs filled the air. "Heartless are currently looking for the keyhole, or the entrance to the heart of your world, we don't really know what happens when they get their, but the result of the damage they cause will make your world disappear. But as I said before, you also have to worry about another enemy known as Nobodies. They are the what's left behind when a person loses their heart, an empty shell, or vessel and they are probably twice as dangerous as Heartless. But you don't have to worry, because we're here to keep you all safe."

The answer seemed to get them all riled up with more questions, but then Kairi summoned her scythe and began to sharpen it with a smooth stone, making them all quiet down.

Taking another breathe Sakura continued, " Who are the Prince and Princess you are looking for?"

Everyone cringed, almost expecting an 'EEEEH wrong answer', but luck for them they instead heard, "...Ding, ding, ding, right one." causing a symphony of sighs.

"Okay." this time Kairi said answering them, "We are currently investigating this, but we have an idea who they are." she paused, as if waiting for the intensity already in the room to increase, "You guys better prepare for this tournament, because the winners are probably who we're looking for."


	8. Confessions, and 1st Battle

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

It's been a week now and the day of the tournament has finally arrived after what had probably been one of their strangest weeks. The Hokage had been reluctant about Sora and Kairi staying here, but the threat that was supposed to come were problematic, and they knew more about them than she did so they were allowed to stay, though on the condition they couldn't cause anymore damage than they already had and they had to inform the Hokage of anything that happened. But she still had this undeniable feeling that something was still off...

_Flashback_

"_...You guys better prepare for this tournament, because the winners are probably who we're looking for." Kairi said finishing the dramatic Scene._

…_... silence. It was one thing to be surprised and another to be silence by it. But these guys were probably thinking that we had lost our minds and were just on another useless little shindig. Can't really blame them though, can you._

"_ Or there is another possibility..." Sora said pointing at Naruto and Sakura, "it's just a hunch, but there is the probability...that they could be the ones. When I first met Naruto, there was something I could feel. And I Knew that wherever Kairi went, she would probably find the other. But as I said, it's only a hunch."_

_"And your reasons for thinking they might be the two?" Shizune asked._

_"...It's just a feeling we have...plus I have experience with this kinda stuff..."_

_Back to the present _

And you can probably tell it all went down hill from there. '_Oh we think you might be the ones to that something is after to destroy your world_'. What a wonderful conversation that was. _But it's actually surprising_, Kairi thought to herself, _Naruto seemed like the kind of person that would be all over this, but instead it was Sakura, Why was that?_ The answer came the day before the tournament when he pulled Sora and her aside when Sakura was well away.

"This whole Prince and Princess thing, you think it's me and Sakura right."

"Sakura and I." Sora said correcting him, thinking of Donald, "yeah, why?"

"...Well you know in a lot of the stories that deal with Princes and Princesses doesn't it usually have to end with...um... you know."

"No I don't know, tell me." Kairi answered. (I hate it when I say "um, you know." and my parents answer me back " no we don't").

But Sora had already caught the ball on this one. "I know what ya mean." he said grabbing Naruto and dragging him off to the side. Getting real close to whisper, knowing full well Kairi could still hear them. "Let me guess, your saying that princes and princesses usually kiss, or get married right."

"You guess right." Naruto answered, thinking how really would like to kiss Sakura, But then she would murder him, horribly and slowly. He had almost kissed her once, but in the form of Sasuke.

"Well that is usually true." he said glancing at Kairi, who smirked when she got his drift and walked after Sakura. "I don't really think you have to...yet."

"What that supposed to mean."

"Well, you know they did kiss, usually in the end of the story. And the princess usually thinks that the prince is handsome. But does Sakura like you."

This got Naruto thinking about Sasuke and how Sakura liked him. She would never think of liking a guy like him.

"No, I don't thinks so. She likes...this other guy."

"And who is this other guy. And what has he done for her that you haven't."

Thinking about it now, he hadn't done much for her, he had saved her a few times, but then he had usually blown her off when she showed affection. Naruto had gone after him for her, he had vowed to find him for her, he had done everything to get him back and do much more, for her.

"Well...he did...I haven't...she..." he just couldn't get himself to say it.

"Exactly Naruto, who says you don't have a chance at it. And who knows, she just might like you to. Just give it some time."

And more thinking came to Naruto. But the question that came to mind seemed to be really important. But really embarrassing.

"Um, uhhhh, one more thing." Naruto said a bit slower, by embarrassment. "When the right time does come how do you..."

"How do you do what?"

"Um...Kiss?"

"...what?"

"Well I've never really been the best with girls, and so I really never learned how."

"Oh...um ….well, that is...first you...no...lets just say it'll come to ya. But seriously, you haven't had your first kiss yet?"

"Well I did...I don't want to talk about it."

_At the same time with Kairi and Sakura_

"Man, it seems like not to long ago, that I knew more than you did, but now it's me asking the questions." Sakura said as they walked back to her house.

"Yeah well, its tough being me."

"yeah..."

…...awkward silence...

"Soooooooooooooooo, whats it like with you and Naruto.

"Oh, were just good friends, and he's my blockhead partner so we have to get along."

"How do you get along...personally?"

"...Well he does do a lot for me. He tried to find a friend for me, and then vowed to get for me when he didn't. I can say he's a really good guy." she said thinking deeply about Sasuke.

"That not what I meant. I meant how do you fell about him _PERSONALLY"_ Kairi said emphasizing it.

"You mean...do I like him..." She said slowly starting to understand what she was getting at. "Oh! No no no no nooooooooo. We're strictly friends, I mean I know Naruto likes me, and would go out with me in a heartbeat, but..."

"But there's someone else." Kairi said being answered with a nod. "And would this someone be here right now." Which she was answered with the shake of a head. "I see, and does this person feel the same about you." no answer. "Sakura...we'll talk about it later, you just get set for the tournament tomorrow."

And so for the rest of the trip, there was an awkward silence between all of them as they returned to their respective homes.

_The next day at the tournament arena_

"NOW LET THE TOURNAMENT BEGIN." cried the tournament official.

Everyone in the village was in attendance to this event. This was probably the most exciting, next to the Chunin exams. In fact the tournament was being held at the same arena.

"Well, good luck." Sora said.

Do to the importance of the information and how Sora and Kairi had the probability of seeing who the winners probably were. They had been made officials, a lot of people were confused and wondering who these two were, or wondering why they were doing this do to the trouble they had caused. And now they were giving last picker uppers before the matches started. The conversations they had given to the two had made Sakura and Naruto dodging each other. Both were red in the cheeks, but now that the tournament was really beginning, they forgot about last night and were focused on now.

"The first match up will be chosen soon, all participants report to the arena!" the other official yelled. So far there were 5 officials. Sora and Kairi, Shikamaru, and official #1, and official #2. (couldn't think squat for random names for them). "Okay, the first match up will be with...Sakura Haruno...and Ino Yamanaka!" Yelled official #2. (I'm sorry,but these are confusing names.).

Cheers rose from the crowd as the two apprentices of the Hokage stepped out too fight. As they stepped out into the ring, the Hokage sat forward to see if her teachings had done either of them any good.

As they walked out, So did Shikamaru, who would be the sorta ref. When the three reached the center, it was like a staring contest.

With a sigh, Shikamaru addressed them both. "Well, you both know the rules from the exams, so just use those...Begin!"

_Viewing the fight_

"Begin!" yelled Shikamaru.

Immediately the two jumped backwards, and threw kunai, which were deflected off each other. Running in circles, they would come at each other with kunai, fight each other for a few minutes then back off. Then Sakura took the chance when she deflected Ino's kunai up. With her other hand, she drew chakra to her fist and punched the ground. The earth gave way to the immense, and Ino flew up into the air. But she took advantage of this, and aimed herself downward to the ground. ( she was taught how to use strength like that to). Pulling her arm back she punched the ground herself, and with the given momentum, the earth exploded.

Rock flew threw the air, and if it weren't for a special barrier, would have flown into the crowd. The crowd was eerily quite as if they would interrupt the entire fight if they did.( bunch of stiffs). When the dust cleared, the two contestants were still standing, but instead were on giant juts out of the earth.

"You've gotten good Sakura, the last time we fought I still made fun of your forehead." Ino said, recounting the time when they both knocked each other out.

"True, but I think I still like calling you Ino-Pig." Sakura countered.

Suddenly Ino rushed at Sakura to punch her for the remark. But then a flame burst from Sakura's own fist, as she readied herself to punch Ino. But Ino backed off before the hit could reach her, crying "What!?"

And again they were facing each off, except this time Sakura had a flaming fist.

"You don't think, I was just learning from Lady Tsunade did you." she said glancing at Sora, who had his head turned and was whistling a tune.

"Well Sakura, I guess you learned a new trick, so what, That doesn't change much to what you can do-."

Before she was cut off, Sakura threw the flaming ball at her. It missed, but where it hit , there was now what looked like a big gooey block of lava. This had stunned Ino, She had felt the heat of the blast, and it was extremely intense and would have killed her, if Sakura hadn't missed on purpose. This scared her.

"This is where I get serious, Ino pig." Sakura said lighting both her fists with flames again.

"...Well then i guess we'll fight that way then won't we."


	9. Informational Sleepovers

**YO, Hoped you liked the last chapter. Sorry this one took so long I hope you enjoy. Also send some reviews in. I'd like to hear what you think. **

**Disclaimer: do I have to repeat myself.**

"**CHA!" **Sakura yelled as she punched the ground again as she attacked Ino. So far, they had been going back in forth, with this. Ino had run out of chakra, and Sakura still had most of hers, Ino had tried to use her jutsu's, but to no avail. Now she was trying to avoid getting burned alive.

"HAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Ino was running out of room, as the rock surrounding them had melted into lava. It surrounded her, and now they were in their own deadly little circle. Sakura had started to walk forward, and Ino was backing up, when she tripped over a rock behind her. Though she caught herself, she could feel the heat of the lava burning the tip of her ponytail.

"Give In Ino, your out of room." Sakura said quietly looking over Ino. The flames burning out from her fists. Ino was stunned, but could fell the lava, spreading towards her.

"...Fine." she said finally giving in.

"So you give?"Sora said appearing suddenly next to the too of them, even though the room in their little circle was waning.

"Yes, I give." Ino said standing up to get more room.

"Awesome." he said lifting Sakura's hand. "OUR WINNER OF ROUND ONE!" he yelled. The Crowd then let out what they had been holding in and screamed their approval. "Okay then, lets clean up then." Sora said stomping his foot. The lava that surrounded them, started to flow in a big circle around them, faster and faster it went. Then slowly it turned back into rock, all the damage that had been done to the field was now all fixed up.

"Lets head inside then." Sora said.

"That was amazing Sakura, that training did good huh!" Naruto said when they appeared from the arena. He thought to himself about trying that in his battle, but then he'd look like a copycat. But other than that she did great.

"It is good that I won, right?" Sakura asked Kairi.

"You seem unsure of yourself. Of course it's good, it just proves that we're closer to being right then we were before." Kairi said putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"...Your right, I Just felt hesitant."

"Don't be. If your scared of what you'll become, It's better than what we got. Actually you should talk to kairi about this stuff, she should know better than anyone what it is to be a princess."

"yeah...Wait! What do you mean by that."

"Well she is a princess herself after all."

"Well thanks for the grand introductions! Is their anything else you guys might have forgotten to tell us about yourselves!" Naruto said getting in Sora's face.

"Actually there are a few things, but not until your ready will you learn, young padowan." (Just had to add the star wars saying.)

"I want to know right now, what if something happens and we didn't have the information to stop it." Naruto said poking a finger in his chest. "We need a good reason to trust you."

For once he's starting think right, thought Sakura. "Ya know, Naruto sorta has a point." She said awkwardly in the calm atmosphere of Sora, and the angry one of Naruto.

"Your just going to have to wait."

"ARGH, RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Naruto had finally had enough of Sora's cool, relaxed feel, and had punched him. Sora's head hadn't even been moved by the punch, instead it was Naruto who seemed to be in pain, hearing a deadly sounding crunch. He immediately drew his hand, and was trying hard not to yell out in pain.

"As I said before, **Not Yet**." he said grabbing Naruto's arm and then healing his fist. "Think of it as a strategy, if your opponent knows what your strategy, he will defeat you faster than you can put into play. There are plenty of convincing people who could charm the information out of you, and then stab you in the back. As Ninjas, you should know this better than anyone."

Once his fist was completely healed, Naruto jerked his arm away. "Fine, but you will tell us."

"Good," Sora said satisfied, "Now Kairi and I have to go take care of the next match, while you to think of ways to get the information out of us."

"Or I could just tell them." said a voice from around the corner. Looking in the direction it came from, they saw it was a man in a dark hood.

"You," Naruto said under his breath.

"No," Sora said hearing Naruto, "That's not the one you remember giving you guys the letter. That time it was me, this guy is not as nice. Actually he'd have probably let the train hit you guys."

"C'mon Sora. Your making look bad, I only want to tell them the whole story before you shorten it." the mysterious man said almost jokingly.

"Sometimes the whole story is better left unsaid." Kairi retorted.

"Well they should at least know, that your monsters after all."

With unseen speed Sora had rushed up to the stranger, and had him by the neck in a choke hold . "Leave while you still can."

"How about you fight me for the right to tell them the truth." the stranger said unsurprised that he was being chocked at the neck. "I mean, if they can trust you then you should be able to protect them from something they can't defeat right. But I don't think they can be protected by you as well as they could from me, and I would tell them all they need to know."

"You would lie in their faces before you told them any truth, and I'm not going to battle, when I know I can win without much of a fight."

"Then it shouldn't be any problem to you if you battle. I mean if you can win without much of a fight why don't you fight." The man said laughing at how hard Sora seemed to be trying not to fight.

"Someone else might get hurt." Sora said back.

"We can use this arena, you are an official after all, you can do this sorta thing." the man said in return.

This guy has an answer for everything, thought Sakura as she looked back and forth from the to arguing.

"Meet up after the last battle today, and we'll have an unofficial match. If you don't show, then I guess it's a sign that I can take these two with me, and that your a cowar-" Before he could finish, Sora squeeze the man even harder and twisted. For a normal person, this would have broken their neck, but instead the man dissolved into a cloud of black dust that blew away in the wind along with a sinister sounding chuckle.

"...So are you going to take the challenge?" Kairi said breaking, yet another intense silence.

"Do I have much of a choice." Sora said icily.

"Not really." Kairi said with a shrug.

"Who was that guy. And what did he mean by...Monsters?" Sakura asked. The two in question looked at her then each other before Sora stepped forward.

"That would be the one of the very convincing people I was talking about. And he is the reason we don't say much about what, or why we do the things we do. And we especially don't like to talk about the monster part."

_Later that day_

Do to the amount of competitors, they would have to continue qualifications tomorrow which Naruto was in. As the last match ended, people were starting to slowly exit the stands while a few stayed to help clean up. Down in the arena though, Sora had changed out of his casual clothes and was back in his battle clothes. Kairi, Naruto, and Sakura followed close behind as he walked out to the center of the arena, only there in case he was in need of backup, which they were assured he wouldn't need.

"Okay I'm here." He yelled out as he reached the center.

Silence. And as they were beginning to think he wouldn't show, a gust of wind blew and the black dust the man had disappeared in returned . As it came down, a shape began to form out of it and by the time it reached the ground, he had an arm around Sora's shoulder like they were best buds. "Didn't think you'd come." he said giving Sora a friendly shake.

"Ditto." Sora said clearly unhappy that he was here and touching him.

"Well the thing is you came here to prove yourself, that has to count for something right." he said letting Sora go and walking a away. When he found the right spot, he turned to face them. "Okay then should we get this thing started then." he made it sound as if they were going to have a picnic, instead of an intense battle.

"Yeah." Sora said getting in a stance.

"Then lets do this." The man said slowly raising his hand to his hood, but instead of taking it off, he let off a long whistle. For awhile it was quiet, the only thing heard was the echo of the whistle, but then they heard this low hiss, and a little gray blob appeared on the ground before him. It squirmed there for a minute, but then just sat still as if waiting for orders.

"Ain't it cute. It's a little creation of mine." he said clapping his hands in his giddiness.

"I'm sure it is." Sora said getting back in his stance, "this is the perfect time to test some things out anyways." throwing his arm back, there was a shower of gold, and the keyblade appeared. "lets see how long I can go without my new blade appearing."

Running forward he swung the blade at the blob, but it jumped out of the way. When it landed, it started squirming again, only this time got bigger, and then an eye appeared on it. Then another. It started to get bigger, and to arms appeared. This stopped Sora in his tracks, these strange new growths intriguing him, and out of curiosity and shock he let it continues to grow. When it got to about 5 feet two legs formed. 7 inches later and it stopped growing, leaving it the body of a girl, but not the face. Yet. Then a nose formed, short hair, a wide forehead, a mouth, and now it was done.

"It's...Sakura!" Naruto said in amazement looking back and forth at the two. It is indeed Sakura...but she's Naked  Kairi thought looking at back to Naruto, who had been staring at the new Sakura a little to long so Kairi smacked his head down. Luckily clothes started to form, but to late for Naruto.

"What is this?" Sora asked bewildered.

"You should know this very well Sora, I'm surprised you can't remember what you've been battling for the longest time." the man said, obviously pleased with the Sora's wondering.

"...You mean this a heartless?" Sora said after giving it a long look.

"Exactly! But that's not the best part about it, it's something else you've been battling to." the giddy sound in the man's voice not reflecting what he looked like standing there calm looking.

"You mean to tell me this is a heartless and a nobody." Sora said incredulously.

"Bingo. And your probably wondering why it's turning into Sakura, and unlike you, I'm going to talk about it." This guy seemed to overly giddy with excitement over this creature that looked like Sakura. But before he could say anything else, Sora attacked the Sakura Doppelganger. It dodged, but not before he took a chunk out of her shoulder.

"Well, I guess you want to battle without my help, so I'll just be leaving then." The man said as he walked into a black vortex.

Back to Sora. The chunk of silver on his key blade was now turning black and shriveling, a little furrow of smoke rising from it.

"Well we know that it dies like regular Heartless and Nobodies so lets fin- DAMN!" his keyblade was starting to turn into the dark blade.

"Sora, what's exactly bad about it turning into this blade." Kairi asked. Even she doesn't know something about this, thought Sakura.

" It's the blade itself. It's evil, it wants to kill. It's all it wants to do, no good in it." he said frustrated. " It's like the blade that ansem made to release peoples hearts, just plain evil."

"Well get over it, we aren't so different." Kairi said, making Sakura wonder even more about just who exactly these two were and what made them keep so many secrets.

"May as well...Alright then!" Sora said reluctantly at first, but then ignoring the bad feeling, got back in his battle stance.

The blade thrummed with excitement, as if knowing the oncoming battle. Running forward, Sora dragged the blade behind him, the dirt splitting . Before the D-Sakura(Doppelganger Sakura) could jump away, he swung the blade upward. Missed. But suddenly the end of the keyblade seemed to explode, the key for gone as tendrils of the metal chased after D-Sakura. Finally reaching her, the tendrils attacked the D-Sakura, wrapping around her and squeezing. Like the chunk that had been sliced off, the parts of the blade touching her began to burn her, the charred goop sizzling from the touch. As she began to slowly burn up, the look on her face never changed to pain, even as it began to melt. This seemed to look sickly to all of them, so Sora decided to end this the faster way and said the fire spell. And slowly she disappeared, fading into nothing and when she was gone, the tendrils came back to their former key shaped form, the blade humming happily as if it liked its work.

"...Lets get out of here." Sora said dismissing the blade. Nobody questioned it, they were all still thinking of the last part of the battle.

"I thought it would have been more of a challenge than this." Kairi said taking Sora's hand and squeezing.

"There's probably something we don't know, but we'll have to wait before it comes into play." Sora said squeezing back.

"Yeah...But what are we doing worrying anyways!" Kairi said trying to change the mood, "lets celebrate,if I'm not mistaken, somebody did make qualifications." Kairi said letting go of Sora and pushing Sakura playfully. This seemed to brighten things up.

"Sounds like a plan." Naruto said putting his hands behind his head.

"Count me in." Sora said joining the group, unconsciously his own hands behind his head as well. Looking at the two, Sakura thought that they looked a little alike in their nonchalant manner. Kairi got the same notion.

"Do they sorta-?"Sakura started to ask.

"Yeah, they sorta do." Kairi answered, almost awed by the resemblance when the two both had a goofy grin on their faces.

"Did you guys need something." Naruto asked when he saw the two staring at them.

"No, no...lets head on out." Sakura said still a little awed herself, but soon got over it. What hadn't happened that wasn't really weird lately.

"You guys wanna eat where we're staying?"Sora asked.

"Sure." Naruto said, thinking it might actually answer some questions.

Trying to forget the battle, they talked about the tournament and other random things, while walking aimlessly down seemingly random streets as Sora led them. Then Sora stopped in front of a closed store, walking to the door he knocked twice and it opened.

"Alright, come on in." he said waving to them.

There was a curtain behind the door so the couldn't see inside. But walking through, they saw the inside was much different from the store they remembered. Instead of being the wide room filled with food and other canned goods that they knew, there was in its place, a long plush room with windows covered by curtains and chairs arrayed around tables. In the corner there was what looked to be a bar with an array of drinks and a fridge behind the counter.

"Hey, I've been in this store before and it doesn't look like this." Sakura said walking in, seeing the long array of windows and thin room.

"That's because you're not in the store." an elegant voice said from behind them.

When the two turned, Sakura had to punch Naruto to stop him from saying something really stupid and to keep him from gaping. The small woman before them was extremely beautiful, she had long black hair and a face that could have been made by the gods themselves. She was wearing jeans and long black coat that seemed casual, but on her seemed to be fancy. Kairi was at her level of beauty, but this woman held her beauty with a sorta grace, while Kairi held hers with prideful aura, with one hand on her hip.

"I actually find it flattering that you had to hit him to stop his stupidity." she said with a small laugh, which seemed as elegant as her. "Well, if you're wondering, we transported you to a train."

"Why a train?" Naruto said straining to get up from the hit.

"It should be familiar to you, it did almost kill you, except last time it was flaming." Sora said walking behind the bar and looking through the fridge.

"That was you!" Sakura yelled pointing at the woman.

"No it wasn't." said a large man coming up from behind the woman. He seemed to be everything the woman wasn't. He was a large man with long wild brown hair and a beard to match it, he was wearing a white sleeveless shirt that showed off the large muscles beneath and a pair of ridiculously long pair of of camo pants. On his face and arms were some notably large sized scars that seemed to be all over him. Scratch large, Naruto thought, this guy was huge! "It actually wasn't any of us."

"But it is your fault." said an electronic girl's voice from the speaker above their heads. (note: this is not Tron, especially since it's a girls voice).

"Hey, you shut up." Kairi said catching a red water bottle Sora passed to her.

"But it is." the voiced complained.

"Fine, I'm sorry I put your system on haywire, and set you on fire." Sora yelled grabbing a red water bottle of his own. "What do you guys want. We've got food here"

"How about an introduction, and whatever you got to eat." Sakura said messaging her temples, and then looking to Naruto who had completely given up on keeping up with everything, and was trying not to stare at the huge mans muscles. " And like Naruto asked. Why a train?"

_After everyone has situated themselves somewhere comfy_

_(and the food was out)_

"Okay time for intros." Sora said downing the rest of the red bottle he had. "First, the lady. Her name is Jacqueline Stillings, nickname Jacky. She is...like us, we're actually who we are because of her."

"Next, the big guy. Kowalski Vern, nickname Marshall. He is what you would call...like a boot camp Leader, or more likely a soldier. Or crazy if that's better, no offense, but he is." Sora said trying to avoid eye contact with said person. Kairi, walking over to the bar, grabbed a different bottle and tossed it to Sora, upon opening it, they could tell it was an alcoholic beverage. But looking at Marshall they could tell why, his eyes said death be to him. They would have taken a long drink of alcohol to if they said that guy was crazy.

After a long Drink, Sora corked the bottle and tossed it back to Kairi. "Gotta stop that habit." he murmured to himself, then shaking his head he continued. "Okay, remember the voice that you heard from the speaker."

"That can still hear you." the voice answered.

"Right, well that's the trains guidance system. Or more correctly the train itself."

"Damn right I'm the train." The system said proudly, then as if remembering it had manners, "Oh sorry, they call me Allie."

"Allie was originally Human, but was cursed to serve into service to those who needed it most, by changing into the form most needed by said person." Sora said patting the wall. " We were, able to change the curse a bit, but not get rid of it, and now she helps us out instead. If she's needed in different ways, she'll change into the one we need her in."

"And you better get me back to normal." Allie said.

"The Doc's on it." he answered, but then seeing the puzzled faces of Sakura and Naruto he remembered they didn't know about the doc, " Oh, right! Doctor Gilder is this crazy scientist who is the smartest person anybody can find. He's...almost normal, human at least. You'll meet him at some point in time. Not in person, but at some point in time."

Two things were at least answered for Naruto. One, they were all really strange, secondly, they definitely weren't human.

"I'm guessing they've got the gist of things, now should we explain about...us?" Kairi said grabbing her own bottle of alcohol.

"May as well...And put that stuff down!" Sora said as she downed it. "Jesus..um okay, you guys are going to have to keep up with me here on this one." he said pausing as if they would answer them, " You already know that Kairi's a princess of heart, and that I'm the keyblade master. And you've probably figured out there's more to us than meets the eye. And your right. But your going to have to hear the whole story before we tell you."

_After telling them about what's in chapter 1-3_

"And you know the rest after the crater part." Kairi finished for Sora. And then with a sigh she got up, grabbed Sora, pulled him out the door. "We've got more work to do so just sit tight," she yelled back to them.

"Wow." was all Sakura and Naruto could say. These two might not be normal, but they had the right for what they had been through. It was just a mind burning experience.

"But what was the reason for Kairi not having her memory at first?" Naruto asked Jacky.

"At first we believed that integrating those two into society, although in a strange way, would let you guys get closer faster, and then we could explain things later. But then we found out that the man you met earlier was somewhere on this world, and we had to change things up." she said.

"Okay, that explains a bit." Naruto said satisfied.

"So then what are you." Sakura asked.

"Hmm...um, I'll leave that up

Silence. Again. It was quiet for the longest time before the Woman spoke to them. "Well..." she said looking to Marshall, who just huffed and walked out the door. " Just me then...Alright where to begin."

"At the beginning at least." Naruto said sarcastically.

"As you wish." Jacky said countering his sarcasm with her sarcastic bow. Then sitting down she looked them in the eyes, now all serious. "As you probably have guessed, we are all from different worlds. Sora and Kairi come from one much farther than yours or mine. Marshall and I were sent by our world to investigate what was disturbing the peace by their world area, and finding them. But instead of finding them, we found something much worse."She paused, adding effect to what she said. The continued when it had all soaked in for them. "We were once human, but that changed when we me the man who threatened you today." when she said this, the room seemed to get colder, as she got angrier. "Now we are cursed monsters who drink blood or are changed by the sight of the moon. You should know them as Vampires or Werewolves."

Holy...!was all that Naruto and Sakura could think of. Everyday, they had dealt with terrifying things, but this week was maybe one of the most...strangely dangerous they had known in a long time. They had known the stories of Vampires an Werewolves. Monsters who were beautiful, but deadly and who were thought to have amazing amount of power. Then as they thought some more, they realized what position they were in. Somewhere on a train full of bloodthirsty monsters.

"So then...your a...?Naruto asked in a dumbstruck gaze.

"I'm a Vampire" She said pointing to herself. " Marshall is a Werewolf. Kairi is also a Vampire, and Sora is...Both."

This confused them. What did she mean Sora was both. Could he turn into a vampire, and also turn into a werewolf. Or what?

"What do you mean by both, exactly?" Sakura said choosing her words carefully.

"I mean, what I said it meant. He is both. One might say a Mutt." she said a small smile on her lips, at the term. "He is what we now like to call, a Werepire." she said this with a gleam in her eye, as if it was a toy you really wanted when you were a kid. "When he changes, he sort of looks like a cursed ark angel."

"No wonder he seems so powerful." Sakura said. (Note: so far we get that they're awed, or amazed. So I'll just quit adding those.) Then thinking about she remembered something from the stories. "Hey don't vampires hate the sun. Like, doesn't it burn you up or something?"

This seemed to fluster Jackie a bit. "Oh please!" she said, " We got over that a long time ago. That rumor only got started from some author from another world. Somehow it got spread throughout the worlds and now everyone thinks that a bit of sunshine burns us up to blackened char. I'm going to tell you now, that's a load of bull!" after this long winded speech she lost some of her charm, but quickly regained her composure. " I mean honestly. But at least its better than the other rumor where apparently we sparkle in the sun. I mean it's ridiculous!"

"Well, you guys are more powerful than what the stories say than at least. Especially Sora and Kairi." Sakura said.

"Yeah, but this is just a burden on their lives. They could just let the worlds go to waist. But they sacrifice themselves for this, even though their still just kids." but then she laughed at that. "I actually forgot. Their not kids anymore, they're legal adults."

"How's that? They don't seem that much older than us." Naruto said.

"Well actually, our kind doesn't age. When they look 16, they're actually 19." then she smiled to herself. "Can you guys keep a secret from them." she said, to which he two nodded fiercely. This was their chance to finally get some dirt on the two that even they might not know, So much had been kept from them, they may as well keep something to themselves.

"They have been gone from their world for three years, they already know that, but what they don't know is that we experimented with their DNA, to see if something would happen. And something bigger than we thought would happen, happened. We didn't even think it was possible among our kind, but with these two who knows what else there could have been." she said, the light in her eyes, excited from the information she already knew. By now the edge of the table was shaking, with anticipation as the two held on to the ends of it. "They are more adult than they know...Since they're now Parents."

_During this time_

"How bad is it Sora?" Kairi asked concerned. They had both drank a bottle of blood, but it was always better from the source. Each blood has its own taste in a way, and the thoughts of the person who it came from. If it was strong, the one who drank it could take on the feelings of that person, they had discovered that the hard way, and were now more careful with what they drank.

"I'm fine. It's nothing." he answered not looking fine at all. "I have to let Roxas go for a minute though."

Sora, you deal with so much on your own, Kairi thought sadly watching as he separated. Due to the amount of power they had gained, they could now let their Nobodies have physical form of their own. It was a way to let off some steam, like halving the pressure they received from that day. Slowly, Roxas emerged from Sora. Blond appeared out of the brown and set of yellow/gold eyes appeared with it. Thinking for the best, Kairi decided to separate from Namine. Blond out of auburn, and another red set of eyes coming out as well.

"Hey Sora." Roxas said turning to his partner. Then looking over he saw them. "Kairi." he nodded to her. "...Namine."

Automatically the pairs stepped up to each other, their resemblances striking.

"That is very scary seeing you together like that you know." Allie said from an intercom above them.

"You should see them when they're fighting." Kairi said looking into Sora's eyes, "it's a wonder what we can do."

It had been discovered after they had been forced to leave Radiant Garden, on separation, the power of them and their Nobodies would be split in half. With Sora and Roxas when they split, Sora was the vampire, and Roxas the werewolf. With Kairi and Namine when they split, they would split the Vampire power in half.

"At least I don't feel like I'm going to go crazy anymore." Sora said stretching his arms back.

"Well, no matter. Your still you."Kairi said wrapping her arms around his shoulders, and bringing her face close to his.

"I think I like being me even more now." he said flirtatiously getting even closer.

"Will you two shut it and make out already or something." Allie said from the intercom.

"Why Allie are you jealous?" Roxas said, hearing something from the way she said it.

"You know damn straight I am. I'm the same age as you guys, and have not had my first kiss. Yet I am surrounded by people who do it all the time, and to top it off, they're all as hot as Hell!" She retorted.

"With that mouth, no wonder no one has kissed you yet." Sora said... After doing what Allie said they did.

"I honestly feel bad for her." Namine said.

"You have no right yourself. And Roxas if you get any closer, I will drop you out of here!" Roxas had been getting closer to Namine's face, but at the Allie's comment, changed his mind. "Okay. Now that you've all had your make out fest, lets get down to business."

Immediately the mood changed from a funny casual, to a serious business type. A computer screen flashed on in the corner of the room, and on it was Dr. Gilder.

"Hello my perfect little experiments." he said in his usual twitchy self.

"Yo Doc, How's the experimenting going on at the lab." Kairi said, a little irritated about being called an experiment.

"Amazing! I've got lots of stuff to give you all, and so much to tell of what I've learned!" he said overly excited.

"Well before you do, we've got one last thing for you to experiment with." Sora said reaching into his jacket and pulling out a vial. "Can you look at this goo and tell us what it is?" Luckily Sora had gotten a sample off of the Doppelganger.

The Dr got closer to the screen examining the specimen, he would say to turn it or touch it. But finally after a few minutes. He made a conclusion.

"I have no idea what it is." he said.

"Really! Something the doc doesn't even know." Roxas said said getting out of his seat.

"Now hold on! I said I didn't know what it was called. Not, I repeat not, what it was!" Doc took things to seriously sometimes. Then situating himself, he continued. "What you have there, is a mix of Heartless and Nobody." Shocked silence was followed, as it had been confirmed what they had been dreading he would say.

"Are you sure!?" Namine asked.

"Positive."he answered.

"Anything special?" she asked.

"It's a copy cat." he said.

"Anything else?" Kairi asked

"It can take over the body of the person it copied." he finalized.

The train cabin suddenly seemed to get a lot smaller as realization dawned on them. Sakura. She was in danger.

"Allie warn the others, and land the train!" Sora ordered. "Kairi, Namine get rid of what's left in this vial! Roxas, your with me!"

_back at the other train cabin_

"Are you serious!?" Naruto yelled.

"Completely." was the simple answer.

"But how can you keep this from them. Don't they deserve to see their child." Sakura said getting up from her seat and pointing a finger at Jacky. "It's cruel."

Jacky didn't seem moved by this. She just calmly sat back and waited until Sakura cooled off and sat back down. "Wouldn't it be hard for them to worry about you guys and their child at the same time. They don't need this stress yet and by the way, it should be pronounced children, than child."

It was quiet in the cabin for a second as they thought about what she had said. It did seem to make sense that they shouldn't have to worry about the two of them. And what of the last part of she said?

"But we can take care of ourselves." Naruto said somewhat angry. "We've been training for years to fight, not to be protected. What kind of Hokage would I become if I let the people protect me instead of the other way around."

"Naruto's right. We can fight just as well as they can." Sakura said agreeing with her partner. "And what did you mean by children?"

Jacky was about to answer, when the train shook suddenly, and seemed to descend. Above them the intercom turned on.

"Jacky can you hear me!?" Allie said sounding urgent.

"Yes Allie. What's wrong why are we descending?" We were flying? Thought Sakura thinking up another question.

"It's Sakura, she's in danger get her to the white room!"another shudder and the train descended steeper.

"Okay. Naruto, Sakura c'mon." Jacky said ushering them into another room.

_Other train cabin_

"That's the last cabin we've sweeped through the entire train." Roxas said walking to Sora.

They had gone through all of the train cabins seeing if any of the goo had crawled off to find Sakura. So far, nothing had infiltrated yet.

"Good, that means nothings on board. But just to be safe." he said looking up to one of the intercoms, "Allie, is Sakura and Naruto in the white room."

"Yes Sora, they're safe and sound." she answered.

"Right. We'll raid Naruto's house for clothes, tell Kairi and Namine to go to Sakura's. They're staying with us tonight." Sora told the system.

"You sure its safe to have them here, you know how it gets on here sometimes." Roxas said remembering the night before.

"We should be fine if we just get enough to drink, and make sure Allie watches them." Sora said walking over to his Nobody... no, he thought, his brother.

"...Wouldn't it just be easier to keep them safe if we just...you know." Roxas said carefully.

" ….Not yet." Sora said quietly, but then changed the subject."Well that should take care of that for awhile, lets combine real quick. Naruto and Sakura aren't ready to see you yet."

"Right."

_Later that night_

"WHAT!" The two Ninja cried out in outrage.

So far the two Ninjas didn't think well of having to sleep the night away in the train, when their next matches were the next day. But what really got to them, was the fact that they had to sleep in the same room.

"Why are you doing this, what did I do wrong!?" Sakura complained. "What did I do to deserve to sleep in the same room as him."

"You did nothing, it's just that this is the safest place you can be right now." Sora said trying to calm her.

In the corner Naruto was mumbling to himself "Whats so wrong with sleeping in the same room as me, when we're on missions you have no problem."

"But I'm a girl, I have my own needs." ( I apologize if I make this sound sexist. Being a guy, I have no Idea if girls do or not. I'm just going with what my sister said on vacation. What Sakura and Naruto said are her exact words, and Kairi's would have been my moms words (next sentence).)

"She's right you know."Kairi said as she walked past the door. "I have them to." she hollered as she walked away.

"But I can handle you, what do I do with her!?" Sora called back.

"She can sleep in the same room as Naruto, but if she has needs she can get me." Kairi said walking back.

"You can just leave me outta this, I have no problem with were or who I'm sleeping in the same room with." Naruto said sighing, "I just need to rest for tomorrows match."

After that, everything went just normal, except with the accidental run in with Naruto walking in on Kairi in the Shower. You could see him walking down the hall, his hair wet with a huge red bruise showing were he had been hit. When Sakura heard about this, she couldn't stop laughing.

"You actually walked in on her." she snorted getting into another fit of giggles. It was really late by that time, and all of them were in a drunken state of tiredness.

"I didn't mean to, the door was shut so tight I didn't hear the water running." he said lightly touching the bruise.

"Did the same thing before or relationship got a little more serious. She kicked my ass." Sora said laughing.

" Bet I did, you weren't allowed to see that much." Kairi said looking the other way irritated and embarrassed.

Unfortunately for Marshal his next sentence was caused by his drunken state. "Whats there to see.?"

It was silent for a moment, but after that nothing but laughter. Except for Kairi Who started to stuff a laughing Marshall out the window. But she soon started laughing herself too. It was funny for the longest time, but when the laughter stopped, they noticed Sora was having a nose bleed.

"Hey you okay there Sora."

"Huh, what?" he said wiping his hand across his nose. "Well what do ya know, you if you laugh hard enough, milk can come out of your nose. Or in this case blood."

"What are you doing drinking blood?"Sakura asked a little disgusted.

"Did you not listen to anything that was told to you. I'm part vampire, I've got to." Sora said taking a long drink of his red bottle to prove his point.

"Wait. Is that the stuff you two were drinking when you reappeared?" Naruto asked remembering their drunkenness back then.

"No, but close to it." Kairi said reaching into her jacket and pulling out a bottle. "That was this stuff."

"What is it?" he asked

"Vampire blood." Sora said taking the bottle. The a grin appeared on his face, and he tossed the bottle to Naruto. "Wanna try?."

"Is it safe!?" cried Sakura.

"Completely...with a few side affects."

"I mean is it safe for humans to drink it?" she said.

"Of course vampire blood is much different from human blood. It has power in it."

"It seems really gross, but...Well then just to be safe, since my match is done with, I'll try it." Sakura said slowly taking it.

Popping the cork off, a sweet scent wafted into the room, making everyone lean forward toward the source. Bringing the bottle to her lips, the sweet scent became even more intoxicating, she almost couldn't stop herself when she took the first drink. It was extremely delicious, and it filled her with power. She felt unstoppable. Was this what it felt like to be a vampire.

"Whoa, I feel amazing." Sakura said taking another big gulp, before Naruto snatched it from her, and tried it himself.

"Jeez you weren't kidding!" Naruto said.

"Now hold on don't drink it all, I did say there were side affects." Sora said grabbing the bottle, "If you drink to much of this stuff, it could either meld into your system, and you could become a vampire. Or you could become a vampire monster."

"Whats the difference?" they both asked.

Vampires like Kairi and Jacky are just normal vampires. But Vampire monsters are a totally different, they're vampires that have lost their minds and are just bloodthirsty monsters."

"You seem to know a lot about it."Naruto said.

"I should." he said taking a drink from the bottle. "I was one."


	10. Back Home

_A/N: Sorry for the wait. I couldn't really think of anything to write for awhile, and I had a few minor computer glitches. Oh well. Also I have to ask you to please start sending more of those reviews. Or in Other words, THROW ME A FREAKING BONE! It has been getting boring on my end of the line here. But anyway, I took a break and now I'm back, All I needed was a little inspiration (plus school gives me some inspiration everyday)._

Walking down the alley, a man with silver hair in a dark trench coat headed to his destination with ease. As he walked, he started to remember the way to get to Merlin's house. It had been about 3 years since he had been here last and already things had changed so much in that time. But he probably had as well. Anyway though, it was much better than what it used to be back then. And even better was that not a single Heartless or Nobody could be seen. The restoration committee and the claymores must have been doing their jobs well. Children ran past as he rounded the corner, it could be noted that now with nothing to attack the people, they could all relax.

"It's a bit more lively here, ain't it."someone said from the building above him.

Quickly turning and looking up, he threw his arm out ready to summon the Keyblade, but upon seeing who had spoken, he stopped and smiled to himself.

"Been awhile, hasn't it." he answered back. "You've gotten older Leon."

"Your not looking to young yourself there Riku." Leon retorted back as he jumped down from the building.

...

Riku new that Merlin's, like most everything else, had probably changed. But even still, when Riku first turned to see the house, he was surprised to see how much it had changed. The house now connected with two houses and had grown two more stories. The old single brown door, had now been replaced by two new oak doors intricately designed with two Keyblades on the front of them. There also seemed to be an increase in Restoration Committee members, as people were rushing in and out the double doors heading in different directions. But before he could ask why, Leon answered quickly.

"Ever since the 'incident'," he said carefully choosing the word of what had happened, "The people felt helpless, from what happened. So they all got together and decided to fight back. Now the, Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden Restoration committee has built special technology for the people to use so they can also block or fight off Nobodies and Heartless. Of course it takes a lot of work to do this, and so we've had to hire and renovate a bit around here." Leon finished opening one of the doors for Riku.

The moment he did though, the other door was flung open as people rushed out and surrounded Riku.

"Oh my Gosh Riku!" Yufie cried giving him a hug. The same reaction came from everyone else to. Apparently when Riku had arrived, Leon had monitored his arrival and had left to greet without telling anyone else riku had arrived. And it wasn't until they had tracked where Leon was at, on one of their monitors, that they discovered that he was with Riku. And now they were bombarding him with questions as they led him to a private room in the back. And it wasn't until Leon had quieted the group down, that Riku could sit down.

"So where did you go?" he was finally asked by Leon, as everyone sat around a large table.

"Well," he started before taking a deep breathe, "As you all know for the past 3 years, I have been searching for Sora and Kairi. And those two mysterious people that took them."

It was a few seconds before he continued, as he thought back to what had happened, but when he did, they could tell the air around them seemed much more tense.

"After I left, I knew there wasn't much to go on, so I searched as many worlds as I possibly could, asking as many people as I could. And when I found my first lead as to where I should go, I immediately followed it." he started, pausing only to take a breathe. " Though the only place it lead me to was a world destroyed by its own greed. It was filled with Heartless and Nobodies, and the world was on the brink of dying. But I found a better lead as to where I should go next. And I found worlds unlike any other I've seen."

Pausing, he got up and started pacing around the room as if to think.

"It's pretty strange, but I found two worlds closer together than any other worlds I've seen. What I learned is that they are known as the twin worlds. One is the the World of Peace. And the other is the World of War. As you can tell by the names, the world of Peace is made up of peace, but the World of War is made up of war."

"And what do these worlds have to do with Sora and Kairi?" Cloud interjected.

"It has everything to do with them!" he exclaimed turning on his little audience. "After three years of nothing, I found them there." Before they could ask any questions, he continued. " I decided the best place to get a lead would be to search the peaceful planet first, and instead of finding a lead, I found them...I ended finding and tracking them in a city on the World of Peace. I got a few pictures of them before they disappeared on me." he said reaching into his jacket, he tossed a yellow envelope on the table.

Leon quickly opened it, when it seemed Riku wasn't going to continue until they looked through the pictures. Inside there were definitely pictures of Sora and Kairi. They looked to be in a fancy restaurant, surrounded by fancy guests, but it was positive enough that the best looking were the missing two. Sora was in dark suit, a fedora hanging off his chair, and Kairi was in a long red dress, her hair in a ponytail and flipped over her right shoulder. Both were laughing at something a man sitting next to them had said, Kairi trying to hide a fit of giggles and Sora, covering his mouth to keep himself from spitting out the wine he was drinking

In the next photo, it was them again leaving the restaurant. Kairi was leaning on Sora's shoulder, wearing his fedora, and looking like she was about fall over from laughing to hard, or from just being to drunk. Sora ,who was probably just as tipsy, was smiling his signature grin while waving a car down. They both seemed really happy.

Photo after photo it was just Sora and Kairi having a great time. Both of them going into a hotel, the both of them going into a club, them going to a beach. But it wasn't until the last picture, that they saw something different.

It was Sora and Kairi as always, but this time they seemed to be walking with someone down a busy street. You couldn't see the persons face from the angle of the Camera, but you could tell it was a man. And from what they could tell from Kairi's face, whatever the man was telling them, was disappointing news. But Sora wasn't looking at the mystery man or Kairi, he had his face turned towards the camera. The picture suddenly seemed like it was about to suck you in all of a sudden, and you felt like you should turn away. Sora's eyes no longer had a cerulean blue color, but a deadly orange, and slight smile painted his lips. They all looked away from the picture as a sudden chill seemed to fall across the room.

"That was the last day they spent on the world of Peace." Riku said. Even though he was turned away he feel the tension in the air that kept growing. "They had some special gummi ship in the form of a train that they took to the World of War. I followed them of course, but when I landed, they ambushed me."

Turning back to them, he took off his jacket, showing a tan long sleeve shirt, he pulled back his left sleeve to reveal a large scar that traveled all the way up his arm and disappeared into the rest of his shirt.

"Whatever happened to Kairi's Keyblade, it's completely gone now and now she's equipped with a scythe. And Sora...he doesn't even need a Keyblade to destroy something, his own strength is enough to wipe out anything."

Pausing, he felt the scar, remembrance of what happened on his face, "They tied me to a tree, and just watched me for several hours, before the two, that started this all, arrived." he said this with spite in his voice, the same tone they all used when they spoke of those two. "When they got there, they asked why I was here. After they told them everything, I knew they had just been playing with me the whole time I had been watching them." another pause before taking a deep breathe. "They sedated me, and when I woke up, I was in a room and they had sowed up my scar. I decided it would be best to just sit still and wait until one of them came for me. Kairi came first, she sat down and checked my arm, we both were quiet for a long time before she spoke..."

_Flashback_

"_You shouldn't have tracked us." Kairi said sadly looking at what she had done to his arm. "But it is nice to see you again."_

"_What are you doing with them!" Riku angrily said, ignoring the kindness she was showing him, "You where kidnapped by them, and now you seem to be helping the bad guys."_

_Getting up she walked towards the door before turning back to him. "But that's just it. They're being blamed for wrong, when they're actually trying to help save us all." and then she walked out._

_real time _

"An hour later, Sora came in."

_Flashback_

"_Yo Riku." Sora said as he walked in and closed the door behind him._

"_Hey Sora." Riku answered him with a sigh._

"_SO..." Sora tried starting, before he decided to get to the point, "Yeah, we've been gone two years. We're sorry for not giving notice. I heard you think we're hangin' with the bad guys, but we aren't."_

"_That's kinda hard to believe with what they did to you and Kairi. And all the problems they caused in Radiant Garden." Riku retorted._

"_Yeah..um I also wanted to apologize about all that, and choking you and all. But they did that to give themselves that image, so they would be hated enough to keep people away. So the people don't cause chaos if they heard what they were really doing."_

"_But what are they doing?" Riku asked leaning forward._

"_I can't tell you now, we don't have enough people to tell it to yet." he answered._

"_What do you mean?" _

_Sora smiled at this question, and leaned closer himself. "Get the gang in RG (radiant garden) and take them to the world we were at before. It will all be explained there."_

"_What should I show them for proof though?"_

"_You've got those pictures, but just in case." he quickly lifted his necklace with crown on it. "Don't lose that." he said handing it to Riku._

_Real time_

Pulling a chain out of his shirt, he showed them the the crown necklace that Sora always wore, and set it on the table.

"Once they let me go, they told me of one other problem. They also warned me about a man in an organization XII jacket. They said to watch out for him because he was bad news. But unfortunately I ran into him and ended up losing more than I thought I would."

They wondered what he was talking about until he pulled his shirt off. "I was taking a quick rest on a random world, when I ran into him. It wasn't even a real fight. One minute I was fine, next thing I know, I'm lying on the ground losing most of my blood and on the brink of death."

From his right shoulder, all the way down to the right of his waist, was what looked like a robotic arm. Inside, you could see many little instruments turning and moving around as he moved his arm around.

"I was found by some people that lived nearby, and thanks to the advanced technology of their world, I now have a whole new half. From what they told me I was out cold, and that by the time I got to the hospital, I was dead for a total of 36 hours. Crazy I know, but again, thanks to their technology, I was brought back to life. I woke up and they told me destiny must not be done with me."

Looking down at the arm, he opened a latch to show a shiny looking object that was connected with bunches of little wires.

"The plus side of having a robotic arm from an advanced world, is that the technology is always getting better. So this little baby updates itself with new types of weapons, so I can always be ready. But...yeah that's about it. All in a nut shell."

Wondering stares were followed, except from Cid who had come up and was examining and taking notes of Riku's new arm.

"So what's the plan?" Yufie asked with a questioning look on her face.

"Pack up. I plan to leave about this time tomorrow, so we can go get the king and the rest. And then we are headed on are way." Riku said putting his shirt and jacket back on. "Let's see am I forgetting anything...OH right." opening the door outside he ran a few feet before he stopped and whistled as loud as he could.

Running outside, they watched as a long golden streak flew across the sky and then came straight at Riku. Just as it was about to hit him, it exploded and little girl with brown hair flew at him.

"RIKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" she squealed with pure joy as he caught her in mid air and spun her around.

"Lillia!" he said putting her down and rubbing her hair. "It's good to see you, where's your brother?"

"He said he needed to see the doc so he told me to tell you hi...so 'Hi uncle Riku!'"

"Uncle?" asked Leon as he and the rest of the group walked up to the two.

"Yeah, this is Lillia." he said hugging the smiling girl. "She's Sora and Kairi's Daughter."


	11. The log, and the new decision

**I went to Florida for thanksgiving and During the holidays my drunken cousins threw my computer down a flight of stairs, and all my work was destroyed. I finally got enough money to buy another a month ago, and after getting all other work done, I finally had enough time to get back started on this. So I apologize for the wait.**

…_.Log entry #1...Day 1...The Kidnapped..._

_(from the view of Jacky)_

_Our kind are hard to put under, but thanks to the good doctor, a special medicine had been made especially for this mission. We hit with the fumes of the medicine, and right after we knocked Kairi out, Sora snapped out of whatever had taken over. But before anything could happen we also knocked him out with the special medicine the Dr. created. We then proceeded to quickly capture them with our speed. His comrades by then had started to come for them,but by the time they'd have reached we used our speed to escape with our kidnapped._

…_._

_We finally got to Allie, who was waiting for us in a nearby valley. Marshall who had both of the Kidnapped over his shoulders, climbed up into one of the cars and was putting Sora and Kairi into a cell. As he was doing this, I was Giving coordinates for Allie to follow. In the Distance you could see Gummi Ships appearing over tree tops._

"_Dammit it Allie, Hurry up, I personally don't want to hurt these people, but if they get in the way, I will hurt them." she yelled angrily._

"_Shut up. You guys left me here for a couple hours, and now you suddenly want me to get you out of here on a whim. Well I'm sorry, it takes a little time for me to move after being stuck in the mud for a couple hours. Just don't be such a bitch about it." the system yelled back just as angry._

_A puff of smoke blew out the of stack, and the wheels slowly began to turn. After a second, the train jolted forward suddenly, and the trees outside started to move by. As they started to pick up more speed, there was an explosion outside. They were finally here. '_that bothersome security system they have here, must have led them to here_' she thought to herself . Since they got here that stupid thing had been on their case, following them around and interfering, they had constantly been moving around because of it._

"_Get us off the ground Allie, we can finally be rid of that stupid system once we're off the ground." she said urgently to the train. "You are a magical flying train, use your magic!"_

_And as if by whim, gravity increased as they came off the ground a couple feet. But suddenly the cabin shook as something hit them. They had been hit. They just needed to get a little higher and then nobody would catch them. Looking out one of the windows, she saw four gummi ships each were firing at them. They slowly gained on them, and the closer they got, the louder the explosions grew. And finally, they were right next us. But something seemed wrong with one of them, its movements were jerking, and then it suddenly veered straight at them..._

_present_

"How did we end up like this." Kairi said with her head laying across Sora's chest.

After what Sora said, nobody questioned going to bed. Sora and Kairi had left to their room, while Marshall and Jacky were left to their own devices. Sora and Kairi were currently in a tangle sheets, and had been laying there thinking for the longest time, when Kairi had popped the question.

"What? In bed or the situation we're in now." Sora said running a hand through her hair.

"You know what I mean." she said looking up at him.

"Lucky, or maybe cursed."

"Either way, we end up in these situations one way or another it happens."

"I must be that charming, maybe we should try this with other people."

"Sora." Kairi said in a scolding way.

"I know, I know. But you just have to go with it, if this is what we're meant to do for the rest of eternity, so be it. As long as we get through together, we'll be fine"

"But now we know that _he's _here, and that creature that he has could be hiding as one of the competitors in the competition." She said exasperated, "It would just be a huge problem to have to stop one of the fights, just to check if the opponent is actually a heartless/nobody. Try explaining that one to the crowd."

He didn't answer immediately, going over what she said, it did make sense. But they were already charged with reffing the match, and that was a big no-no if they started a fight the competitors...unless you were one.

"Hey Kai. Did I ever tell you what fighting in the Colosseum was like."

"Once. But only vaguely. Why?"

"It can be one of the most awesome things, winning a match and the having the crowd roar your name. 'SORA,SORA,SORA!'"

"Yeah..." she said, starting to get the idea of what he was saying

"I'm pretty there are some other people,that would happily take our spots. And I'm also sure you know somebody gifted in erasing the memories of those who aren't involved."

"I do know someone very gifted in that area Sora, but are you entirely sure joining the fight's a great idea."

"Positive."

_Naruto_

"One hell of a night, right Sakura?" Naruto said sitting down next to her in the stands. The rest of the night had gone by without any problems, but when they got up that morning, Sora and Kairi had already left to take care of something.

"I would agree with you, but you make it sound like we got drunk and did something really stupid." she said scooting away from him.

"I didn't mean it like that Sakura. I meant it like we learned a lot about Sora and Kairi, you know we."

"That, I can agree with you." she said, "Now we're not entirely clueless."

"I couldn't agree with you more." Kairi said suddenly behind them.

"Holy-! God Kairi why are you here?" Naruto snapped. Being surprised constantly by the Sora and Kairi had gotten really annoying.

"I was here before you two got here, you just didn't see me. Tsk tsk, you to can't let your guard down anymore. It'll just make it easier for us to surprise, or infiltrated enemies to kill you. Especially if they're our kind"

"That's not what I meant, aren't you like reffing the next match with Sora?"

"We got replacements. As a course of action, we're changing things up a little. We just want to make sure some people are who they say they are."

"Huh...well the match is about to start, I'm pretty sure Bushy Brows is up." and right as he said this, Shikamaru walked out to the middle of the arena.

From one side of the arena you could see Rock lee walking toward Shikamaru, and from the other side you could see...Sora.


	12. log cont and thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from kingdom hearts

_...log entry #1 day1 continued..._

_(from the view of Jacky)_

…_...Looking out one of the windows, she saw four gummi ships, each firing at them. They slowly gained on them, and the closer they got, the louder the explosions grew. And finally, they were right next them. But something seemed wrong with one of them, its movements were jerking, and then it suddenly veered straight at them. She saw a man inside struggling with the controls, and as the ship was close to hitting, one of the levers he was pulling jerked back, and the ship flew over the train._

"_Allie, get us the Hell outta here now!" she yelled at the train._

"_Just give me three damn second...alright the portal tunnel is opened." _

_A bright flash outside the window drew Jackie's attention. Outside a giant diagram swirled in the sky, the portal tunnel (if your imaginations can't seem to get a picture of what the diagram looks like, think of KH1, when Sephiroth appears to fight in the Colosseum). Looking back towards the ships, she saw all of them backing off, except for one. It's feeble attempts to catch up were in vain as they rushed into the center as the Diagram was closing. To them, it looked like they had just entered a long tunnel and once the last car entered, the portal closed putting them in darkness. Once closed she sighed in relief, mission accomplished. Even though they had to draw the Keyblade master through means of kidnapping, and driving people to the brink of insanity, they had done it in the hope of saving their unknown worlds._

_If having to look like the bad guys was the cost, then so be it. But now that they had Sora and Kairi with them, they could tell them the truth of what was happening. Though whether or not they would believe them was questionable. Walking down towards the cell car, she thought of the explanation she had to tell the duo about what was really going on. She was still thinking when she walked into the cell car to see Marshall taking guard of the two. He looked at her and gave her a nod as she stood beside him. He had laid Sora and Kairi next to each other on the bed in the cell, they looked like they were sleeping peacefully, but in actuality they were probably having nightmares over what was happening._

"_The Doctor was right about these two having amazing powers," Marshall said, breaking Jacky out of her thoughts, "I mean, they've shown the usual powers of our kinds like strength, speed, and beauty. But having the ability to fly like that, and their appearances are beyond anything I've heard of."_

"_It is a bit strange. Vampires have the ability to fly, but that usually takes a century or two to be able to do that." she said answering her companion, "though never have seen my kin do it with wings. And certainly not with angelic wings like Kairi uses."_

_A speaker above them crackled as Allie listened to them talk and then added in._

"_As long as these two can defeat that Bastard, and undo this curse given to me, they can be pink fluffy bunnies for all I care. They just need to save all our asses from darkness." _

"_Really Allie, do you need to be so vulgar all the time." Jacky sighed, this brought a wave of cursing directed at her. What sounded like a groan brought her attention back to Sora and Kairi as they both started to stir. Another sigh escaped her lips, it was going to be a long day._

_..,_

…

"_Uhhhh, my head." came the groan Sora as Jacky walked in. " Where the hell.. Kairi? Hey, Kairi wake up!" he said nudging her. Kairi stirred beside him, and slowly sat up holding her head. They sat up facing away from her so they didn't notice her. They began murmuring, as they both began to wake up and after awhile she decided to attract their attention by the means of "Ahem". _

_Sora and Kairi tried to get to their feet fast, but ended up stumbling from leftover fatigue. Once they gained steady ground, they backed away as the woman who had attacked them before walked towards them. Her blank stare kept driving them backwards until they reached the wall. Sora tried to draw the keyblade, but his head was fuzzy and unfocused, and when he tried casting a spell, the magic power seemed to slip away._

_When he grunted his frustration, Jacky ended his efforts by telling him,"You won't be able to use any magic or draw your keyblade, until the drugs we gave you wear off." she stopped a few feet away, examining them up close, then reached toward the two of them. Just as she was inches from Soras', he slapped her hand away. She didn't seem shocked by the reaction, but instead "humphed" and went to sit on the one of the chairs in the room._

"_Well kiddos, we've got a lot to talk about, so why don't you relax and take a seat." she said patting the other two chairs, to which she was ignored, so she continued on, "Well first of all, congrats on surviving your transformation, not many people make it through the process. And whats even more amazing, Sora, is that you've started an entirely new race. That's a feat I've never seen before, but yet again, not many races are being made everyday."_

_All she got was two sets of glaring eyes watching her every move. Continuing on, "So lets get straight to business. My name is Jacqueline, but you can call me Jacky. And we're going to be partners for a very, very long time." _

_Back to the present_

"Kairi, What. The. Hell!" Naruto said, veins on his neck pulsed with confused rage, as he pointed to where Sora was walking toward Rock Lee in the Arena. " Isn't Sora just reffing the matches, what the Hell happened to that!"

"There was a small change of plans." Kairi told them with a shrug.

"Like Hell 'its a small change of plans'! I have to agree with Naruto in saying, What. The. Hell Kairi!" Sakura said backing Naruto up. "And why isn't anyone else here saying anything. Don't they know it's illegal for a ref to fight in this tournament."

"Yeah, most people would say something about us fighting. Unfortunately for everyone here, I had any memory of us reffing matches erased and instead replaced with us just being competitors." Kairi said sly and looked passed them towards Sora who had reached the middle with Rock Lee, "Let's just say I had a little help from a close friend of mine. I'll tell you guys more later, for now you guys should just sit back and enjoy this fight. It'll be a great learning experience for you."

_Sora_

All had gone quiet in the stands when he had walked out, except for a small argument that had started up, but he didn't care. Nobody could stop him from fighting, and as it turned out, luck would favor him. Earlier when he had been walking by he had noticed Rock Lee staring into space, not really noticing what was happening around him. But as he had passed him, he felt a dark aura and knew what had happened to the boy. All he needed was proof, but as fate would have it, they were fighting each other and this would give him the perfect chance to test his hypothesis.

Now staring face to face with his opponent, he would patiently wait for the opportune moment. If the fight went well. And now as Shikamaru raised his arm he saw a flash of yellow and then silver in his opponents eyes. And when the arm came down, there was about a millisecond to let Shikamaru escape before they had started the fight.

…

_Riku_

In his lap, Lillia sat humming a happy tune as he stared out the window of the gummi ship. After a few hours of packing and getting ready, he and the gang had left RG and were currently on their way to Disney Castle. They had left Merlin behind to watch over RG for them with Tron, but had taken everyone else along which included Leon, Aerith, Tifa, Cloud, Yuffie, and Cid as their pilot. They had already forewarned King Mickey of their coming and were a few hours away from arriving. Now all that was required of them was to wait. And looking back into the gummi ship, that was what everyone was doing. That or recovering from what Riku had said earlier. It had been a shock to him to, when a little bit after he was released, a little boy and girl had come up to him and said that they were the children of Sora and Kairi.

But thinking past that, he thought of what was to come after he arrived at that world they were headed to. What was the cause as to why he and his two best friends were separated for 3 years. Whatever the cause, it had been important enough to keep them apart that long, and he was going to find out what it was. And whatever it was, it probably had to do with the man that had taken a part of him away. _Who was that guy_, those were the words he been asking himself for a very long time, and what was his part in all of this. But no matter, he didn't dwell on it, and instead redirected his attention back to Lillia who was squirming impatiently.

He new how she felt and so he told her to go play with Yuffie, who would be more than happy to play with her. She had immediately taken a lovable older sister role to the girl and was constantly doting on how cute she was. Plus Yuffie didn't have to worry about hurting Lillia, with her overly excited self, she was made of tough stuff. So with Lillia playing with Yuffie, he yet again set himself to staring out the window and wondering what was going to happen next for them.

"Thinking about where we're headed?" a voice said from behind him.

Turning back, he found Aerith standing beside him looking out the window towards the endless abyss of stars, her eyes only leaving them to look back to Lillia who giggled happily with Yuffie.

"Yeah, something like that." he answered looking back to the stars.

"Well if your worried about us, I can promise you that we weren't just sitting around waiting for you three to return. We've worked hard to get RG where it is now, and we trained everyday if there was ever a time that those people came back again."

"Oh trust me, It's not them I'm worried about hurting us."

"Then who?"

"..."

"The one who took half of you away?"

"...Something like that."

"Then what else is there to worry about?"

"You kidding, I could go on for hours about all the things that I worry about hurting us. Heartless and Nobodies are the least of our worries now, compared to what we could be facing, their a walk in the park."

"Then trust us to be their to help you to take care of your worries. Friends will always be there for you, no matter how far they are, or how much they've changed."

"Ha!" Riku Laughed looking back. "You should tell Sora and Kairi that when we meet them."

"I plan on it."

"Then You can tell them that after I kick their asses all the way back here. Because I promise you by the time you talk to them, I'll have drilled it into their little heads that if they ever pull the shit they did when I met up with them, they're gonna feel my wrath."

"Scary notion."

"Thank you, I was hoping it would be."

"Well if that's all done with," Aerith said turning back to Lillia and Yuffie,"what are your plans for Lillia's sleeping arrangements?"

"I was just going to have her sleep in my room and I'll take the floor." Riku said wondering why she was asking.

"Well too bad!" Yuffie yelled from across the room, "She's bunking with us until we get to Disney Castle and there's nothing you can say to stop us."

"I don't know if that's a good id-"

"Nothing!" she proclaimed.

"...Well I guess it's fine, but she has to check in with me first before she goes to bed. Got it." he said sternly.

"I got it."

"Then she's all yours."

"Yay!" Lillia cried as she jumped up and made a beeline for the rooms, Yuffie and Aerith on her tail the whole way.

"Hmph, maybe I should worry more about that little girl getting in trouble before I worry about the fight ahead of us."


	13. Decisions

Important: I have gone back and fixed most of my old chapters up to where a lot of them make more sense now, or are more grammatically correct. So I highly recommend you go beck and check it out.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts

Whoosh was the sound that passed over Sora, as he bent backwards to avoid a punch from Rock Lee. Using his backwards momentum, he landed on his hand, pulled his legs up and locked them around Lees' head and smashed his head into the ground. _Keyblade Master 12, Taijutsuist 0 _he thought. For the most part of the battle, this is what would happen. Rock Lee would come at him with one of his attacks, but Sora would then use the attack to his advantage, and Lee would end up being hurt instead. But from what Sora had looked up about Rock Lee, he was a better fighter than this. The Dopple that was controlling him, was either a crappy fighter, was not used to controlling its new body, or just not used to fighting. Sora hadn't even had to draw the Keyblade, but he was still wary of what the Dopple might do. He was also wary of the real Rock Lee, even though the Dopple had control of his body, he was pretty sure whatever he did to the Dopple, Rock Lee could feel it to.

_I have to end this now,_ he thought, _before this Dopple gets serious, or figures out how to fight._ So as Lee seemed to fly at him from his left, Sora used about 12% of his energy to spin and spartan kick Lee in the chest. Now for those watching in the stands, it looked as if Lee disappeared, until there was an explosion of dirt and rock from the other side of the arena. When the air cleared, a giant fissure was crawling up the wall, and at the bottom of it was a giant crater with Rock Lee laying in it almost unconscious. It was an impressive display of power from Sora, and even though throughout each battle the crowd was silent, there was a slight air of surprise. Many people were starting to wonder were Sora's affiliations were with, and how this person hadn't been noticed before. Some looked to Lady Tsunade, but she just stared stone faced at the ring, and then others looked to the Mighty Guy, who unlike was the calm emanating for Tsunade was chewing on his collar and crying a bit.

"Whats wrong with you Lee", he said in frustration, " You were so excited and prepared for this, and now your fighting like an amateur!"

Naruto, Sakura, and Kairi were sitting not far behind him, and couldn't help, but feel a little sympathy for him. What she and Sora had looked up about him, and what Naruto and Sakura told her, Kairi could tell that Rock Lee was hard worker, a better fighter and good person. It also saddened her, that since a Dopple had taken him over, that Sora would have to beat him and take his chance of winning the tournament away. But for the better future of the Worlds, they had to make sacrifices and as she watched Sora walk to the crater, she knew he was about to sacrifice Lees chance of Winning.

And as he reached the edge, he saw that most of Lees ribs were broken, there were also many deep cuts, and there were also bit of Rock protruding from his body. Sora cursed himself for hurting him this much, but as he jumped into the crater a silver ooze started to flow out of one of his cuts. The Sakura Dopple had been the same color, so Sora assumed that this was the Rock Lee Dopple. It started to puddle in the crater, and then it started to crawl up Lees skin and cover his body. Sora watched fascinated and taking mental notes as the Dopple covered his entire body and then start to recede back into the wound it had come from. As it left, the wounds that had first covered Lees body were now gone, and as a series of cracking sounds were heard, it was assumed that his ribs were healed to.

But unlike before were Rock Lee had a dull look in his eyes and had no control, it now looked like he was in control. And as he staggered up, he looked a little confused as to where he was.

"Wha...? Where am I?" he asked looking at his surroundings, and at Sora. He looked like he was sorta getting it, but not completely, so Sora helped him up, and dusted him of.

"You Okay man?" he asked.

"I think so. Where am I?"

"In the tournament arena."

"I am?"

"Yep. Are you sure you're good?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

"Good." and then Sora KO ed Lee with one punch. It was a cheap trick to do to him at the moment, but it took care of business. Now that Lee was unconscious, he automatically won, and would move on. Unfortunately there was still one thing to be done. So Drawing on his magic power, he cast the spell Stop, and everything around him went still. The dust in still in the air, the whispering crowd , even Shikamaru was frozen in midair as he jumped toward them. Summoning the Keyblade, Sora made a small cut on Lees arm. As he expected the Dopple oozed out to heal it, but Sora placed the edge of the dark blade against the Dopple ooze, and it began to sizzle and pop as it was slowly burnt from Lees body.

"Sorry 'bout this man." Sora said as the last of the Dopple sizzled away. "Maybe we can go again sometime, when you're not being controlled by that weak ass Dopple."

Withdrawing the Keyblade, he stopped the spell and everything began to move again. Shikamaru appeared next him and and checked on Rock Lee. Once it was known that Rock Lee was out, it was announced that Sora was the winner.

…..

"That battle was crap." Sora said as he sat down in the stands next to Kairi.

"Yeah, I've never seen Lee fight that bad before. He didn't even open any of the 8 inner gates, or his body weights." Naruto noted.

"Yeah, I think I know what was up with him." Sora answered, and before the questions started he ended the conversation, "but lets wait till we're somewhere more private to talk about it."

And with that he left Naruto and Sakura to ponder what he meant amongst themselves. All Sora wanted to do was plan the next move. Naruto had to battle in a couple more rounds and hopefully whoever he fought would be in their own control, or not a Dopple in disguise. But with what little training he had been given when they first met, he hoped that he would be fine. And if him and Kairi had to step in, then so be it. For the safety of all worlds, and all their friends, they would do what they needed to.

As he was thinking this, Shizune walked up to their group. Leaning down she whispered, "Lady Tsunade would like to talk to you about your 'feat', somewhere private."

Sora knew this would be coming. In the time they had, they had forgotten to inform the Hokage about their plan. Well, they didn't exactly forget, but more like were to 'busy' to get to it.

So he got up with Kairi and left Naruto and Sakura to themselves. They followed Shizune up the flight of stairs, where it was almost awkward as some people were staring at him and Kairi. But ignoring them they went into an opened door into a hallway. Silence hung in the air as they walked down the hallway. When they reached the last door, Shizune opened and held the door for them. As they walked into the room, the first thing he saw was Kakashi sitting in one of the chairs reading his book. In another corner of the room, he saw Guy sitting with a still dazed Rock Lee as he tried to remember what happened.

And for a second it seemed that the Hokage was not present. And then she suddenly was. Pushing Sora up against the wall, and screaming in his face.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUT THERE!" she yelled inches from his face. Sora had to give her credit, she did seem a bit scary at that moment. Unfortunately she lost brownie points for, spitting a little.

"Well," he said, wiping the spittle from his face, "Put me down, and I will explain why I was fighting."

…

"You mean to say that there are people that are being controlled, or impersonated by these Dopples." Kakashi said after the long explanation.

Rock Lee, Kakashi Sensei, and Guy sensei hadn't been filled in on who Sora or Kairi really were, and why they were there. So after explaining that, they went back to the main issue. So now they were thinking what should happen next. The tournament itself was dangerous, people could die an unfitting death if they underestimated their new opponent, but this made it all the more dangerous. And not just for those fighting, but for those who weren't to. And what they did next could make things even more dangerous. Depending on what they did next, would affect what their enemies did next to.

"I'm going to stop the tournament, I've had enough of this. Thing are getting to dangerous, and I will not be having my people die because of a competition." she concluded, "I should have stopped it when you showed up!" she said pointing a finger at Kairi.

"Unfortunately it's to late for that now." Sora said stepping forward, "Your people are in danger, with or without us here. And it would be even more dangerous for us to stop this tournament anyways. Our enemy has decided to restrain himself, and stick to taking over the contenders in the matches. If you stop this now, he will most likely let his creatures loose on everyone, and more harm will be done, if we hadn't have stopped the tournament."

"So then what can we do!" The Hokage yelled, getting in his face again. "Even if you defeat everyone being controlled like Lee, some of them might not be as lucky as he was."

Sora was quieted by this. He had already though about this, but he didn't know what to do at this moment. It wasn't worth it, or fair, for somebody to die for a cause they didn't even know about, and he didn't want that to happen. But the only thing he could think of, was of making sure that Naruto and Sakura won this tournament, so he could save this and other worlds.

"I don't know what I'll do if someone dies, but it would be even worse, if everyone in this world had to die, because I couldn't hurt somebody. Our main focus, should be making sure that Naruto and Sakura win this thing." he finally said.

Everyone was in a quiet agreement about what he said. But even still.

"So that's all we have to do?"

This came from Lee. He had been quiet the whole time they had been talking, and it was a bit of a surprise to hear from him.

"If that is all there is to it, then we should be doing everything we can as Ninja. This is my village, and I will not stand for some otherworldly monsters to take it away from me. So whatever I have to do to help, tell me now."

"Lee." Guy said looking proudly at his pupil, and then looking back up, "I agree with what he has said. No truer words were spoken from a man."

"Sensei." Lee said tearing up. Their eyes both seemed to sparkle with pride as they both thought of how cool they had just sounded.

Sora stared at them. And then he began to chuckle.

"No truer words were spoken huh...Alright then that settles it. I say we keep fighting to protect this village and this world." he said with pride. He had doubted himself for a second, but now he had been rejuvenated. "Alright Lee, you want to do your part, then help me and Kairi, help Naruto and Sakura, win this thing. And after they do, we'll have a rematch." he said stepping forward toward the youth, and then stick out his fist, "Deal?"

Lee looked at the fist and then smiled.

"Deal."

Looking up toward the Hokage, he saw that she was shaking her head, but she did it with a small smile.

"Well, Guy, Kakashi, don't just get shown up by your students. Help them, and I will do my part as best as I can as well."

"As you wish lady Tsunade." they both said.


	14. Confirmation

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts

The latest battle was being cleaned up when Sora and Kairi returned to Naruto and Sakura in the stands with Rock Lee in tow. The duo let Lee sit by Sakura before they sat on on the far end of the stand to a point where they couldn't be heard. Sakura and Naruto, who had been a little worried about the two going to see Lady Tsunade after figuring out on their own that she hadn't been informed. But them returning with Lee seemed to be a good sign, and an even better one with neither of them scathed. But the silence that followed was extremely awkward.

"So Lee..." Naruto started trying to create conversation, "...um, sorry about the loss-OOF!" Sakura's elbow silenced him.

"No no, it's alright." he said smiling, then leaning forward, "they explained everything to me, so you don't have to keep any secrets around me. Plus there's no hard feelings."

"Pfff, like we know anymore than you were told, the only thing you probably don't know is what they are!" Naruto said with a huff.

"No, they also gave me the gist of that as well." he answered bluntly.

"Well woopty freakin do! Welcome to the party, Bushy Brows I-." Sakura's elbow once again silenced him.

"I'm sorry you had to learn about our situation this way Lee, and even more so about the lost it cost you, but maybe we can make it up to you somehow." Sakura said apologetically

"How about a dat-."

"Except that."

"Darn! Well it was worth a try, and besides, Sora already promised we would have a fair fight after the danger had passed from here."

"Speak of the devil." Naruto muttered as the other two returned.

"You don't mean us do you?" Sora said faking innocence.

"No, the only other secretive people hear." He said sarcastically

"Well that's going to be hard to narrow down since we're surrounded by ninjas, honestly you should be more clear about who you mean." Sora finished, turning the sarcasm back on them. "So back to business, we've explained most everything to Kakashi, Guy, and Lee here, so now there's more we can do."

"And what is it we're doing?" Sakura asked.

"You two are going to keep fighting in this tournament, the rest of us, when we're not watching you guys, will be searching the village to see if we can find more Dopples. Lee will be training with the two of you so you can be a little more prepared when actually fighting a Dopple."

"But what if I fight one, when its my turn today?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry about it, from what I've seen from how well the Dopple controlling Lee did, it will take time for the Dopple to get used to controlling the body. So all you have to do beat them till they can't move, and then I'll take care of the rest."

"...Alright then. You better be right about that." Naruto said reluctantly.

"Don't worry," Kairi said, " we've talked to Tsunade about it. If there is a Dopple and you seem to be having issues, we can...Intervene."

"Hey! I don't need you finishing my battles for me, besides the fact of it not feeling right."Naruto

But don't think of it as cheating, since your world is under attack by other worldly forces and we are the defenders of all worlds, we are basically just doing our job."she persuaded

"Still doesn't feel totally right." he said, finally giving in, but still giving this pouty look.

"You'll survive Naruto." Sakura said patting him on the shoulder. "I would rather have a world to live in with no trophy than with a trophy, but no world."

And that finally ended their conversation for the next couple matches as people they didn't know from other villages went against each other. Every now and then, Sora would ask Kairi about one of the combatants, but then they would go back to silence. As Naruto's time to battle came closer, Sora pulled out a strange stack of cards and began playing with them in his hand. Naruto tried getting a good look at the face of the cards, but could only see the back which had a large heart on it. He didn't believe they were a regular stack of cards, but he decided it best not to focus on it. And then, after a slow going match ended, it was finally time.

As Naruto began to get up, so did Sora letting him by and then following him. He didn't question it, and Sora didn't say anything, so they continued on in silence to where he would enter the Arena. When they finally got to the door, Naruto still had a couple of minutes, so he turned to Sora. He had put away the rest of the deck, but still held one card with him. He was staring at it intently, and held it with care, bringing Naruto back to wondering even more what was on the card face.

"...Why did you follow me?" he finally asked.

"...You said earlier that you didn't want us finishing your battles for you...can you prove to me, that you can fight these creatures without help from us. And before you answer, just know one thing... you may be already involved in this issue, but are you ready to defend this and other worlds, for those you love?"

It was automatic, but Naruto looked out the opening and towards the stands where Sakura sat. and when he turned back, he saw Sora looking into the stands as well, but his line of gaze was obviously directed at Kairi. And that's when it hit Naruto. For as strong as the person standing in front of him was, he still had fears for those he loved, even if he hid that fear behind nonchalant looks.

"...Hah, I'll show you that I can do more than just protect this and other worlds, I'll save them! Believe it!"

At first he gave him a silent stare, but then a devious smile came across his. He walked over and placed the card he held in Naruto's hand.

"I expect to see results. Use that card if you feel like you can't block an attack. If your opponent is a Dopple, the eyes should flash yellow then silver, I want you to signal us if it is. Once you incapacitate your opponent, I will do my job and get rid of the Dopple, but YOU have to stop it first, got it." he said sticking his fist out.

"Got it." he said bumping fists. And on cue walked out into the Arena to face his opponent.

Hinata Hyuga

Like all the combatants, both walked to the middle of the Arena. Naruto strode out feeling better about the two who had turned this entire tournament upside down, and now felt a bit better about them not intervening in his battle. But coming from the other direction, Hinata's walk was a bit different. In her mind was fear and confusion as to what was happening. In front of her was the person she loved most, and she was about to fight him. In a tournament like this she knew she would have to fight him at one point or another, but something was wrong, she felt wrong. It all started when she bumped into the hooded man, but she had been a hurry so she hadn't noticed the strange feeling at first. It was as if she weren't entirely there, and as if she were only partly controlling her body. Something was definitely wrong, but she kept telling herself to ignore it. Or was it her saying that?

They finally reached the middle. They looked each other in the eye. They both new now what they had to do at that moment, and that was fight. Hinata wasn't her fidgety self around Naruto as she usually was, Naruto at first assumed it was because the fight, but light in her eyes seemed to change from silver to yellow. This was what he had been expecting, he didn't want it to be there, but there it was using the face of his friend. And that didn't sit well with him. Looking to the stands, he saw Sora back with rest looking at him intently. And a small nod was all it took for Sora to understand the situation.

" Hinata ….." He said.

"Naruto..." she said back.

In a way, they both new that no more words were needed, so the waited for Shikamaru in silence. When he finally stood next to them, he gave them each a nod.

"Just follow the rules of the chunin and you'll do fine," He said to both of them in his usual bored tone, then raising his arm, "Now if we're ready...BEGIN!"

_Somewhere in space_

It had been several days since they had left RG, and the sight of Disney Castle was a relief to everyone. They all needed to have some space from each other after being in the cramped quarters and the hopes of a much more comfortable place to sleep would be much appreciated. And even before the ship had fully landed, the doors opened and most everyone piled out. As they waited for Cid to come out, the two Chipmunk gummi engineers slid down the railing of the stairs to where they were.

"Hey everyone." they greeted simultaneously, "The kings waiting for you in the library." and with that they skittered back off to somewhere else in the hangar.

It was always a sight to all of them to exit the hangar into a garden of bushes cut into exact replicas of some of the many old friends of the king. And sitting there taking snooze in the afternoon sun was the captain of the Kings Knights. He was dressed in his knights uniform with a helmet that didn't even fit over his head. He didn't even stir as they surrounded him, his snores continuing the nap an apparently blissful one. It was only when Lillia came forward, curious of the strange creature before her, and flicked him in the nose that he woke up with a start.

"YOW! what I do?" he said rubbing hi nose, only to see he was surrounded by everyone from RG. "Oh, hey there everybody, your early."

Picking himself up, he began leading them to the library. Walking up the steps, they passed several brooms walking with buckets filled with water, the quiet characters briskly passing them without any trouble. But unfortunately one of them had ruffled up some feathers. Up ahead the heard the anger court magician before they actually saw him as he angrily yelled at the quiet broom. On closer inspection, the duck was drenched with water, a bucket lying several feet away in a past collision.

" I don't know why the king even bothers having you around, all you do is walk around with those stupid buckets!" he yelled jumping up and down angrily. The broom, not caring what was happening to it, picked up its lost bucket and began to leave. Donald, who was still quite angry, ran up and kicked the broom and immediately regretted it as he was hurt instead and yelled in pain.

"I thought ducks liked water." Riku said jokingly greeting the duck.

"And I thought guys like you would have a girlfriend, but that doesn't seemed to have happened has it." the duck retorted.

"Now hold on a min-" Riku began, but was abruptly stopped by the others who were shaking their heads. Now with Donald in tow, they continued towards the library, passing the ridiculously huge door to the throne area and towards the doors at the end of the hall. The doors to library opened to them slowly, showing a long bookshelf along the other wall, a desk to the left. As everyone else entered, Riku and Lillia held back.

Kneeling down he faced her,"Lillia, this is one of the good friends I was talking about. He's helped me out, more times than I can count, and I hope that maybe he can help me again. We're going to have to explain a lot to him so I'd like you to show him your abilities if it'll help somehow. It might also prepare the others some more for what their about to face."

"That's fine I can do it if you need me to." she said sweetly.

"That's my girl." he said picking her. It had been three years since he had last seen the king, and he hoped he could explain everything to him after the way he had left everyone like that. So with a deep breathe they entered the Library.


	15. Speaking with the King

**I know this is a bad excuse, but the reason I haven't been writing lately is because of games. That's right games. I finally came into a large amount of money, and was able to by Skyrim, Assassin's Creed III, and Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance. All of which are amazing games. So most of my days have been spent playing those games and trying to figure out how I might add them into the story. But mostly it's just been me perfecting the scores on each of them. So I say to you readers now, I'm sorry. But whatever you guys probably moved on any ways. **

**As always please send in reviews. I'm serious throw me a freaking bone, I value what you have to say and read any and all messages. I was told to watch a show called Fairy Tail and I thought it was an awesome show even if I couldn't understand them and had to read the subtitles, I'm going to add it in somehow.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Disney or Kingdom Hearts related.**

The library's small spaced was filled in with the rest of the group making the room somewhat stuffy and crowded. As Riku came in holding Lillia, the group stepped back from the desk to show the King flanked by Donald and Goofy waiting for them. Like Donald and goofy he wasn't wearing his traveling attire, but was instead in a fine red coat lined with gold and a gold Keyblade insignia on the heart, he wore no crown, but instead let it rest on his desk. Their eyes immediately met, and silence held them for what seemed like forever, neither willing to speak first until someone else did.

"Uncle Riku is that mouse the King?" Lillia said bluntly, pointing to him.

"Lillia!" Yuffie said sternly.

"What? I just want to make sure. I thought he was going to be bigger." she said as if her bluntness was normal.

"Lillia!" Riku said this time, but he like everyone else was trying hard not to smile at what she was saying. But then the King himself gave way to a bit of laughter, and everyone else relaxed.

"Well it seems that I've got a lot hear, so theirs no need for all the tension." he said walking up to Riku, "Whats in the past is in the past." he said lifting a hand to Riku. Riku suddenly felt as if a weight had been lifted from him from what the King had just said. He didn't think the King would forgive him, especially after the way he had left the King. Kneeling down, he took the kings hand gratefully, while setting Lillia down next to them.

"Your Majesty...I..." he was about to say he was sorry, but the look in the King's eyes already told him it was alright. He should have known better than to think the king would be angry with him and it made things seem better, "Thank you your majesty."

"Your welcome Riku." the king said retracting his hand. "Now I believe you haven't entirely introduced me to your friend there."

"Right. Your Majesty this is Lillia. Lillia This is his Majesty King Mickey." he said nudging Lillia towards the mouse.

Walking forward she stretched out a tiny hand, to which the king took and shook. "Nice to meet you." they both said simultaneously. As they were about to part, the king suddenly got a look in his eye as he examined Lillia, and grabbed her hand again. He looked closer into her eyes, lifted a bit of hair, turned her head a bit, but whatever it was he saw he couldn't seem to get it. Finally letting her go he stepped back with a sigh, a still pondering look on his face.

"Gosh, I can't figure it out, but I think I've seen her before. And those blue eyes, their color, it's not their true color is it?" he said quizzically looking to Riku.

"Well I wouldn't say you've see her before, but she does bear the resemblance of some people you know. And your right about her eyes, but I'll have to explain a bit more before she can show you their true color. But before that, you already know who she looks like don't you."

The King Still pondering as he said this was mumbling to himself. "But I don't know..." and the realization that dawned on him was visible to all. "No...it can't be, it hasn't even been that long. It's impossible."

"No, Nothing is impossible." Riku said patting Lillia on the head, "Everything is possible, but somethings are just a bit out of our grasp. And after every that happened three years ago, I believe that was proven."

"Yeah your probably right...she looks so much like them both." the king said still amazed by it all.

"You should see her brother." Riku said as if one more bomb on the king wouldn't hurt.

_An hour later_

This again had dazzled the king, but he quickly decided it would be better if Riku were to explain himself first. So they gathered themselves by the desk and Riku went through the photos, and the stories he had told the rest of the gang, Donald and Goofy listening intently as well. While they were going through all this, Yuffie had once again claimed Lillia and was now showing her tricks with a kunai she had on hand, while the others had been led off to find the rooms the would be staying in for the night and to find some better food.

" And now we're all headed to that world, and we can't go there without you or those two." Riku said finishing his story. It had been a lot to tell again, but the king had listened to it all quietly, while Donald and Goofy kept looking at one of the pictures with Sora in it. He could understand their feelings, when he had first found Sora and Kairi, he had watched them for hours before he had actually taken a picture."There's also something else, but I'd like to show it to everybody once they get back."

"Right. Donald, Goofy, can you gather everyone back here for us." The king asked his two friends.

"Of course your Majesty." They both said with a salute and ran off through the door.

They both waited for the door to close, leaving them and Yuffie and Lillia in the room, before the king turned back to Riku. "Now what is it that those two and the others can't see." he asked quickly understanding him.

"Humph, intuitive as ever." Riku said with a smile. Turning back to Yuffie and Lillia he saw that the little girl was practicing slipping the kunai from her sleeve to her hand without cutting herself. Yuffie seemed to be quite proud of her little protege smiling to herself until she saw him looking back at the two. Shaking his head he called them over with a wave.

"Is what your about to say important enough that you need to send me out as well?" Yuffie asked having obviously listened to what the king had said.

"No, in the long run it might be better to have you in the loop as well." Riku said pulling Lillia towards the desk, " now I want to show you just what Lillia truly is."

Placing his hand over her eyes, he dragged his hand down her face, revealing what had gone unnoticed before. It was as if a veil had been removed from her face, the cute child that had once stood before them, was now replaced with a mystically different one. Her once cute features were now replaced by what could only be described as a unreal beauty that showed pure innocence, yet some hidden evil. And her eyes...the once strange blue color was now replaced by a sharp red color that fit her new features. And as Yuffie took in this different little girl she was seeing, the area around her shoulder blades seemed to shimmer when suddenly a small pair of pitch black feathered wings appeared, making her look like some dark angel.

"No way!" Yuffie said taking a step back.

"It's alright Yuffie, I won't hurt you." Lilia said turning to her. Her voice seemed to echo in her ears like something so unreal, yet seemed so enticing, it was as if her voice was a beautiful music note that would never be forgotten. Yuffie felt as if she just had to listen to this child, like she would do anything she told her to and not care what is was. The feeling was so alien to her, but it felt so right. And then just as suddenly as she had this feeling, it was suddenly ended when Riku caught her shoulder.

"Yuffie! Hey snap out of it!" he said snapping his fingers in her face, " I know it sounds good, but don't fall into it, you might never come back out." his face coming close to hers as he stared into her eyes watching her pupils change size. She couldn't help, but blush a little at how different he looked up close, her heart picking up in pace. And even after he stepped back, her heart couldn't seem to calm down whilst she couldn't seem to meet his eyes. What was this, was it the after effects of what Lillia had just done, or something else. Even as he began to speak again, she could still hear the sound of her heart pounding in her ears.

"Lillia you should know better than to do that to your friends." he said scolding her.

Looking guilty she looked to Yuffie and with her normal voice said, "Sorry."

"Oh, um that's alright sweetie." she said regaining her composure, "but I must say that's quite the change you've made there. Though I think you owe me a bit of an explanation about all this."s

"Yes, I'd like to get an explanation as well." the king said staring at Lillia's wings.

"Well, what you are looking at is Lillia's true self or for if you wish to call it that. She is part of a race who's world is on edge of the elsewhere, or other universe. They're known as Vampires, the blood drinking race of one of the several other worldly races. They are beautiful creatures in the form of humans, they incredible strength, are extremely stealthy, and extremely dangerous. Many don't have wings like Lillia does, but the more powerful ones always have a pair." as he said this he walked around her, showcasing her wings, her face, even asking her to show her sharp incisors to the other two. " and the I believe you now know the reason as to why I don't want the others to see her like this, not yet anyways. But what Yuffie experienced was Lillia's special ability of mind control. She uses her voice to emit a small sound that is you don't think you can hear, but is so pleasing to what the eardrum can hear, that it confuses the mind, and that's when she makes a suggestion that makes the person do what she says without question. She could make someone who is extremely claustrophobic stand in an elevator without freaking out. Or in more dangerous terms, make someone push someone else off a cliff. But either way she uses this, it's to dangerous for everyone to see her like this right now." and with that, he covered her eyes again and ran his hand down her face till it was back to the girl she used to be. Her wings retracting themselves and disappearing in a small golden shower.

And right on time as well, because at that moment the rest of the gang came into the library led by the the two who had first set out on their small mission. They all quickly filled up the space again and waited patiently for what they were about to hear. Leon was giving Yuffie a look, as she still seemed a little shaken up from all the information she had taken in, but stayed silent. The king himself was back to be pondering about what he had heard, thinking about what all this meant for them in the near future and it wasn't until Riku gave a small cough that his mind came back to the library.

"Oh he he, sorry about that everyone. Um.. Riku and I were just discussing the next plan of action was and I think he'll tell ya." the king said quickly passing the conversation to Riku who gave him a look , but quickly thought of something.

"Well for now we're going to stay here for the night and get well rested, and then we'll head out tomorrow morning. And if it's alright with the king, we'll take a larger gummi ship and head out."

"And we'll be with you." Donald cut in including Goofy.

"And me as well." the King added as well. This gave even Riku a surprise. He had only meant to inform the king and leave, not take him with them. But having the king with them would make Riku feel better about what was to come, so he didn't argue. Though everyone else seemed to object, but there was no arguing with the king, and they too soon gave up.

"Alright now that that's settled, there's one last thing I'm going to tell you about our journey." Riku said after everyone had quieted, " We are not just going out to some other part of the universe, we are leaving this one entirely." everyone was staring at him intently as he paused to let this soak in. "When we leave tomorrow, we're going to exit this universe through a portal that I know of, and enter the other one. And a word of warning. This place is not like our universe, they operate by a different set of rules, and the worlds are on another level of dangerous. You will not only be worrying about Heartless and Nobodies hurting you, but also the people of those world. All are extremely dangerous, but I think we can handle this." he said finishing his speech.

They had been silent all the way through and now looked to each other talking amongst themselves about what he had just said. All except for Yuffie. She just stood their shaking her head, a smile splayed on her face.

"I don't know who you take us for, but now I'm more excited than before." she said taking a step away from everyone, " After all I've just heard, I think it'll be nice for a change of scenery. Plus I've been bored lately and it'll be nice ta have a challenge." there was a round of agreement from everyone in the room and they all had looks of confidence on their faces. "If you think we can handle of course." she said slyly.

"Heh, I had no doubt in my mind you guys could handle it." Riku said himself, "Alright then it settled. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to find the kitchen and stuff myself. I'm starving."


	16. Resting

**Happy New Years everyone. Hopefully we can all have a very happy new start this year. And again, all reviews are appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts.**

_Disney Castle_

_._

.

**.**Right after they had all eaten, the king showed Riku, Yuffie, and Lillia to where they would be sleeping for the night, walking them down several of the many halls in the castle to a special area of the castle with conjoining rooms. During the time they had been on the Gummi ship, Lillia had been sleeping in the same quarters as Yuffie and Aerith, but unbeknownst to them, Riku was keeping watch until he was positive that Lillia was asleep. But even then he would check up on her throughout the night. Now that Yuffie was in the loop, he didn't have to worry about watching over her all night, but he still would like to be close to her in the case anything went wrong.

Finally reaching the end of the last hall, they came to a pair of plain white doors and upon opening one them found spacious room with a queen size bed, a large TV facing the bed, and several chairs spread out. Past the bed there was a large bathroom, and along the right wall was a set of double doors that led to the other room." Well I guess I'll set up here for now, and you two ladies can go into the other one if that's alright." Riku said falling into one of the chairs.

"Don't know why it wouldn't be." Yuffie said pulling the doors to the other room open to show an exact replica of the one they were in now. "They're exactly the same." walking into the room she dropped Lillia's bag on the bed and walked over to the the bathroom.

"Um your Majesty." Lillia said waiting until Yuffie was out of earshot, "I know we just ate and all, but um...my diet consists of other things as well and now that we're alone, I was wondering if maybe I could order something."

"Of course whatever you need." the king said happy enough to help.

"Well if it's not to much to ask." the girl said thinking about it a bit more. " I'd like an extra rare steak, keep the blood. and an order of french fries. But you know what, it'd probably be better if we doubled that order." she said sweetly. The king seemed a bit shocked by this strange order, but remembering who he was dealing with nodded and left to deliver it "And don't be stingy with the blood too." she said stopping him before he left.

Satisfied, she turned back to Riku, who she saw him unpacking some of his things from his bag, one of those things being a framed picture. Walking over she picked it up looking at the faces of the people she was told were her parents. This was an old picture of them on their home world on Destiny Islands, and they were standing together on the beach with her father, Sora was his name, wrapping an arm around her mother, Kairi, and his other arm around a Riku. According to Riku, her father had not yet plucked up the courage to ask her mother out yet, and was afraid she might refuse. While her mother on the other hand was waiting for him to ask her out, but was afraid he might have interests in other girls and was to afraid to say anything about it. In Riku's words, they were both just as thick headed as the other and were perfect for each other, but couldn't figure out they both liked the other. It was the most she new of her parents and she treasured every detail she could get about their lives. She always hoped that she would one day get to meet them, and they could go to the place in the picture with her and her brother and be a family. But so far that didn't seem to be happening, and it worried her about the future.

"You'll get to meet them someday." Riku said as if reading her thoughts. He had stopped packing and was now behind her staring at the picture with her, "I'm not sure how they'll react, but I'm sure they'll love you." he said reassuringly patting her head, "now off you go, your going to need to rest after you eat your 'steaks', and your going to need all the rest you can get. Plus I'm taking a shower and I need you out."

"Alright, night Uncle Riku." she said putting the picture back down and walking out the double doors.

"Night Lillia." he said closing the doors behind her.

Now that she was back in her room, she began to wonder where Yuffie was until she heard the shower going and realized she had the same idea as Riku. Walking over to the bed she flopped down on the comfortable mattress and grabbed the remote to the TV. She hadn't really watched much TV in her life and had always wanted to see what all there was on them .Flipping through channels she found nothing interesting until she found one about busting myths, which seemed interesting enough. But by the time Yuffie got out of the shower wrapped, she was deeply engrossed in the show, her eyes wide and her brain entertained.

Wrapping her hair up in a towel, Yuffie walked out wearing a cheetah patterned robe."Whatcha watching kiddo?" she said walking towards the TV to get a view.

"Maybe the most informative show I've ever seen. They proved that double dipping was okay, and they drove a truck with square wheels, I have no idea what a truck is, but it was still cool." she said still engrossed in the show. That was until there was a knock at the door, and then before Yuffie could even turn to answer it, the girl had completely forgotten about the show and flew towards the door yelling, "It's for me." yanking open the door, she didn't even bother thanking the broom that had brought the trolley with two food platters on top, and instead just pulled the trolley and and slammed the door shut.

"Jeez Lillia are you just that hungry." Yuffie said as the girl dragged the trolley to a table, " I mean I understand you completely, but I at least say thanks before I slam the door in their face."

The girl didn't even bother to answer, but instead, started going to town on one of the steaks before her, not even bothering to use a fork or knife and instead ripping at the bloody steak with her teeth. Yuffie came over and gawked at this little gorging fest of raw bloody steak with a little bit of awe and grossed out."Again, I completely understand you for not using silverware, but you know I always thought that growing children needed cooked meat and not something straight off the cow, but whatever." she said before walking over to her bag. Getting out her pajamas, she changed facing away from the demon child behind her. But even after she was finished changing, she could hear the sound of the girl starting on her second steak and decided it would be best if she left the room.

So pushing the double doors open, she entered Riku's room only to find it empty . Looking around, there was no sign of Riku in the room, all she could see was some clothes on the bed and the TV on some random channel. Sighing she walked over to the mirror adjusting the hair that fell out her head towel, trying to ignore the subtle noise of the demon child still eating her meal. _Where could Riku have gone _she thought to herself, fortunately for her though he happened to just show up. The door next to her led to the shower room like hers, and out of it came Riku pulling on a towel around his waist, his hair still dripping from the shower. For a moment their eyes met and they just stood their staring at each other, as if their brains couldn't quite comprehend what was happening. And then their brains caught up, and they both reacted. Yuffie turned covering her eyes, all the while apologizing, and Riku trying to back out into the shower room, but feet were still wet and he ended up slipping on the smooth ceramic floor. As he fell, his legs tripped up Yuffie making her fall as well and she ended up on top of him.

_Why is this happening _she thought to herself, extremely embarrassed and feeling her face getting warm knowing it probably looked beet red, her eyes tightly closed trying to avoid facing who she was on. Turning her head away, she opened her eyes to find herself looking at his metal side, her hand was touching it and she felt the metal cooling in the cold air after being in the hot water. It was really amazing see it up this close and would have been really cool to see it up close before in a different situation, but remembering the situation she was in now looked back up to Riku. In most cases she expected, that being the young man he was would be smirking at the fact that she was on top of him with only a towel and her thin Pj's separating them from being naked. But what she instead found, was a strange twisted look on his face that almost seemed to be one of pain.

"Hey Yuffie," he finally choking out.

"Yeah?" she said back.

"I know my chest is great to look at and all, but could you maybe get off me. Your knee seems to have caught me someplace special." he said struggling with each word.

Looking down, she saw her knee had in fact caught him in his "Package" and was still placed there with a bit of force. Quickly getting up she backed away from the mortally wounded Riku, who still stayed on the ground.

"You going to be okay?" she asked.

"Yeah...just give me a couple minutes, my anatomy needs to recover for a couple minutes." he said his hand covering the area in particular and rolled away from her. Leaving the poor boy on the ground, she went back to her room shutting the doors behind her with a bit more force than needed, stifling the sound of moans she heard. Her heart was pounding like crazy again from what had just happened and just wouldn't stop. She could understand the reasoning for it, but not for why she couldn't stop thinking of how she was on top of him like that. Riku was just of friend of hers, she hadn't even seen him in 3 years, so why did she have this strange feeling in her heart. It had happened before when he had been up when she had been in Lillia's trance and she could just not understand what was happening.

"Yuffie." Lillia said finally finished with her bloody meal, "I forgot to mention that Riku's taking a shower, but the way your heart is beating I guess you figured that out."

Yuffie almost ran over to choke the little brat, but new that was fight she would probably lose and instead ended up laughing to herself. Walking over to the TV she turned it off, ignoring the protests she heard from behind her, she walked over to the vanity and threw her head towel on the counter. "Well that's the price for not informing me of what was behind door number 1. And besides, a growing superhuman girl like yourself needs some sleep for tomorrow ."The protests ended, but were instead replaced by unpleasant grumbling as the girl walked over to the vanity to brush her teeth. But after getting changed and cleaned up, Yuffie ended up guiding the yawning girl back to the bed where she tucked her in. A couple of minutes later as she was turning off the lights, she heard the click of the double doors opening, and saw Riku peek his head in quietly.

"She asleep yet?" he whispered.

Turning to the bed, she saw the girl sleeping with her mouth hanging open and small snores escaping out every now and then.

"I don't think we have to worry about her for the night." Yuffie said confirming the question. There was a small silence between them as they both recalled what happened earlier and it only got more awkward as they continued to say nothing. So just going for it, "Did you maybe want to talk for a bit?" Yuffie asked carefully.

"Uh yeah, sure, yeah we can do that." he answered quickly, then ushering her over, "Why don't you come to my room so we don't wake her up."

So walking in, she too a seat in one of the chairs, as Riku walked over the table where he poured two glasses of water and brought them back. Accepting it, she took a sip of it while watching Riku as he sat down across from her in the other chair. He had now put on a pair of loose sweats, but he was still shirtless so she could still see his half metal side...and his muscled chest.

"SO lets just get it right out." Yuffie said quickly before he opened his mouth. "You were partially naked, you fell, tripped me up and I fell on you while simultaneously crushing your nuts. And I apologize for that. The demon child was to distracted by her meal to mention the fact that you were taking a shower, and she was really into her food so I decided to leave her alone. And then it happened. And I think that I can this for the both of us you were just as embarrassed as I was, so lets agree that we will speak no more of this matter. "

"Actually I think you were more embarrassed than I was. It more painful than anything else for me." Riku said with a slightly pained smile as the memory came back.

"AS I SAID BEFORE!" she clarified, "We say nothing!"

"I agree. I agree, no more." Riku said quickly. Satisfied Yuffie took another drink of her water, and they just sat for several minute, taking in the sweet silence of a resolved problem.

"So I've got a question about the kiddo back there?" Yuffie said finally bored with the silence.

"Shoot." Riku said.

"Well. It's been 3 years since the incident happened. And you say that she's Sora and Kairi's child." Yuffie said making her main statement. "But she looks like she's eight. And from what I can tell about baby making, she's a bit to old to be their kid. So what's the deal?"

"Hmm, good question." Riku said thoughtfully. " Well when I first met Lillia she was at least a year old, and she looked like a 5 year old then. And when she told me she was their child I didn't believe it at first either, I thought she was just a lost little girl." he said smiling at the memory.

"And then?" Yuffie asked.

"And then..." Riku began, but the pause wiped the smile from his face, and was instead replace by something that looked like disdain, his left hand coming up to his right arm. "And then I met Dr. Gilder. The bastard who I now owe my services to for partially saving my life."

_Dang, _ Yuffie thought, _What the hell did that guy do to majorly piss Riku off. _

"I don't want to get to much into detail, but you know him as the crazy dude that we met the day that Sora and Kairi were taken, but he also played a part in fixing me up." he said, the anger oozing from his from his voice. "Lillia brought me to him and he explained to me that she was their child, I didn't want to believe it, but when I began to get a closer look at her, I couldn't deny that she looked like them."

"But that doesn't explain how she's their child." Yuffie interjected.

This for some reason brought his smile back. "Well...Lillia and her brother are, as you know, special. How they were made, I don't know, but how they grew so fast is what I do know." he said his voice rising a bit in volume. "Apparently when they were born, they could feel that something bad was happening soon and they knew that they had a part to play in it. So they grew...because they needed to."

"But that's..." Yuffie began, but stopped herself. She knew that nothing was impossible, but this seemed to be just to much.

"I know, I experienced the same thoughts as well. But...after awhile you just end up thinking screw it." Riku said. Than with a sigh, he got up and stretched his arms, at the same time yawning. "Well it's getting late and we gotta big day tomorrow so I'm going to hit the hay."

"I'm with ya there." Yuffie said getting up herself and stretching as she walked to the door. "Well even though I have more questions than answers, it was at least worth it to ask, so thanks."

"No problem." He replied walking with her. He followed her into her room and walked over to the bed where the lump under the covers slowly rose and fell, soft snores rising from it. He smirked at this as it reminded him so much like Sora when he would be snoozing on the beach. Shaking his head he walked back over to his room. "Well she seems to be fine so I'm going to bed. Goodnight Yuffie."

"Goodnight Riku." She said getting in the bed. And when his door finally closed, she let out a deep sigh, as she was still taking it all in. _Screw it _ she thought to herself finally and rolled over till she was comfortable, _I am not about to even bother thinking about it. _And after awhile she did finally go to sleep, unlike Riku who had his back against the door, his thoughts filling his head and keeping him from going to his own bed for several hours.

_..._

_The next morning_

_..._

"What a night." Yuffie said as she walked out into the castle courtyard, Lillia and Aerith by her side. "good thing I went to sleep when I did, or I would feel a whole lot crappier."

"I don't know what your talking about, I feel great." Lillia said, her face shining with well rest.

"Easy for you to say, it's a lot easier to go to sleep after you go to town on two steaks." Yuffie huffed, "I on the other hand had to talk to Riku about you while you were sleeping , ya twerp."

"What exactly did we miss." Aerith asked confused.

"You don't want to know," Yuffie said with a sigh as they reached the gummi hangar, "lets just say we had a couple learning experiences last night." opening the door, the trio walked down to meet the others who were already there.

Looking down, they saw the new gummi ship they would be traveling in. Looking at the Behemoth they saw before them, they wondered how it had even gotten in here and how in the world it was going to get out. On the side of the ship, the nameplate read_ Monstro, _a fitting name for their new ship. Underneath one of the giant wings, they could see the rest of the group loading up the ship with their luggage and other supplies, while Cid and the chipmunks did an inspection on top of one of the wings. Walking down the last steps, Leon by them carrying a crate labeled food, glancing at them he gave them a nod, shifted the crate in his hands, and continued on.

" Well it looks like they're about done loading everything. And everyone seems to be here...except Riku though." Aerith said looking to Yuffie, "Where's he at?"

"Well the last time I saw him was last night, but that's it. I didn't see him at breakfast this morning...maybe he's...I don't have a clue where he's at." Yuffie said finally.

"You girls talking about me." a voice said from behind. The voice, of course, belonging to Riku as he walked down the final steps.

"Well speak of the Devil." Yuffie said. "Where were you at?"

"I was talking to someone on the communicator. " He answered . "I needed to make some last minute arrangements for when we arrive at our destination."

"Really. Well whatever, I think they just finished loading the ship up, so we're ready to go whenever you tell us the destination." Yuffie said as they started off toward the ship. As the approached, the loading dock on the belly of ship closed and another platform came down from the main cabin for them to get up to. By the time they reached the platform, everyone except Cid was waiting for them.

"Thanks for the help." Leon said

"Oh please." Yuffie retorted, "Merlin's magic did most of the work, you probably only carried that one crate Squall."

"I told you to call me Le-."

"I know, I know, I'm just screwing with ya." Yuffie said waving him off. "Well I do believe we're ready."

"And you would be correct." Riku said joining the group. "It's time to go and be reunited with Sora and Kairi

**.**


	17. The Dead World and Naruto's battle

**Games seem to be getting better and better, because ever time I think about writing, my mind then says "Why not play that awesome game instead?" And I do that instead. But now I'm back to writing so I hope you guys like the chapter.**

**Chapter 17**

"Hey Riku, where is it you guys come from?"

The flight towards their destination was still a mystery to everyone except Riku, Lillia, and the King, so while they all lazed about preparing themselves for wherever they were headed, Lillia would go and ask people about what they knew about her parents. The trip to the castle had been spent getting to know all of them, so now she was taking this chance while they were waiting and all together. But now as Riku steered the _Monstro, _she came to him with a question only he could truly answer.

"Say that again?" he said turning back to her.

"Well I was talking to everyone about my parents and when I asked about where they came from they all told me to ask you about that."

"What are you talking about? I've already told you, we came from a place call Destiny Islands."

"Yeah, but I want you to really tell me about it, like what's there."

"Aw c'mon now I'm driving and we're almost there, plus I'm pretty sure I've already told you about this before."

"Please." she said sweetly, her eyes growing huge and her lower lip giving a slight quiver.

"OH NO, you are not pulling that on me again." he said turning away from her, but it was already to late. She had already shown him the face and he was beginning to lose the will to ignore her as he felt her eyes on him. "No! I will resist you!" but slowly his hand began inputting their flight coordinates and he put the ship in autopilot.

"Yay!" she cried out as he got up and walked with her to the rest of the group.

"The twerp get ya to?" Cid asked as they walked into the galley where everyone was spread out on group of couches. Probably the most comfortable part of the ship, it had a several couches, an eating area, and included several flat screen TVs turned to various channels.

"Would I be down here if she hadn't." he said taking a seat among the rest of the group. "Alright then Kiddo, what exactly is it that you want to know about the Islands?"

"Just tell me all you can about them, I'm really curious about it." she said taking her place on his lap.

"Hmm that's a lot to go off of...Well the Islands are what they sound like, a group of islands separated from the rest of the world, much less the rest of the world's, but it was...is home. We lived on one of the islands with our parents, and we would go to school, and play sports, and the rest of the everyday regular home lifestyle stuff. But one Island in particular was our home, it's actually where we used to play around at, but you get the picture."

"Can you tell me more about it?"

"Sure, all over the Island we had these giant trees that we built walkways and all sorts of stuff on, we even had a zip line we built. But we also had this one place we would go to called the secret place, it's a little cave that we ended up drawing all over, and as it turns out that's where the keyhole to our world is. But by far one our most favorite places to be was on a small islet connected to the island. There's this bent paopu tree that we would watch the sunsets from...Heh, I remember having to wake up your dopey father to get him to help me with projects around the island, oh sure if I woke him up it was all "Why'd you wake me?" But if your mother ever woke him, he was all hunky dory."

"Why was he always sleeping?"

"I don't know how he couldn't, the waves are so peaceful and monotonous sounding it could drift anyone off to sleep. And the sea breeze only gives a hint of salt, and could keep anybody cool for the rest of the day. The sand on the beach is so white and so soft that you almost feel as if your walking across a warm pillow. The sun is never to hot, but it's always kept the sea and the sand warm. Sora may have been the laziest of us, but he wasn't the only one taking naps on the beach...Thinking about it , it was on that very beach that I would look up at the stars and dream of leaving that place and everything with it...sometimes I wish I hadn't. All the things we left behind...all the people we left behind...our parents..."

The silence that followed had everyone thinking about all the things they had left behind, all the people they had left behind. They all knew what he was going through when it came to missing ones home and those in it, and they all hoped that they wouldn't have to experience that again.

"...Thank you for telling me about your home Riku." Lillia said giving him a peck on the cheek and then hopping down. she then sauntered over to Yuffie and Cid. "Did you get that Yuffie."

"Every sentimental word of it" she answered pulling out a tape recorder.

"Wait what?" Riku asked looking to them confused.

Looking to Cid she held out her hand, "Pay up."

Murmuring something that sounded like "Damn twerp" he grudgingly hand over a hundred munny, and got up to pout in the engine room.

"Whoa whoa hold on a second here. Did you guys make a bet or something about me talking about the islands?"

"We wanted to see how sentimental sounding you'd get talking about it, and Cid thought you'd be a real man and just say it was a bunch of islands, but you pulled through for us." Yuffie said happily taking half the munny from Lillia.

"I can't believe you guys did that, I mean have some decency when someone is talking about there home."

"You know what." Yuffie said walking up to him and tossing him one munny, "Have some compensation."

"Oh thank you so much."

"It was nice to hear you talk about it again." Lillia said pocketing the rest of her munny, "You always sound so passionate about it."

"Yeah Yeah whatever. Well if my watch reads correctly, we should be arriving soon-"

"Riku! Where the hell do you think you're taking us!?" Cid yelled from the engine room.

"What?"

Charging back up from the engine room, he carried a 3D holographic map of all the known worlds in the universe. Setting it on the table, he clicked in a couple coordinates and the map zoomed in to show a certain world that didn't look to be in best shape.

"What are you all worked up about now Cid?" Leon said coming up to the hologram.

"I looked up the coordinates he put in the autopilot, and it shows me he's driving us to a dead world!"

"A dead world?" Yuffie said coming up to view it as well. " What's that?"

"They're a pretty recent discovery that we found out just a year ago, they're are worlds that for whatever reason, have pretty much just given up on themselves and they're inhabitants." Leon explained, "Everything will start to fall apart, whether the vegetation dies out, or some random war caused by seemingly nothing occurs, the world ends itself. Usually most of the people of that world die before they get a chance to leave, and the chance of actually surviving is very low. The strange thing about these worlds is that even the heartless don't bother them, they just pass by and continue elsewhere, like they know its useless to even go there. But when the world is finally fully dead, all that's left is a shell of what it used to be. The saddest part about it is even if you get early signs about the world dying, there's no hope of saving it..."

"So it's like the world that never was, except this world was something before." Aerith said.

"Exactly, the only difference is that the leftover inhabitants aren't always the friendliest. So in most cases these worlds are left to rot and are usually something you want to avoid. But Riku here wants to take us directly to one, and I'm wondering what he has to say about- where'd he go?" Cid said looking to where Riku had stood. Looking around, they couldn't find Lillia, or the King as well.

They were about to head to the cockpit when they heard the landing gear extend, and feel the entire ship shudder as it landed a couple seconds later.

"We're here everyone." the King said coming down from the cockpit. "Riku said it would probably be best for us have our weapons ready when we exit."

"Whoa, hold on your majesty, you aren't thinking of sending us out there are you?"Donald said hurriedly.

"We have to if we mean to get to Sora and Kairi. We have to meet up with someone here to get where we going safely."

"So we're going somewhere dangerous just to get somewhere safe, or possibly even more dangerous. Lovely" Yuffie said pulling out a Kunai. "Where are Riku and Lillia at?"

"They just went outside to meet the person we're meeting up with."

"Then lets not waist anytime then." Leon said heading towards the cargo bay. "Cid, you stay here and hold down the fort while we go out and see who we're meeting."

"Gotcha boss."

"And speaking of which." Leon said turning to the King, "Who is it that we're meeting with?"

"...You'll know soon enough." he said walking down the already open exit ramp. Walking outside, they viewed probably the most dead looking place they'd ever seen.

They now sat outside what once had probably been a highly populated metropolis, now lay the skeleton of what it had once been. All around them was sand, the hills the roads and everywhere else there was sand. The roads were covered with the rusted husks of the vehicles that used to drive them, the skyscrapers that once pierced the sky, now only half standing and the rest of it lying on the ground. The glass on any still standing building broken out or stained with an ugly brownish yellow color. But the sound that came from the city sent shivers down your spine as the wind blew through it, giving this hollow moan and the occasional shriek of bending metal. It was, in all definitions, a dead wasteland.

"Holy cow." Yuffie said surveying the scene in front of her. "This place...it feels wrong somehow."

"You feel it as well." Cloud said walking up beside her.

"How can you not feel it. But now I'm beginning to wonder how anyone can still live here, I mean who would want to live here."

"Trust me sweetheart, it's not my choice in the matter." a voice said from their left.

Turning, they saw only the edge of the figure who had spoken, hidden partially behind Riku and one of the landing gears. From what they could see, he was a tall figure cloaked in dank trench coat, his face hidden behind hood and a scarf wrapped around his head, only showing his bright turquoise eyes.

"Nice to meet you Mr..."

"Oh come now, you can't have already forgotten me have you?" the hidden figure laughed reaching to his hood, "Maybe this will remind you." Pulling back his hood, he let out a spiky red mane of hair, that only one person could have.

"But you-!"

"I did, but now I'm back." the man said tapping his temple "Ha ha, it's good to be back, Got it Memorized."

...

_Hinata_

_...__Naruto..._

"Twin Lion fist!"

"Oof."

_You were the one that saved me, that's helped me get through it all, the one who unknowingly guided me_

"Rasengan!"

"Aah!"

_I've never once told you how I feel about you, but..._

"Eight Trigrams sixty four palm!"

"Dammit!"

_Hopefully this battle will express how you've inspired me to be the best I can, and how I feel about you_

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

_But something doesn't feel right...I don't feel like I'm really battling you...I feel...less...here..._

_..._

_Sora_

"I have to say this is one hell of a battle." Sora said viewing the arena.

"No kidding." Sakura said leaning back in her seat. "I haven't seen the the field get this much damage ever."

"Well he seems to be doing good so far, they both seem to be evenly matched at the moment, but I have a feeling things are about to get interesting."

And as if on cue, it did.

...

_Naruto_

"I can't believe how strong you've gotten!" Naruto yelled out admiringly, but like the rest of the battle she stayed unusually silent, not saying anything even if it was admiration. Very un-Hinata like. "Oh c'mon, you've gotta give me something for that!"

"Twin lion fist!" she yelled running at him.

"I didn't mean that!"

Leaping to the left, he barely dodged first attack, only to be hit in the stomach by her foot. Flying back he pulled out a kunai and shoved it into the ground to slow himself down only to look up and barely block her knee from connecting with his face. Pulling the kunai out of the ground, he took a swipe at her, to which she jumped away to avoid.

"Damn you've gotten strong since the last time I saw you fight." he said looking up at her, breathing hard after their small skirmish. Again all he saw in her eyes was the flash of yellow and silver, and the not quite there look he'd seen the whole battle. "But you'd probably be a whole lot stronger, if were actually you that was battling."

"Sorry you feel that way."She/It responded, her voice mixed with the twisted sound of someone else's

"Oh! So it speaks, never thought I'd get you to say anything."

"I didn't believe it would be right for me to talk to somebody who was below em."

"Oh really." he said slowly. "I used to hear that quite a bit when I was younger. It's almost strange hearing somebody say that to me now, but you know what, that's not what bothers me."

"Then what is it?"

"...The fact that you said it with HER voice!"

Dashing forward, he faked swing to the face and kneed her in the stomach, and before she could recover, came in with a headbutt. Grabbing her while she was dazed he got in her face, his eyes practically burning into hers with the anger he felt.

"How dare you use her voice! The Hinata I know would never tell anybody something like that ever, she's a kind person who helps people in need and always tries her best in everything she does! She can be a bit of a klutz a times and for some reason she can never speak up when she's talking to me!So if your in their Hinata, WAKE THE HELL UP!"

...

_Sora_

"What's he doing?" Kairi asked as she watched the spectacle take place before them.

"I think he's trying to bring her back in control of her body." He answered. "I don't really know if he'll be able to, but whats really got me curious is that it talked."

"Does that mean anything?"

Well...It could mean that if there are a lot of these things, then there's a type of hierarchy like there was with the Heartless and Nobodies. But that's only a theory.

"Well then I guess we'll see how it turns out."

...

_Naruto_

"Naruto?"

She was there for a moment. Her eyes flashed back to a moment of clarity and she was back to reality. But as soon as it had come, it left and the Dopple had come back, turning her face into a grim sneer.

"No! I won't let you!" she/it screeched. Pulling her legs up, she kicked him away with both her feet and stood back up. But as she was about step forward, she suddenly cried out and grabbed at half of her face. "No! What are you doing, you can't have your body back, it's mine now."

"No! This is my body!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

Standing back up, Naruto looked onto this scene with strange curiosity as Hinata and her Dopple fought for control of her body. Half of her struggling with the other half in a strange self hug. As he looked on, he could almost see this gray outline fighting with a blue one, each aura struggling to overpower the other.

"Naruto you have to kill it!" Hinata yelled at him, "I don't think I can hold out for much longer, but I may be able to force it out if you beat me right now!"

"But-"

"Just do it! I'll be fine, I've been training my whole life for battles like this, it hasn't! You have to hurry before it gets control again!"

"...Alright then if you say so, I won't hold back." he said reluctantly. Summoning a clone, he began to focus all the power he had into his right hand, while his clone created the Rasengan. It took on it's usual blue color, but as Naruto poured in his new found power in, it began to change from blue to orange, cool to hot. "This may hurt a bit Hinata!"

Running towards Hinata, he dodged craters and gashes in the ground from earlier in their battle. As he drew closer, he saw the Dopple Hinata finally gain back control of the body, and with a laugh he realized what Hinata had done.

"Take this you fake, Blazing Rasengan!"

Thrusting his hand forward, he shoved the spinning fireball into her stomach, making her hunch over and cough up blood. Pushing even harder, he threw her and the fiery Rasengan halfway across the arena and into the wall, causing a finale explosion of dust and rock. Dashing forward, he reached the sight we she landed, and her body limp hunched against the wall, the cloth covering her stomach burnt off, as well as a bit of her skin. Her eyes were closed and she didn't move except for the faint breathing he heard.

"I did it?" he asked himself, astonished at what he just did, "I can't believe it actually worked this time! Hell Yeah I did it!"

He let his guard down as Shikamaru came down to check on Hinata to see if the fight was over, and turned to celebrate his win with the rest of the crowd. But as he turned to greet the the cheering crowd, he heard one voice in particular yell out from where Sakura was.

"You Stupid Moron! The fights not over yet!"

"What?" he said and turned just in time for him to see a flash of silver speed directly toward his face.


	18. Tamp

**I hope that maybe I can right a better battle scene than the one I did in the last chapter, but I got busy suddenly as life caught up with me. But I'm getting excited now that I've got the story going in the right direction and hopefully it will get better. Now this chapter is going to have a bit of a different turn to it, but bear with me on it. As always, send in reviews and tell your friends about this story.**

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own anything related to Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, Walking Dead, etc.**

**Chapter 18**

_Naruto_

_Well this is one way to ruin your day. Having your face pierced by a mysterious gray goo that just came out of my friends wound_

Time seemed to slow down as Naruto watched the oncoming projectile shoot towards his face. It was really stupid of him to forget that even though he had beaten the body the Dopple was using, he hadn't beaten the Dopple.

_I wonder how this'll end, I bet it hurts_

So now as he watched it draw closer to pierce through his head, he failed to notice the card that Sora had given slip from his pocket and begin to shine...

...

_Yuffie_

"So you were alive after all."

It was what they were all thinking when they heard that familiar taunting voice. Axel, Organization XIII's number 8. Now he stood before them, most of his face still covered, but his eyes, hair and voice still recognizable. When he revealed himself, everyone besides Riku, Lillia, and the King, backed up and drew their weapons.

"I've been alive for awhile now. Riku, Sora, or Kairi never told you guys?"

"No they didn't." Leon said eyeing Riku, "What are you doing here Axel?"

"My name is Lea. Axel was my Nobody name. And whatever happened to, "Hi how you been", I mean honestly what happened good manners." he said shaking his head.

"Fine, how long have been alive, and what are you doing here, _AXEL_?"

"It's Lea. And I've been alive since Sora and Riku took their Mark of Mastery exam and-"

"Are you kidding me Riku!" Yuffie interrupted marching up to Riku and poking him in the chest. "He's been alive for four years now, and you didn't think that maybe it was a good idea to warn us about someone, who was once our enemy, was alive and helping you."

"He asked us to keep it a secret." Riku said defensively.

"That's not gonna cut it! How do we know if we can trust him or not."

"He saved me and Sora a couple times."

"Good start, but we need more proof."

"Hey, I'm right here." Axel/Lea said coming up. "If you have a problem with me being here, then to bad. I'm your only ticket to getting to Sora and Kairi, and you should feel lucky, I'm a pretty good ally to have,_ Little Girl_!"

"What'd you just call me you Son of a Bi-"

"Yuffie!" Riku said covering Lillia's ears, "It's bad enough she causes trouble when she's bored, I don't need her going around cussing. And besides that we can trust Axel, he has proven himself to be trustworthy to me, can't that be enough that you can trust him!"

"...But he was part of the organization." she said looking away from him, not able to meet with his eyes.

"Yeah and I betrayed them." Axel/Lea said, then realizing it isn't great to be known for betraying, "But I won't betray you guys, you're friends of Sora, Sora is Roxas, and Roxas is my friend, I would never betray him! I swear my life on it."

They all stood there, waiting and watching Yuffie. Even though it wasn't her choice, they seemed to be watching whether she would accept him into the group or refuse him, to which they would be stuck at an impasse. Looking back to Axel, she watched him as he awkwardly stood there waiting for her decision. Walking up to him, she looked him hard in the eye and hesitantly held out her hand. Looking down at it, he took it with his own hesitation, neither trusting the other for obvious reasons.

"Fine." She said finally shaking his hand, but instead of letting go, she squeezed harder and brought him in close, "But if you betray our trust, I'll smash your face in with a sledgehammer."

"Humph, if you say so." He laughed back pulling his hand out of her grip.

"Well If you two are done messing around," Leon said pulling Yuffie back in with the rest of the group, "I'd like to hear why Axel is the key to getting us to Sora and Kairi, and what this dead world has to with it all."

"We'll have to wait until we get to somewhere safer to explain anymore, for now let's just follow Axel for now." King Mickey said walking to Axel. "You do have somewhere safe for us to stay?"

"Of course, what kind of host would I be if I didn't prepare my home for guests."

"Then lets get a move on Lea!" Lillia ordered, pointing her finger to the city.

"Heh, you got it boss." Axel/Lea said turning and walking down the sand covered highway that led to the carcass of a once lively world. Turning back after a couple feet, he gave a sarcastic bow. "Let me be the first to welcome you to the dead world of Khalia and its broken capital city, Tamp. For your safety and convenience, please have your weapons at the ready when traveling through the city at all times until we reach our destination. We have a long ways to go and who knows what we'll find wandering around, I've been here for three years and this place still surprises me. We hope you enjoy your long walk through hell."

Turning back towards the city, he summoned his twin Chakrams in a twirl of flames, and began whistling a random tune as he lead hesitant group into the biggest death trap they'd ever seen.

...

_Yuffie_

The city turned out to be farther than it had first appeared, and as they drew closer the already huge desolate structures, and broken skyscrapers grew larger and more ominous. The Highway they walked on was littered with empty rusted out cars and trucks that would crumble at the slightest trucks if they weren't buried under the mountains of sand that were shifting and swaying in the wind. At one point they passed what had once been a giant pile up now reduced tire rims, seat belts, and rotted leather. Everywhere they looked was death, they could only wonder what it was like in the city, and wonder even more as to what was waiting for them in it. Still leading the group, Axel continued whistling the same stupid tune while twirling his Chakrams, never looking away from where they were headed and never checking to see if they had fallen back. Behind him, Riku was speaking to the King with Lillia on his shoulders, both their Keyblades drawn, but held cautiously at the ready. And holding up the rear followed the rest of the group of Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, Tifa, Cloud. Donald and Goofy had stayed behind to guard the ship with Cid, and would be notified when they had arrive at their destination. But after an hour and a half of walking, and still no sign of any danger, many of the group were anxious as to what they were on the lookout for.

"This is taking forever!" she finally proclaimed as she could no longer take the boredom of just walking. Jogging forward, she caught up with Riku, "Hey, why is it that we couldn't fly the ship any closer to this godforsaken death hole? My legs are killing me and the anticipation that something might attack us is starting to seem like a hoax. All we've seen is old cars, broken concrete, and sand, sand, sand! I hate sand."

"Hmm, well for starters we don't want to tip off anything that we're here with that huge ship."

"And those enemies might be...?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask Axel."

"Not a chance. Now continue on."

"The enemies we might face are attracted to noise, and when the hear anything, they will all swarm on us in seconds And about the 're lucky it's cloudy out," he said pointing to the sky, "we would've baked with the sand by now if we arrived any later. And if it were windy at all, we wouldn't even be able to see two feet in front of us."

"And that's relevant how?"

"How is it no-"

Suddenly ahead of them, Axel/Lea raised one of his Chakrams, making them all stop in their tracks. The city was still a distance away so why were they stopping now? Looking back, Axel/Lea looked her right in the eyes waved his right Chakram for her to come forward. Looking to Riku, she saw he had tensed up and brought Lillia down from his shoulders to prep for whatever was about to happen. He caught her looking at him and he nodded for her to go forward mouthing _I got your back, _which gave_ her confidence_. Looking back to Axel/Lea, she walked up to him slowly, kunai drawn at her side.

"What is it?" she asked when she reached him.

"That." he answered pointing ahead of them. Looking to where he pointed, she saw nothing, but the highway and the city in the background. But after a couple of seconds she saw something stumbling down the road toward them, it's silhouette human looking enough, but from how it was walking she couldn't tell.

"What is that?"

"One of our enemies."

Waiting a couple more minutes, they watched as the figure stumbled towards them. The closer it got, the more she could tell about the figure. First, it was human, but something was definitely off about it. Secondly, from what she could see, the clothes on it seemed to belong to a male person, but they were so torn and grimy it was hard to tell. And lastly, even though it was still far away from them, the small breeze that happened to blow toward them, brought forth the most awful smell she could even think of.

"How is that person our enemy?" she asked covering her mouth and nose, "besides the fact it could kill us by standing to close."

"Trust me, the smell is the least of your worries." he answered letting his Chakrams disappear, "May I borrow that for a second."

"Why?" she said hesitantly pulling out another kunai.

"I'm going to show you what you'll have to do to survive in the city." he said taking the kunai and walking forward towards the oncoming figure.

"Whoa whoa whoa hold on! Your not going to attack that person!?" she asked grabbing his arm and stopping him.

"Ha, that thing? That has been a person for a long time and we need to give it the mercy it deserves and kill it. Now let me go." he said pulling away.

"No!" she yelled running in front of him.

"What are you doing, get out of the way!"

"No what reason do you have to kill that person, I don't sense any Heartless, or Nobody essence from him! Why don't we at least talk to him!"

But instead of answering her, he just stared at her, the look in his eyes not angry, but instead some form of sad ridiculing pity. He shook his head after he looked past her one more time, and walked away saying, "Girl I didn't think you were this stupid, but I see now that you need to know first hand what your going to be dealing with, instead of me showing you."

She didn't answer back, but the uneasy feeling she suddenly had began to grow as she questioned what she was about to experience. As he walked away, he pulled Riku, Lillia, and the King away until they were with the rest of the group, where he stood at the front, keeping them from going any further._ There goes my backup _she thought to herself as she turned to face the stumbling figure. Now that he was even closer than before, she could definitely tell that he had seen better days with his torn clothes, the long greasy hair, what looked to be a broken leg, and not to mention the terrible smell. But what made her less certain of herself was the fact that she couldn't see his face, and with the grunting sounds that were being made from him, she was beginning to wish she had backup.

"Hey! Are you okay?" she yelled to him. He didn't say anything, but instead began to stumble towards her faster, and grunting louder. "Hey hold up, you don't want to hurry with that leg of yours. Why don't you stop and we can help you." Still he stumbled forward, not stopping even though it seemed to be really painful. He was now only about ten yards away now when she noticed something off about his arm. From what she could see under the ratty green coat, the place where his arm should have been was just a bloody ripped stump of rotting flesh, the wound so old the blood had turned black. "What the hell." And that's when he looked up. What was left of the skin on his face, that wasn't covered in blood, was grey and hung slack on his face. Where his right cheek should have been was no a gaping hole, showing his blood covered teeth, not that she couldn't already see them from his drooling mouth. His nose was partially gone, showing the cartilage inside and the skin flapped whenever he drew a ragged breathe. But the look in his eyes is what frightened her the most. There was no color, or feeling in them at all, just a white abyss of nothing that seemed to never end. Now he was five yards away and he raised his hand to her, the moans turning to growls as whatever this thing was tried to get her. She backed up quickly, realizing the mistake she had made in thinking that this was a person that needed help, and was regretting not letting Axel take care of him. "No get away." she said unable to take another step back. There was a strange fear she suddenly felt from seeing this being in front of her, and she couldn't figure out why. She had never felt this when she had fought Heartless, or Nobodies, so why was this thing in front of her making her freeze up like this. It was now three feet away and its hand was so close to her face now she could literally smell the death coming from it. _Move dammit move! I am better than this, so why can't I move!_

He grabbed her arm with his only hand, his grip stronger than he looked, and came in close, the stench of his foul breathe almost knocking her out. It was about to get her when she felt a rush of air fly by her and see someone plow the thing in front her onto the wrecked pavement. The two lay struggling for the upper hand, when her savior raised a hand a brought down on the flailing monster. Standing victorious, her savior moved away to show her attacker lying there with a kunai in his forehead. Even though he lay still, Yuffie could not bring herself to move, or look away from him. What had happened to this person to make them act so beast-like and attack her, and what had it done to make her freeze up like that? And even though a couple minutes passed confirming he was dead, she couldn't look away from his body.

"He was already dead." the small voice of her savior said. But Yuffie didn't respond and just kept staring at it's body. "You understand now what we're going to face no at least...Are you even paying attention...HEY!" Lillia was suddenly up in her face, her eyes burning and her face angry, "Hellooooo Yuffie! I just saved you!" That's right, she had just gotten save by a little girl. "Earth to Yuffie!"

"What happened to him?" she finally spoke, eyes still glued to the body.

"...When this world began dying, it released a virus that caused the dead to rise. When those dead wander, the hunger for the flesh of those around them, usually living flesh, and if they bite you at all you become one of them as well. And if you die here from anything else, you'll still rise. This happens to a lot of the worlds that die, gets rid of the inhabitants faster and what not."

"So he was going to try and eat me?"

"Yeah, but if you take out their brains they go down, otherwise they'll just keep coming."

"So there's no way they can come back?"

"...As far along as he was...there's no way possible, there isn't even a way for any of them to come back for that matter."

"Then he was dead."

"Yuffie!" This time Riku came from behind her, his eyes fierce as he grabbed her shoulders and gave them a shake. "He was dead. This is one of the new enemies we might face in the future, there's no way we could have helped him! You freeze up like that again and they'll kill you, they don't hesitate."

"I...I..." she couldn't see past the tears welling up in her eyes. She was a Ninja, a trained warrior, and she let a little girl save her from a walking dead man because she was afraid. No, not afraid, just shocked that was she was seeing was something her mind couldn't accept. And now she was being scolded by Riku, what a crappy day.

"A jeez," he said pulling her into a hug. This was different. "It happens to all of us. We can go around defeating Heartless and Nobodies, but when it come to killing a human, dead, or alive, we just can't seem to do it. Plus, it's hard being the Great Ninja Yuffie isn't it." he said looking down at her.

"Yeah." she said burying her face into his chest. His heartbeat resounded in her ear, a calming melody that brought her back a from her frozen state. "Alright then." she said pushing him away, "I should be ashamed to have let you guys save me, but thanks anyway. Now that I have an idea of what we're facing, I think I can maybe trust that red haired blockheads judgement."

"Good to hear."

"And back to the matter at hand..." reaching down, she pulled her Kunai out of the guys head and wiping it on a towel on her pack. Turning back to Lillia, she handed it to the little girl who took it gingerly. "You saved me ya twerp, I guess you deserve some sort of reward. I'll have your name engraved in it later if you want."

"Wow thanks!" the little girl cried, her face lighting up.

"Yeah thanks Yuffie, now I have something else to worry about her messing with." Riku said with a groan.

"You three done up there, or what?" Axel yelled from behind them.

"We be done , when we get done!" Yuffie yelled back. Sighing, she took Lillia's hand and pushed Riku forward as they rejoined the group. The new danger was something she definitely feared, but with her friends with her, there was nothing she couldn't handle.

...

Once back with the group, they carried on after Axel ranted about how he was right and she was wrong, and how this was an example of how not to deal with a situation here. But they all got back on the way, walking around the dead mans body as they passed, trying not to breathe the stench that clung to him. The city didn't seem that far away anymore as the building drew closer with each passing step, the towering monoliths growing larger and larger than they had seemed in the distance. They didn't run into anymore dead people, but they were all now more alert than before, afraid that every mountain of sand might be hiding one of them as they passed. Axel explained that those things were Zombies and that they were the most common of residence on dead worlds, but most people tended to call them Walkers (due to their slow movements). He also explained that there were other types of creatures here, and on other dead worlds that were a lot more dangerous than them, but were still to be feared in large numbers, which might be the case in the city. Now, an hour later, they finally reached the edge of the city.

" My God." Leon whispered looking up.

They stood outside a giant wall that stood several stories high above them, it seemed to be made of whatever metal could be found, and as far as they could see, it surrounded most of the city. But the structures above them were what they were all looking at. Now that they stood up close, they couldn't believe that people had created such monstrous buildings that poked the skies, even the few that were fallen over still held huge dominance over them. It made them all feel smaller, and it brought to question as to how people who seemed to be able to create such great architecture, be able to let the world go in the direction it had.

"How long ago did this happen?" Cloud said, coming up to Axel/Lea.

"It was like this before I got here and the writing here is something I've never seen so we can't say for sure. But they spoke the same language as we do, we know that from some video feeds we found, and we know how exactly it happened. I tell you more once we get inside, my place isn't far from here, but we'll have to hurry, or the walkers will surround us."

"What do we need to do to help avoid them?" Tifa asked coming up next to Cloud.

"For one, stay as quiet as possible, sound attracts them the most. Try not to let them see you. Don't attack them unless they're about to bite you. And by no means get bitten, we don't want you attracting them when you scream, and we definitely don't want you as one of them. Understood?" they all nodded, "Good, now prepare yourselves."

Walking to the wall, he felt along it until he reached a hidden door which opened to reveal the inside of the city. Peeking inside, Axel took a quick few looks, before waving them to come in, and once inside he turned and latched the door. The City of Tamp, had once been a great city, the architecture was obvious proof, but inside showed more than they had first seen. The roads changed from the cracked pavement outside, to what had once been a colorful glass mosaic that covered all the roads and sidewalks. There were cracks in very few places for as sensitive as it looked, and the cars that were still here, weren't as decayed, but it still looked incredibly lonely. The glass held firm underneath them, but where the glass had fallen, showed an empty dark space and the basements of the buildings around them that continued on down. There weren't any walkers on the street they were on now, but being closed in as they were, they still felt fearful. Coming to the front of the group, Axel crouched down and led the way down the road, stopping at each intersection to look both ways, and continue on.

"Why are the roads her different?" Yuffie whispered to Riku, but instead of getting an answer, got a series of angry shushes. They traveled a few more blocks like that, watching for walkers, watching the broken buildings above them, and climbing over anything in their way, all the while trying to find some sign of life in this giant coffin. It was only after they climbed a fallen pillar that they ran into their first group of walkers, Axel pushing them back to the other side as quickly as possible. Peeking over, he saw four in all, three males and one female, all grungy and rotted from years of slowed decomposition. They all seemed to be fighting over what looked to be the carcass of a raccoon that was unlucky enough to run into their path, now being torn apart by their teeth. "Why don't we take them?" Yuffie whispered pulling out a Kunai, to which Axel shushed her, and pushed her hand down. Peeking over again, he looked to see if they had noticed them yet, and pulled something out of his jacket when he came back down. From what they could see, it was just a small black box with a red switch covered by small activator, to keep it from being accidentally turned on. Flipping the activator, he flipped the switch, and got down low. The rest of them dove to the ground thinking it was a bomb activator...but nothing happened.

"The Hell?" Leon whispered sitting up and looking to Axel.

He shushed them again, and waited a couple more seconds. When nothing happened, he began to angrily push the trigger continuously, until he threw it at the fallen column, and a red light flashed as it fell.

"Watch our backs." Axel whispered hurriedly to Riku as he grabbed the trigger and over the edge again. Pulling herself up, Yuffie peeked over to see if what was about to happen. In front of her the walkers were still feasting on the raccoon, when they suddenly stopped and turned. Holding her breathe, Yuffie waited to see if they would turn back to look for them, when suddenly she heard something. It was quite a distance away, but she heard this faint musical sound playing a childish tune that she somewhat felt familiar. As the music grew louder, the walkers began to head away, leaving behind clumps of fur and most of a tail behind. Louder and louder the music got, and suddenly Yuffie remembered that familiar song that was playing.

"Is that...the Ice cream truck?"

Sure enough, about a block away a bright pink Ice cream truck putted into view, its music blaring out the modified speakers on top. The big Ice cream cone that had been on top, was now replaced by a bright red flashing light, and dragging behind were what looked to be steaks. The cab was missing both doors and showed instead of a human driver, a complex mix of wires and other metal parts driving the truck forward. The walkers that had been eating the raccoon immediately hobbled after at quickly as they could, only barely missing the meat as the truck passed by, and following after.

"Well that was a great idea, but wasn't that a bit much for just...four...walkers..." As she had been talking, a symphony of moans had began to rise from the background of the trucks music, and now as the truck drove out of sight, other unseen walkers followed. At first it looked like only a small crowd, but as they continued forward, the crowd grew into a throng, then a horde and larger on until the entire street was jammed with them. None of them pushed or shoved to get past, but all marched on after the music and the meat. This march went on for about five more minutes until the last of them disappeared from sight along with the truck and music. Waiting another minute in case of stragglers, they finally jumped to the other side of the column and peeked cautiously around the corner where the truck and walkers had gone, now several blocks away.

"And that is why you think before you do anything here." Axel said triumphantly as he rejoined the group.

"There were so many..."Aerith said quietly.

"Yeah, and that's only a small portion of what used to be here. Thankfully they sometime eat each other, and that made our job easier here."

"What's going to happen with them now?"

"This." Raising the same trigger up, Axel opened one of the sides and pressed a hidden button. In the distance, a thunderous explosion rocked them, and a bright flash signaled the trucks end. The shock wave hit them a couple seconds later, along with a rain of body parts, and a small mushroom cloud rising into the air. "Well that was fun. How about we continue on."

...

After about another hour of avoiding Walkers and climbing obstructions in their path, they finally destination turned out to be one of the tallest buildings in the city, the top half had fallen onto another creating a sketchy bridge between the two. The glass roads surrounding the building had been pushed out, and the only means of getting across were these flimsy metal bridges that only one person could cross at a time, and led straight into the building. Without pause, Axel went across first and held the door open as each of them crossed and went into the dark lobby of what had once been a fancy hotel, the plush chairs and pricey looking paintings still intact from the broken world outside.

"Welcome to my humble abode!" Axel finally said shutting the door and locking it. "We can safely talk inside here, but why don't we get you guys places to rest up." walking past the elevator, he opened the stairwell and told them to head to the second floor, where they would find rooms for them to stay in while he finished preparations for...something.

"Geez, why'd he rush us in here so fast." Yuffie said when he slammed the door behind them. "Well beside the Walkers and what not, but besides that!"

"Well I don't really mind that, but does he mean for us to stay here for a few days." Tifa asked Riku.

"We'll have no choice. What we're going to have to do to get to Sora and Kairi will take us a couple of days to prepare. Don't worry, we'll get your things taken over here."

"And what is it we'll have to do to get to them?" Leon said leaning against the wall of the stairwell.

"Just a bit of magic, and hocus pocus."

"Well I guess we have no choice anyway." Yuffie said walking down the hall, "I just wish there was some more light here."

And as if on cue the lights in the stairwell came on, and the stuffy air began to cool off as the air conditioning came on.

"Well, hopefully the rooms are nice." Riku said walking up first. Unfortunately with the lights on they began to see things they hadn't in the dark, like the bloodstain hand streaks, or words like "help" written in blood.

"I don't really like this place." King Mickey said trying to avoid the walls.

"Your not alone." Cloud said getting a closer look at the walls.

"Its just...scary."

"Like the darkness."

"Exactly." The king said with a sigh. "No matter where we go, there's always-Oh!" suddenly his pocket buzzed, pulling out his communicator, a small screen opened up to show a frantic Donald.

"YOUR MAJESTY IT'S TERRIBLE, YOU HAVE TO HURRY BACK IT'S, IT'S TERRI-!"

"Whoa whoa, slow down Donald. What happened?"

"It's Goofy, he's GONE!"


End file.
